Assignment Marriage
by HazelEyesDontTellLies
Summary: What happens when Max & Nudge are shipped off to a finishing school and forced to marry Fang and Iggy, the biggest players in school? Read to find out! I'm not gonnna tell you! Better than it sounds! FAXNESS! & SOME NIGGY!
1. Honey, I'm Home!

**Hello! I'm not sure how this will work out but I thought I'd give it a shot, let me know if you like it! It's kinda short, sorry! Review please! And I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS so leave them in the review...box…thing.**

**Assignment Marriage**

**Chapter 1: Honey, I'm home!**

**Max's POV:**  
>I glared up at Flock Academy. Never have I wanted to be anywhere else in the world so frickin' badly.<p>

Flock Academy's a famous and elite boarding school that's harder to get into than a corset; well that's what my mom says. She met my jerk-off dad here when she was my age. Which is sixteen, just FYI.

"Here's your luggage, sweetheart." My dad- I call him Jeb or _douche bag_. Y'know, whichever- said setting down my last two bags.

"Gee, thanks." I said my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Maxine."My mother said clearly not picking up that I didn't mean it. She wasn't the best at that, but the woman makes a fine chocolate chip cookie and pretty much lets me do what I want. So I love her, of course.

The one thing my mom had ever made me do that I didn't want to since – ever – was go to this finishing school. I mean, God, finishing school! Or some people call it a charm school, either way it makes me want to hurl!

I rolled my eyes at her, "It's _Maximum,_ mom. Say it with me, Max-Eh-Mum."

"Be nice." Jeb hissed. I sighed trying to accept the fact that I'd be stuck here in a place – that I already hated – hanging out with people – that I probably will hate – because of Jeb – who I _knew_ I did hate – all year.

Why am I blaming Jeb? You may be asking. Because it's his fault! Okay, get this; I _accidently_ set the toaster on fire while trying to make breakfast and the next thing I know he brainwashed my mom into agreeing to send me here! Something about me needing to be more domestic? I dunno.

Sensing that I was miserable already my mom patted my shoulder. "It's not so bad here, honey. I mean look at this room!" She gestured around with her arms.

That was true, this place was pretty awesome, and if anything it lacked a little color. It was like a mini-apartment with a giant room complete with queen-sized bed, walk in closet, small living room, kitchenette, bathroom, jacoozie, and a mini room that for whatever reason a littler bed, about the size of what a kid would have. And it was connected to a similar apartment by a door in the living room.

"And I bet you'll have a really nice roommate!" My mom went on gesturing to the connecting door. Wow, never really noticed, but mom does a lot of gesturing.

As if on cue there was a knock from the connecting door and suddenly the most talkative girl I've ever seen in my life barged in with a dazzling smile on her face.

"Hi! OMG, I'm Nudge Farrell, I'm your roommate! Well, my names not really Nudge, it's Natasha. But I never really looked like a Natasha so when I was little I told everyone to call me Nudge and it just kinda stuck! So what's your name? Wait, no let me guess! Um….Arianna? Jasmine? No, those seem a little too girly for you. 'Cause you're, like, a total tomboy. I can tell 'cause of the dirty, ripped jeans and the converse! Wait, what was I saying before? Oh, yeah! You're name! Is it-"But I smacked a hand over her mouth before she could guess again.

"It's Max. I'm Max Ride." I said fighting a smile. I couldn't help it, I liked her. If only she wouldn't talk so much.

My mom gasped at my rude behavior- or _something_ – and hit my arm, so I removed my hand from Nudge's face. She was smiling at me not taking offence in the least at my rude behavior. Man, being her roommate gets better and better!

"So do you wanna, like, go explore? Look around campus? Get a coffee at the café? Maybe scope out the cuties?" She wiggled her eyes brows and nudged me in the stomach with her elbow.

I laughed and my mom whispered in my ear. "See? I told you she'd be nice." Ah, mothers.

"She'd love to." Jeb said, even though _I could have talked for myself! _"Valencia and I need to get going anyway." Jeb leaned in for a hug and, no matter how much he annoys me, I gave him one. Y'know, not that I loved him or anything. I just, uh, like to give people the benefit of the doubt. Yep, that's it.

I kissed my mom on the cheek and she gave me a lingering hug. She seemed to be choking back tears, probably a "seeing-her-bird-leave-the-nest-thing" and after around ten minutes of pestering to make sure I had everything and me promising that I'd call her tonight my mom finally left.

"Sorry, 'bout that. She's kind of a mega-mom." I explained to Nudge who laughed.

"Its fine, my mom's the same way. We got here at ten this morning and she just left before I got here." I glanced at the clock-wow, five already.

"So…to the café!" I said in my Adam West impersonation. Just cause I could. Wow, no wonder my parents sent me here.

Nudge laughed and followed me out the door. I followed Nudge down the hallways aimlessly; we took a few rights here, few lefts here until I heard Nudge sigh impatiently.

"What?" I asked, was she mad at me? Oh, great. I really don't want to deal with a roommate who hates my guts.

"Do you even know where we're going?" A smile playing at her lips. Okay, she wasn't mad. But, _what?_

"No! I thought you did!" I exclaim, smiling with her.

"It's my first day here!" She giggled.

"It's mine too!" We laughed at each other, even though it wasn't all _that_ funny. But, know what? Usually the best things aren't.

"Hello, ladies. What's funny?" A deep voice said from behind us. I spun around, running into the hard chest of the voice's owner.

He was _tall_. Taller than me and I'm 5'8. His jet black hair that fell in waves over his forehead seemed to match his dark, dark eyes that reminded me of the night sky- stars included by how they sparkled- and his skin was sort of olive-toned. Noticing that I was staring his lips smirked at me and all beautiful and poetic thoughts that I'd had previously vanished from my head. He was a player.

"Nothing." I said dismissively crossing my arms.

"We got lost," Nudge told him, mesmerized his beauty, and unable to keep her mouth _shut._ "We're looking for the café."

"Hmm," He pretended to consider this, his eyes tilting up toward the ceiling in thought. "I can fix that. I'm Fang and my friend Iggy and I were just heading down there. Care to join us?"

"_No!"_ I hissed…..

..…just as Nudge squealed, _"Yes!"_

"No?" The boy and Nudge said in sync turning to me, both surprised.

"No." I repeated, "We, uh, have orientation. Let's _go_, Nudge."

Just as I was _so-freaking-close_ from saving us from the player another boy walked up. Well, aren't we popular today?

Another tall boy. Another boy's who hair fell over his hair in waves. Another hot boy. The similarities stop there, folks, because this boy's hair was a sort of blond and with little orange streaks, his skin was very pale and his eyes were a clear blue. "Hi." The second boy, Iggy, I'm guessing said.

"Bye." Brushing passed them dragging Nudge by her wrist. But I think I saw doing a "call me" sign to Iggy. Oh, God.  
>"Nudge!" I scolded when we were out of hearing distance from the two idiots. "What were you doing?"<p>

"Me? What were _you_ doing? They were totally into us!"

"Yeah, but they were totally players! Trust me; I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things. They'd be nothing but trouble."

"Really?" Nudge frowned, her lips pouting slightly.

"Yeah, but players or not they have excellent taste." I say feeling guilty for raining on her parade. She smiled at me.

"Right. Now let's go to orientation."

Believe it or not we actually made it to orientation without getting severely lost. Amazing, I know.

But the craziness doesn't stop there. Let's take a little trip into the present shall we?

"What!" Nudge and I scream in unison at our dorm advisor, Lissa. They can't be serious! They _cannot _be serious!

"You're married!" She repeated in the perkiest voice ever flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "Well, not legally. But, yikes, didn't your parents tell you? At Flock Academy Finishing and Board School you get to experience what it's like to be a wife or husband with a child for the year!"

"Our parents actually agreed to this bullshit?" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Girls, relax! And yes you're parents interviewed a boy for you to be you're husbands. Personally, I think you go the best choices." She whispered behind one hand.

"And who would that be?" Nudge asks nervously as I buried my face in my hands and think of comforting ways to murder Jeb.

"Us." Two disgustingly familiar voices say from behind us. Oh, no. It's them. Fang and Iggy.

"Yep, I now pronounce you Maxine Walker and Nudge Griffiths." Lissa said perkily.

"You must be joking." I say helplessly to her. She has to be joking. This all some sick joke, isn't it?

"Nope. Sorry. I'll be by to drop off your kids later." She shrugs before walking off her stupid high heels clicking the whole way.

"So, when do we kiss the bride?" Fang asked cocking a perfect eyebrow.

**TA DAAAAA! What do you think? Any good? Review please- and remember OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**


	2. Little Kisses

**Hey! It's the most wonderful time of the day…UPDATING TIME! It's gonna be kinda short cause I just can't write stories all that long but here you go! Enjoy! OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**

**Assignment Marriage**

**Chapter 2: **

Nudge and I stormed down the hallways angrily followed by our-_Dear, God-_…husbands. Well, I at least stormed; Nudge was secretly jumping for joy. Traitor.

My head was pounding from a headache. I was pissed! My parents had known! They had interviewed hundreds of guys and they came up with this one?

I mean, they were flirting with every girl we passed and all of them were glaring at us jealously, like there's anything to be jealous of! I'd gladly trade a regular and nice guy for stupid, arrogant, cute Fang! Ugh!

Wait-_what?_ Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. I didn't think that last bit. And anyone who says differently is _lying! _I mean he is _not_ cute! And what kind of name is Fang anyway?

I unlocked the room to our key and practically ran to the kitchenette where my beautiful Advil awaited me. I swallowed down the pills and forced myself to _calm the heck down_ for two seconds before my eyes opened to see Fang watching me, amused.

I ignored him, something I'll most likely be doing allot this year, and grabbed my phone. _Note to self: call JJ I had five texts from her. _I dialed my mom's number; she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hi, sweetie," My mom said sounding nervous already. "Did you find the café alright?"

"We got lost." I say honestly, like I'm not pissed, like she didn't have anything to do with this.

She sighed relieved. "Oh, that's too bad, Maxine. Maybe there's a map in the front o-"

"Mom, the most interesting thing happened today," I interrupted

"Like what?"

Growling, I say "I got married." My mom's quiet on the other line for a few minutes, did she hang up?

"Yes, you're father and I want you to be prepared for life as a mother. This was our best choice." Her voice was robotic, like whenever she tried to be a responsible authority figure.

"Mom he's a total jerk!" I hiss into the phone. Suddenly two arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me into a hard chest.

"I prefer handsome, all-knowing, and confident." Fang said in my ear, his voice was like honey.

You could practically here my mother swoon on the other end of the line. "Is that Nick?" My mom asked. Who? That's his real name? Fang suited him better. "Give the phone to him you're father wants to talk to him."

I did as she said and tried to wiggle my way out of Fang's grip, failing miserably, he easily managed to keep me in place and talk to Jeb who was playing up the Protective Father act.

"Yes, sir," I heard Fang say, sounding oh-so-responsible. "I'll keep her out of the kitchen…The toaster too?" This was followed by laughter from both ends, probably at my expense, but I didn't care because while he was off guard I managed to escape! Freedom! True…I landed on my ass but freedom is still freedom.

"Yeah…" Fang said watching me from across the room, seductively. I glared back at him. "I'll take care of her, sir. Here's Maxine." He tossed me the phone, and plopped down on the couch resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Jeb?"

"So, how are you liking him?" He asked, probably knowing the answer already.

"I don't." I say in a monotone. Jeb sighed into the phone.

"Maxine, please, try. Now have you met you're daughter yet?"

"No, she gets here in ten minutes."

"Hmm, well send us some family pictures when you do! You're mother would lose it if you didn't. Bye, Maxine, love you." He hung up before I could even say it back. Not that I cared.

"It's Maximum." I say quietly, and start to call JJ. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Maxi!" She's the only one who can get away with calling me that. "I already miss you so freaking much! How's the boarding school?"

"It sucks. I'm married." I say walking up the stairs into the bedroom.

"What?" She shrieked followed by a crashing sound. Did she fall down the stairs again? "OMG, what!"

"It's a finishing school with arranged marriages." I whine, JJ's the one who always take my side in a fight, usually.

"No-frickin'-way! Did Jeb legitally send you to a place you're totes gonna hate so you could be, like, a fem-bot?" See, what I mean? She's my Yes-Man.

"Yeah...It sucks. I'm married to this absolute jerk." I whine.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean, you just met him."

"JJ, please, just trust me. He's a player."

"Alright," She said uncertainly, "But how does he look?" I practically here her smile through the phone.

"Uh, he's tall and wears a lot of black." I say not wanting to be caught dead saying how hot he is.

"Max, c'mon! Details please!" She begs.

"He has black hair and dark eyes," I sigh thinking of how his eyes shined like the night sky, sparkly stars everywhere and how his hair just naturally flops over his head in waves. "He's tan."

"Oooh! Is he Italian? If he is and you don't like him then I get dibs! You know my future husbands going to be Italian!" I laugh, and agree to ask him if he's Italian and if she can have his number if he is. Although I'm surprised to find the idea bother me.

"And he has a nice smile." I conclude, sure that I sound like a love sick puppy.

"Sounds like you like him to me!" JJ teases, "But remember if he's Italian he's mine! What's his name?"

"Nick Walker, but I prefer Fang." Fang says into my ear. I whirl around to face him, when did he get in here? Doesn't he make noise when he walks?

JJ giggles, "Is he there, Max?"

"Yeah," Is all I can get out under Fang's intense stare.

"Well, I'll leave you love birds alone! Bye, Maxi!" She says before hanging up.

"So…you think I have a nice smile?" He teases smiling.

Clearing my throat I say, "I don't know what you're talking about, " and try to make a run for the door but not before Fang stops me pulling me to him and planting small kisses on my neck. I stand there practically paralyzed. _What do I do? What do I do?_ I think frantically.

Thankfully the doorbell rings right there. Ah, saved by the bell. I try to squirm from his grip but he won't let me go.

"Someone's at the door," I say, trying to figure out why I actually liked having his germ invested lips anywhere near me.

"Can it wait?" He asks impatiently and, get this, I actually considered it! Eew, eew, eew!

"No," I said finally, "Our daughters here." I say grabbing his wrists and making him follow me down stairs.


	3. Baby Bouncing Girl?

**Hello! I've gotten review! I'm so proud, thank you guys! **

**XxDDxX - Yeah, this is my 1****st**** fanfiction thank you so much! I actually wasn't sure if it was any good. Cause I'm not a fantastic writer.**

**FanFiction To The Max - Don't worry I have a plan for Dylan later…MWAHAHAHA! **

**1234 – HOORAY! I shall gladly accept this being the funniest story you've read all day. Do I get a trophy?**

**And everyone else, by "interesting" do you mean good or bad? C'mon I need practice if I'm gonna be a writer one day! I want criticism! But…in the nicest of ways please? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Oh and by the way Iggy's not blind.**

**Assignment Marriage**

**Chapter 3: Baby Bouncing Girl?**

"Max!" Nudge squealed as I walked down the stairs, "Look at my baby! Isn't he just precious? His name's Christopher!" She said hugging an uncomfortable looking boy around the age of eight, his blond hair was a mess and he had dirt on his cheek.

"No, his name's going to be Daniel!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen as he dug through Fang and mine's fridge. Doesn't he have his own food?

"It's Christopher!" Nudge said tightening her grip around the boy. Poor kid, his face was almost purple. "Daniel is too feminine for him!" She argued her lip pouting.

"Hey, you know what Christopher is in Spanish? Cristobel! What if we go to Mexico or something? You really want him to go around with the name that sounds like crystal balls?" Iggy shouted waving one of my Hot Pockets around in his hand frantically.

"Ew!" A little girl said, who I just noticed, as the boy laughed hysterically. The girl and boy were practically like identical twins, except the girl was obviously younger, maybe six.

Nudge and Iggy started to bicker angrily as the boy escaped Nudge's death grip, the boy and girl ran over to the couch and hopped up and down on the couch happily and began to have a pillow fight. Oh, lovely. Fang rolled his eyes and strolled over to the kitchen and make popcorn. I felt like I was surrounded by a bunch of idiotic baboons.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed angrily, everyone turned to stare at me in surprise but I didn't really care I was too busy plotting which disaster to handle first. Iggy and Nudge, I decided.

"Okay," I said trying to stay calm "Why don't you name him Alex?"

The two glanced at each other, "Fine." They both said.

"And _you_," I said narrowing my eyes and Iggy. "Next time keep your hands off my Hot Pockets!"

"Uh, actually my name's Zephyr." Said the boy who stood like he was frozen in place, a pillow about to hit his sister's face.

"Even better." I sighed; I looked at the girl "What about you, sweetheart?"

"I'm Angel," She said with a small smile, her front tooth was missing. Aww.

"I'm Max. That's Fang." I pointed to him, his hand was digging inside the popcorn bag and he looked wickedly entertained. "This is Nudge and Iggy. Put the pillows down and _no_ jumping on the couch." I said in imitation of my mom's authority figure voice.

I walked over to the kitchen counter and flipped through there folders. Names…allergies…blah…blah. Ugh, where does it say what to do with them? AH HA! They're bedtimes 8:30 and they have school in the morning! _Thank you, God!_

I glanced at the kitchen clock – 8:16, all I have to do is get this angelic little girl into bed? Wow, being a mom is easy!

"Okay, um, what do you want to do before bed?" Nudge asked totally lost.  
>"Play ponies!" Angel yelped happily, already unzipping a "My Little Ponies" suit case and taking plastic horses out.<p>

"No," Zephyr complained, "We played that last time, Angel."

"What do you wanna play, buddy?" Iggy asked chewing the last bite his Hot Pocket.

"Um, monster truck!" He said with a smile. He grabbed Nudge and Iggy's hands and dragged them back into their apartment.  
>"Here you go, Fang." Angel said handing him a dark purple pony with a grape tattoo on its butt. "That one's named Tina."<p>

Fang stared at the pony in his hand and then looked at me with an, I Dare You To Say Something, look. I had to swallow my laughter for Angel's sake.

"And this one's Holly." She handed me one that was probably white once but was now too dirty to tell, the main and tail were red and green stripes, Christmas colors, and it had pieces of mint candy tattooed on its butt and Angel took a light pink one with cotton candy on it was much cleaner, it was obviously her favorite.

They expect children to play with these things? It's, like, some ridiculous underground conspiracy to get little girls to get tattoos on their butts the second they're legal?

"So, Angel, how do you play Ponies?" I asked sill examining the filthy pony, I'm gonna have to burn my hands later to get the germs off them.

"Well," She said combing out the snarls in her pink ponies main with a tiny yellow brush. "My ponies name is Princess, cause she is one, and all the other ponies worship her and have to do what she says."

Angel took her pony and had it scamper over to Fang's who looked like he was having suicidal thoughts at the moment. "'Tina,'" Angel talked for her pony in a somewhat bossy tone. _Uh oh._ "'Go get me and Holly some chocolate pudding!'"_Wait, maybe this won't be so bad._

Fang cocked his eyebrow, silently asking if Angel was being serious. She was. Then he looked at me asking same thing.

I smiled deviously, "'Yeah, Tina.'" I say for my pony just like Angel did. "'Go get us chocolate pudding.'"

"_Max,"_ He says with warning in his tone.

"I would do it myself," I say in my normal voice, "But you promised my dad to keep me out of the kitchen and it's just _so_ far away." I dramatically reach for the fridge from where I'm sitting as if I could just barely touch it, Angel giggled. Fang glared at me any got up to go get the pudding.

After that Princess and her loyal subjects, Holly and Tina, wondered around Sugar Mountain- also known as the couch – to find the Magic Castle of Cotton Candy – also known as throw pillows – and got to take a limo home – also known as Fang's shoe.

"Bed time, sweetheart." I say getting up and stretching up. This was met with cheers of happiness and cries of disappointment from Fang and Angel – guess which was which?

"Five more minutes, Max?" She begged trying to give me Bambi Eyes.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you're bed time was fifteen minutes ago." I say, like I really wish she could stay up and play some more. And secretly, I kind of wished she could. What can I say? She's adorable.

I took Angel's hand and lead her to her new room; she ran in and messily dumped out a small pink back packs filled with books. She picked up one randomly gave it to me.

I flipped the cover open as Angel climbed into her covers and snuggled into my side. Story time, huh? So it _did_ exist!

I cleared my throat uncertainly, "_Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken my true loves kiss. She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep. In the highest room in the tallest tower waiting for her true love and true love's first kiss…"_

I turned to see that Angel was already asleep; I turned to get up and saw Fang watching me and Angel from her bedroom doorway.

Wow, he really needs to start making noise when he walks. Maybe I could put some bells on him, like with what people do to cats and rat dogs.

"What?" I whisper so as not to wake Angel.

"Just admiring my beautiful wife and daughter." He said his gaze so intense I blushed.

I brushed past him and walked into the bathroom to get into my pajamas_. _When I got back into the bedroom he was laying on the bed his shirt off and his head propped up by his hand.

"What're you doing?" I asked, generally confused.

"Waiting for you to get into bed." He said as though it were obvious.

That's when it finally dawned on me there was only _one_ bed. We have to _share _a bed. _What is this?_ _Some legalized prostitution?_

I'd have to kill Jeb the next time I saw him but right now I was too tired to object so I just climbed in making sure that no part of us touched, not even our toes, and drifted into sleep.

"Max?" A sweet little voice said, "Max?" _Angel._

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked trying to wake up.

"I can't find Celeste."...….'the hell is a celeste?

"What's that, sweetie?" I ask finally awake.

"My angel bear. She's white and has a tutu and wings and a halo. I woke up and couldn't find her and I won't go to sleep without her." She's a stubborn one. No wonder I liked her.

I unwrapped Fang's arm from the tight grip around my waist; we must have somehow curled up together in the night, and tried to wake him up.

"Fang, wake up! Fang!" I practically shouted in his ear but he didn't move and I _knew_ he was awake; he was too tense to be asleep. "I know you're up, jerk."

And that's how my mandatory, beautiful sleep was deprived at the expense of a stuffed bear. Life is cruel.

"I don't know, Ange," I said for the fiftiest time, "Are you sure you can't survive the night without her?" and like fifty times before her eyes teared up slightly at the mere thought of going on without her precious bear. Ugh.

Then, like it had so many other times today, two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into a rock hard chest. Fang kissed my temple _just assuming it was okay because I was his wife. The jerk._

But my fury melted into thankfulness when he said, "Go to sleep, I'll help her find her bear."

I was pretty pissed when he came back to bed five minutes later. "Where was it?" I asked amazed,

He was silent for a few moments, and then I saw that he was trying to keep from laughing. "Under Angel's bed." He smirked finally.

**Guess what? I have a little game! If you know what movie Angel's story is from tell me in the review box and type…RachiePoo a bunch of times!**

**Anyway…what do you think? Overall I think its okay but I could use some criticism, I won't get better just by compliments!**

**Thanks for the reviews! -Rachel**


	4. Chocolate Pancakes and Worst Enemies

**Hello again! I have returned, **_**of course**_**. Some people have been noticing that I update quickly, that's because I already had some little drabbles typed up. Speaking of which: I HAVE A PLAN BUT I COULD STILL USE IDEAS SO PLEASE SUBMIT ANY DRABBLES IF YOU'D LIKE!**

**Now, the correct answer for Angel's Story was Shrek. Sorry, gals, it wasn't Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty, but nice guesses. They're kind of the same thing if you ask me.**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez: Thanks, I really appreciated that. It made me smile.**

**MaxRideLover56: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm trying my best but I they **_**did **_**just meet, what do you expect? Them to make out constantly?**

**Lastly, am I really so unloved that you don't bother to smell my Penname correctly? Ouch! That hurts; excuse me while I pull this knife out of my back! Just kidding! **

**P.S. GAZZY IS IGGY & NUDGE'S KID!**

**Assignment Marriage**

**Chapter Four:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Nudge glared at her alarm clock angrily. Last night had been the roughest night of Nudge's life.

After Zephyr had dragged Iggy and Nudge bag to their apartment she discovered what the world of toy monster trucks and explosives was like. Yes, explosives. A hobby Iggy and Zephyr – oh, right. _Gazzy_ – had in common.

Iggy had given Zephyr the nickname the Gasman – or Gazzy - after he showed them one of his deadly occurrences while trying to make Nudge's tooth paste explode under thirty seconds. He made it with seven second seconds to spare, in case you were interested.

And now she had to get up, get dressed, wake up Gazzy, get him ready for school, make his lunch, wake up Max – something told Nudge that she was a slow riser – and then go to school herself.

She pulled herself out of bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and tried to get enough energy to be her usual chipper self.

Digging through her closet she just somehow managed to get into her jeans even though she was half awake and was about to pull her favorite striped red and white shirt over her bra when she felt a pair of eyes watching her_. Iggy._

"Iggy!" Nudge exploded, scrambling to cover herself up. "You sick perv! Go wake up Gazzy or else!"

He laughed about to ask her, Or else what? but quickly decided that it was best to just do what she says. He and Gazzy had put her through hell last night. Making a mental note to make up for that later, Iggy pulled himself out of bed and closed the door almost silently.

Nudge ran down the stairs, almost knocking over Gazzy in her hurry to wake up Max. But she made sure to firmly cross her arms over her chest when she walked into the kitchen where Iggy was scrambling eggs.

"Max, wake up." Nudge said, leaning over Max's bed.

"I _am_ up." Max said, almost bitterly, "I've _been_ up for almost an hour."

"Then why are you still in bed?" Nudge said impatiently and a little curious.

"Because I can't move." She said gesturing to Fang whose arms were locked around her in an iron cage. Like Angel would cuddle Celeste.

Nudge stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. The way Max glared at her only made her laugh harder.

"What?" Max hissed, she could not understand why this was _oh-so-funny!_

"Nothing, nothing." Nudge smiled knowingly, "Sorry interrupt you're little cuddle fest."

"_No!_ It is _not!_ Okay, he's cuddling with me! See? Now get me out of here _before I kill you_!" Max growled already struggling for Fang to let go of her like she'd done all morning.

Swallowing down her laughter Nudge came over and started to yank Max arms until she cried out in pain. _He would not let go!_

"Hmm…" Nudge hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, don't move."

"Oh, like I have a choice!"

Nudge ignored her and came over ready to tickle Fang's stomach. Wiggling her fingers all over Fang's torso until he squirmed and laughed. Max was free in seconds but managed to fall over the side of the bed, landing on her head**. (A/N: Tehehehehe that rhymed)**

After a mega quick shower Max ran to her closet, she had already lost an hour of time to get ready. She slipped on her jean shorts and her "To the Max" tank, completing her outfit with red converse.

"Fang, wake up!" Max called from down the hall as she woke up Angel.  
>"C'mon, sweetie. First day of school and we slept in." Max muttered as she picked out a simple blue dress with polka dot leggings from Angel's closet.<p>

Sensing Max's stress Angel pulled on her cloths and ran down stairs to see Zephyr. It was the first night ever they hadn't slept in the same room as each other, she'd missed him.

Max ran down the stairs after her and was surprised to see Fang showered, dressed in his usual black, and making chocolate chip pancakes for her and Angel. _Aww, that's sweet_, Max thought. She was about to grab one and kiss Fang on the cheek….

….When she remembered that she hates his guts. Ew! And, uh, besides she has to make Angel's lunch.

She managed to scramble together a decent looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich and through a juice box and chips into a small paper bag. _Done! Wow, this mom stuff is eeeeeasy!_

Angel ran into the room with Zephyr, who looked messier than he did last night. Angel smiled at the pancakes and she began to gobble them down faster than Max thought possible.

"Try some, Zephyr. Fang's a really good cook." Angel said through a mouth full of squashy, chocolately mush.

Zephyr took a few dozen, "My names Gazzy now. Or the Gasman, Iggy gave me the name."

"The Gasman?" Fang asked confused. "Why does he call you th-"

"NO!" Nudge screamed running into their apartment followed by Iggy. "Don't ask that! _Ever!" _Everyone stared at her for a moment totally wierded out, safe Iggy and Zephyr who were laughing like the maniac.

"Uh…okay," Max said confused. "Zephyr, I think you left your back pack for school upst-"

"It's Gazzy. Say it with me, Ga-Zeee." He enunciated like Max was an idiot. _Huh, so that's what that feels_ _like_, Max thought thinking back to yesterday when she'd done the same thing to her parents. She didn't like it.

Gritting her teeth Max grabbed a pancake and took Angel's hand so they could walk to the bus stop just outside the campus. Nudge did the same with Gazzy.

The bus was there when they arrived, the door just about to open. The "moms" were pulling their "kids" hair into cute pig tails or straightening they're collars. Lissa was there, too, she was suppose to supervise, but was instead talking animatedly with a fellow red-head, but this one was older.

"…he is such a dream." Max heard the older girl sigh paying no attention to her daughter who was tugging at her sleeve wanting a hug goodbye.

"I know! Too bad one of the new-bees is his roommates." Lissa said jealously.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's not like it matters. I'm sure she's no competition."

"I dunno, Max is kinda pretty." Lissa said uncomfortable with the way the older girl narrowed her eyes at her. Max's head snapped up at the mention of her name.

"But I'm way prettier." She snapped,

"You haven't even seen her y-" Lissa started but was shortly cut off.

"And _besides_, you should have seen him flirt with me yesterday."

Max tried not to listen as she gently pushed Angel forward to go onto the bus. But she couldn't help but wonder how many other girls had he flirted on yesterday. I mean, he and Iggy flirted on her and Nudge before they were even "married."

"Hey, you watch out for your sister," Nudge whispered to Gazzy who puffed out his chest responsibly. Max and Nudge waved to Gazzy and Angel as they drove away on the tacky, yellow bus. As soon as they were gone Nudge burst into tears.

"Uh, Nudge? You okay?" Max asked concerned. She hated talking about her own feelings but if talking about someone else's made them feel better Max was all ears.

"No!" Nudge wailed sobbing onto Max's shoulder. "It's my baby's first day of school! He's growing up!" Max almost laughed but then saw that Nudge was totally serious_. Okaaaay_.

"Shh…Shh…" Max hushed patting Nudge's back uncomfortably. "Nudge, you know they're not _really_ our kids right?"

"Well, _yeah_." Nudge said trying to wipe away her tears, "But I already love them so much."

Max smiled, "Me too. But know what? They'll be home tonight and the whole year. And know what else? You're gonna be a great mom one day."

"Aww_ thanks_, Max!" Nudge gushed hugging Max tightly.

The two hurried back to their apartments to grab they're back packs which they'd stupidly forgotten. As they scrambled up the stairs a boy their age ran into Max full speed knocking the paper's he'd been carrying all over the steps.

Max nearly flew backwards when his hand quickly lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with clear blue ones, they reminded her of the Caribbean Sea. **(A/N: I'm sorry I had to do this)**

His hair was golden blonde and sort of spiked up in front of his forehead so it didn't get in the way of his pretty eyes. In short he was hot. As she stared at him in awe she noticed he was staring straight back.

"Uh, sorry. 'Bout that." The boy said, blushing suddenly. His voice was smooth and friendly.

"Uh, no problem. It was my fault." No, it wasn't. So why'd she say it was?

He smiled adorably, "I'm Dylan." He reached out to shake her hand. It seemed kind of formal but Max took it anyway.

"I'm Max and that's Nudge." She said pointing to Nudge and trying to play it cool. If she played her cards right she might get to hang out with him again. She loved Nudge but she needed more friends. Iggy and Fang didn't disserve to qualify, much less count.

Speak of the devil; Fang appeared with his eyes narrowed at Dylan. He wrapped an arm around Max's shoulder almost naturally and pulled her in just enough so he could smell her cherry scented hair. He loved cherries.

"Hey, Dylan." Fang said, unfriendly sounding. He practically hissed Dylan's name. It was like he hated him.

Max noted that Iggy had wrapped his arm around Nudge's waist and she happily babbled on about something along the lines of hair care products. _Well, good for her_. Iggy however wasn't even listening, he just watched Fang and Dylan as if he'd have to break up a fight any second.

"Fang." Dylan acknowledged, even crueler than Fang had.

"Uh, Fang," Max hissed at him between gritted teeth. She gestured as much as he could at his arm entangling her. "_What're you doing?"_

"Just walking my lovely bride to class." Fang said not looking her in the eye; in fact he was staring coldly at Dylan. As if to prove a point.

Dylan smirked. _Two can play that game_, he thought. "Hey, Max, you wanna hang out sometime?" He was staring directly back at Fang.  
>Max frowned but agreed, scribbling her phone number onto Dylan's hand and agreeing to call eachother so they could make plans.<p>

She thought she saw Fang's jaw tighten but she must have imagined it. Dylan smiled at her again and walked off triumphantly.

"Okay," Max said turning to Fang. "You have three seconds to explain. What was that about?"

"Nothing." Fang said quickly glaring after Dylan. "I brought you're back pack." He said handing it to her. Max was about to demand further explanation but at that time the bell had chosen to ring loudly. _Oh, excellent! They were late on their first day. _

**Alright, alright. I knew this was coming. The boo-hoo's about Dylan. Yes, I know. I hate him too, but it simply had to be done.**

**Sorry if Fang seemed kinda out of character –OR TOTALLY IN CHARACTER, EH? EH? – or mean. Let me know if he was.**

**It took a bit to type this up but here it is, hooray! Okay, now I'm tired so…**_**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**_


	5. And That Was When I Decked Him

_**Bonjour Mademoiselles! **_**I have returned…again. Really it's sad how much free time I have but whatever. Why not entertain these incredibly kind reviewers via the internet with some good old writing? **

**123 – Cat – Cat – 321: Okay, I'll try and make them more hesitant with the whole marriage ordeal, you make a fair point.**

**Also, I'm gonna switch POV's often, I can't make a commitment to just one!**

**Assignment Marriage**

**Chapter Five:**

Fang's Point Of View:

"Hey, man, we should probably go." Iggy said shoving his hands in his pockets.

I practically groaned, "Oh, yes. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day at _finishing _school." I'd told Iggy before; finishing school is lame. Like I need to learn how to support a family. But last year our parents heard of this place on the internet and we were shipped off here faster than I thought possible, and now we're back for year two. What fun.

"Hey, it's not so bad here. I mean, we get to hang out with hot girls. Like this morning, I saw Nudge in her bra. So hot." Iggy said, staring off into space with a dream like smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. Oh yeah, and _I'm _the perverted player in our little duo. Right.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face bringing him back to reality and grabbed mine and Max and Nudge's bags, which they'd forgotten.

Iggy smiled apologetically at me and we made our way down the halls but it quickly vanished.

"Uh, _dude_," Iggy said pointing to the small flight of stairs ahead. _"It's Dylan_."

Sure enough, there the dick was smiling giddily like the idiot he was. But he wasn't alone; he was shaking hands with a tall girl with light brown hair with sandy streaks. It was Max.

"_Shit_." I swore under my breath and Iggy gave me a pitying look, after stealing Nudge's back pack from my hand he walked over and wrapped his arm around Nudge's waist who beamed happily. _Aw, young_ _love_. Moving on…

…I gritted my teeth and tried to calm down enough so I could at least be civil in front of Max. But it was hard; this was bad. Like waaay bad. Like "on a scale from one to ten this is a thirty-six" bad. Walking up lazily I slung my arm across Max's shoulder and pulled her into me, smelling her sweet hair.

"Hey, Dylan." I hissed. God, I hate him. Don't ask why, I have my reasons.

"Fang," Dylan said his voice like venom.

"Uh, Fang," Max said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing?"

I considered ignoring her. _Couldn't she see I was having an instense stare down with the person I hate_ _most in the world?_ But decided against it, I could use the question to my advantage, "Just walking my lovely bride to class." I said glaring at Dylan, hoping he wasn't so stupid as to not understand my secret message: _Don't even think about it._

He smirked, he understood. But he didn't care in the least. "Hey, Max, wanna hang out some time?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max's brow furrow in confusion and she frowned, but nodded. I clenched my jaw so hard I thought I heard a tooth crack as I watched her scribble her number onto the back of his hand.

Her brow furrowed again as she watched Dylan walk off and then she turned to me, "Okay, you have three seconds to explain. What was that about?"

_Yeah, like I'm gonna tell her_, I thought glaring after Dylan. "Nothing. I brought you're back pack." I handed it to her and, thankfully, the bell rang.

I hurried her along to our first class, Parenting II. Mr. ter Bortch was gonna kill us! Oh, _great!_ See? Whenever you're involved with the dick Dylan bad things happen!

Iggy, Nudge, Max, and I scrambled into the room just as ter Bortch was passing out baby dolls. _What the hell_? I glanced around the room but everybody seemed to think a grown German man having a collection of creepy baby dolls was normal. Brigid gave me a flirtatious smile and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. Well, that _was_ normal.

"Vell, vell, vell, look who has decided to join us." Ter Bortch said narrowing his eyes. (**A/N: I'm sorry but I don't know how to type in German. Any pointers?)**

"We got lost." Max lied easily, and sounding so incredibly _honest_. She grabbed my hand and led me to the back row of lab tables.

Bortch's cruel eyes fixed on Max for a few seconds. For a second I thought we were doomed to have detention on our first day; no newbie can lie under Borth's glare, but Max was doing it. Looking totally honest. "Ah, jes. You ah new students, jah?" He continued still sounding suspicious.

Max perced her lips to stop from giggling and I silently prayed she wouldn't say anything stupid. Restraining herself from laughing she scribbled a note and passed it to Nudge who sat next to her. The two were giggling like a bunch of school girls the whole class. FML.

~ Five Classes Later ~

"You are going to be the worst mom ever." I told Max not really joking. Throughout the classes we'd had together so far she had exploded one oven in Cooking class, thrown spit balls at Ms. Sandra in Paying Bills 101, and lost her temper with Mr. Bullocks in Attending You're Toddler class.

"I know. My kids will probably end up being anorexic because I can't cook. They'll, like, crawl on their hands and knees to my brothers begging for food. _Oh, please Uncle Ari, feed us! Save us!"_ Max said impersonating a weak sounding little girl. "_Come, children. I'll rescue you from this bad, bad woman_!" Her voice now sounded low like a boy's. (**A/N: This is actually what my brother teases me about all the time. I can't cook!**)

I laughed, "You have a brother?"

Max was just about to answer when Brigid stormed up. "Hey, Fang." She said seductively.

"Hey," I said back, making sure my voice was charming. I wouldn't have bothered with just any other girl but this was Brigid. She was a senior; a _hot_ senior. Her hair was a fiery red and she had a good straight nose, but her lips were a little too big for her face. I'm not saying its bad – she's a _great _kisser – it's just an observation.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max look down at her shoes, kind of meekly, and kind of, well, pissed. I almost smiled. _Was she jealous?_

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Brigid pouted her lips trying to make her eyes look big. What Max called the Bambi eyes and it was adorable on Angel but on Brigid it was kind of creepy.

Just as I was about to answer yes Max cut in, "Woops, gotta go. Would you look at the time? It's our lunch hour; c'mon, Fang." She tugged at my arm impatiently.

"_Excuse me. Who're you_?" Brigid said acidly.

Max squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes, "Max Ride. But you can call me _Max Walker_, and you are?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I'm Brigid Dwyer. Except I'm "married" to this total geek Mike Techs." She said curtly. "Call me." Brigid whispered into my ear before strutting down the hallway with her heals clicking the whole time**. (A/N: Mike is the techno geek from the subway tunnels in New York)**

"Bitch much?" Max muttered under her breath so low I wasn't even sure I'd heard it, but I had.

"Jealous much?" I was about to say to Max, but she was already walking down the hallway to the cafeteria hugging herself tightly. _What is her deal?_ I asked totally confused and yet amazed by her. I stood there just watching her, trying to figure her out, when she made a wrong turn down the hall. _Again._ I swear, this girl could get lost in a paper bag.

"Max!" I called hurrying after her, "You're going the wrong way!" I turned the corner she had expecting to see her back facing me stubbornly but I didn't. I didn't see anyone. _Where'd she go?_ I peeked into a few empty classrooms but she was gone.

"Well, she looked pretty pissed." Dylan said from behind me. I turned on my heal to face him and narrowed my eyes. "Then again, I would be too if I had to marry you."

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He smiled; this, apparently, was what he'd hoped I'd say. "I want Max."

"Well, you can't have her." I growled clenching my fists. Whoa. Okay, I get that my names Fang but since when do I growl? And over some girl, too!

Dylan walked closer to me, sizing me up in case a fight breaks out. And trust me, it has before. "And who's going to stop me? You? Because that worked so well the last time." He taunted, this is another thing that I hate about him; he knows how to push me.

"Last time I at least got to kick your ass." I was about to lose it and he knew it and he didn't care. He actually hoped I would, even if it meant me kicking his ass again.

"But that didn't stop me from f****** you're sister." He said right into my face and that's when I decked him. And it pretty much went downhill from there.

**Hehehehehehe! Bet none of you saw that coming! **

**Okay for those who didn't understand Ter Botch he said: "Well, well, well look who decided to join us" and "Ah, yes. You are the new students, yes?"**

**Now, you like chapter, yes? Yes? Review please – give me a suggestion, a review, and idea! I'LL TAKE 'EM ALL!**


	6. And It All Went Downhill From There

**I have returned! Thanks for the reviews and the pointers on how to type in German.**

**I realize this is kind of well…dramatic. Like, Pretty Little Liars dramatic and I'm only on chapter five – soon to be six. Should I tone it down a bit? Let me know.**

**Also, those who've read all the books that are out, don't you think that "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts, like, **_**totally**_** fits Max and Fang **_**perfectly?**_

**Assignment Marriage**

**Chapter Six:**

**Fang's Point of View:**

Dylan stumbled back a few steps, his hand pressed to his face checking to see if he was bleeding. I punched him again, furious and out for blood.

His eyes narrowed and a fire built on rage seemed to shine in them. Just as I tried to hit him across the jaw a third time he seemed to recover enough to grab my fist just as it would have connected with his ugly face.

His other hand lashed out and hit me _hard_. Much harder than I thought he could. I had a few seconds to determine that my lip had a cut, but wasn't bleeding, when his fist slammed into my jaw again. _Well, it's bleeding now!_

I stumbled back and quickly wiped the blood from my lip on my sleeve. _Okay, Fang, strategize_! I yelled at myself silently. Can't just hit his head the whole time; though tempting. Better go for the stomach, if I knock the wind out of him it'll be harder for him to fight.

Carrying out my plan, I swung my fist backwards and then swung it forward, it crashed into his gut. I almost smiled at the satisfying _oof!_ he made.

Dylan sucked in a gulp of air trying to get his breath back; he bounced on his toes – _this is fighting not_ _ballet, you moron!_ - trying to far enough away from me to do so. I swung my fist backwards about to hit his stomach again just in time to see Dylan's eyes take on a look of cold determination. He finally planted his feet, arching them forward to get traction and then launched himself at me, my fist swung behind him hitting the empty air.

He had me pinned, his knees keeping my arms still. Then his two fists took turns using my face as a crash test dummy. I could feel one of my eyes starting to swell shut and I think I heard a bone in my nose crack as blood starts to gush from it. _Crap._

For a second – a hair of a second – I think he _might actually win_. But then I remember something my dad told me once, _Cheat. That's how you win in street fighting, use every dirty trick you can_, it had seemed like the worst advice in the world at the time. I mean, what dad encourages his kid to get into a fight? But right now I've never felt more relatable to my crazy old business man of a dad.

I arch my back sending head forward to head butt him. _Ow!_ Okay, that was just stupid and _painful_. But it seemed to have hurt him just as badly, not enough for him to get off me, but enough. I arch my back again and spit blood and saliva into his eyes.

"_Arg!_" He cries disgusted and frustrated. Falling on his ass trying to get away from me as he wipes his face on his lame jacket's sleeve.

I jump to my feet in a squatting position as if I'm about to take off running – _oh, wait!_ – that's because I am. But not away from him, quite the opposite actually.

I launch forward, feeling like a lion about to attack its poor defenseless prey. Y'know, except that I'm human and that Dylan totally disserves this. I mean, it's bad enough he did it, breaking Ella's heart. But the bastard has the balls to go around and brag about it?

Pinning his shoulders with my knees I swing my fists back and forth like he did to me – accept _much more brutal. _

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ I hear chanting around me for the first time. I look up to see a crowd of people from the campus watching us with wicked amusement.

How long have they been here? I make out Iggy, Nudge, and Max's faces in the crowd. Iggy looks entertained – _of course_ – but also a panicked, like he has to tell me something. Nudge just looks surprised and Max looks aghast. Oh, great. Now my girlfriends pissed at me – well, not girlfriend per say. More like, uh, roommates? Or friends with benef-

"Dude!" Iggy hisses breaking me from my thoughts, "Principal Pruitt's on his way!"

_Shit._ I jump up onto my feet about to make a run for it.

"_Mister Walker_!" Pruitt yells outraged as he makes his way through the crowd. "Get out of my way!" He hisses at some random students.

I almost run anyway, but he's already seen my face. _Shit_. Flipping the hair out of my face, I wipe the blood from my nose and lip on my sleeve.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pruitt demands in his strong accent, his face flushed a nasty purple. When I'm unable to come up with anything he continues, "Care to tell everyone why you are assaulting Mr. Hart?" **(A/N: Yes, Dylan's last name is Hart, it had to be perfect sounding because Dylan's a douche) **

I open my mouth but no sound comes out. I know what Pruitt wants to hear, It was just boys being boys, but I'm not the bastard's lap dog. "He provoked me." I say, honestly feeling like a total idiot anyway.

"Get up!" Pruitt says harshly to Dylan who's on the floor sniffling as if he was on the verge of tears. _Be a_ _man, Dylan_. "Follow me to my office. Out of my way!" He says to us, than to the ocean of students who'd been watching the whole display, apparently.

Dylan and I follow him careful not to get within six feet of each other.

"That was so hot." Brigid says to me as I follow Pruitt. I noticed that two more buttons on her blouse were undone but was too pissed and tired to care.

Principal Pruitt's office was much smaller than you'd think. It was a 10 foot by 10 foot square. Pruitt plopped down into his typical leathered and spinning chair, behind his desk was a small window that brought in little light but outlined is silhouette making him seem more tall and threatening then in real life. I'm pretty sure he bought the window just for that reason.

"Sit!" He commanded and Dylan did so immediately putting on the face of innocence_. Oh, please_. I rolled my eyes before sitting in the stiff chair.

Surprisingly, the principal looked pretty calm. Unsurprisingly, he exploded five seconds after I thought that. "You ignorant little savage!" He yells at me, only _me_. "It's only the second day here and we already have a fight? Are you so brainless and delicate that you result to violence as second nature all because Mr. Hart hurt your feelings? If so, then maybe Flock Academy Finishing and Board isn't for you."

By the end of his speech I'm practically ready to burst I'm so mad. "No." I say through gritted teeth, I can't get kicked out of Flock Academy, dad will kill me.

"No, what?" Pruitt growls.

"No, sir." I enunciate. Pruitt ponders this for a few seconds, wondering if I'm sincere and then nods his giggly head.

"Very well, seeing as this is your first time causing any trouble," That wasn't true; this is just the first time I've been caught. "I'll let you off with detention for a week."

"But-"I start to protest, but he gives me a sharp look cutting me off like a dagger.

"No buts, if anything I'm letting you off easy. Also, you will have to apologize to Mr. Hart and shake his hand. Understand?"

Begrudgingly I nodded and stood up to shake the bastard's hand. I only look up once and instantly regret it, his expression is a total poker face but his eyes are taunting and definitely satisfied.

"I'm sorry." I say through my teeth.

"It's cool, man." Dylan says pleasantly like we're old friends.

"Very good. You may go back to your rooms, classes are almost over." Pruitt says dismissively. Well at least I get to skip last hour.

When I get to the apartment Iggy's already there waiting for me.

"Oh, man! That was the most intense fight you've ever been in! I mean, you were kicking his ass! You were like _bam! bam!_ and he was like _pow!_ But you must've been pretty pissed 'cause you were like _bam! bam! bam! bam!_ "Yeah, Iggy's not the best at sound effects. "But, aw, man. He must have got you pretty good before me and the girls got there, I mean, look at your face!" He laughed.

I groaned and turned to look at my face in the mirror for the first time. Wasn't too bad, but it was worse than I thought. My eye was almost swollen shut and had a blotchy purple and green bruise covering it, my lower lip was cut down the middle, but I figured my nose wasn't broken.

"So what'd he say? Must have been pretty bad. Mr. Rock, Mr. Composed, getting into a fight on day two? Dish!" Iggy commanded.

"Dish?" I asked slightly disgusted, slightly amused.

"I mean, uh, spill it." Iggy cleared his throat trying to make it lower and masculine. "I've been spending too much time around Nudge."

"He said something about Ella. And I have a week of detention." I explained. I turned around to see Max and Nudge walking in eating packets of pudding leftover from lunch. Man, Max loves that pudding.

"Well, there's one good thing to this," I saw Iggy smirk out of the corner of my eye, I didn't bother to look at him, I was too busy watching Max. _Was she mad at me?_

"What's that?"

"Brigid was watching you the whole time," Iggy says in a "duh" tone. He has been spending too much time with Nudge. Max, by the way, seemed to stiffen her shoulders at Brigid's name. "I swear, I thought she was about to charge into the fight and rip you're clothes off right there!"

Max refused to meet my gaze, she just went about her business as if we weren't even there. I chuckled quietly at Iggy.

"Hey, Max? I'm going to go pick up Angel and Gazzy! I can't wait to see how they're day went!" Nudge squealed.

"I'll go with, Nudge." Iggy said sounding confused and as if he was a million miles away, his eyes flickered back and forth between me and Max.

The two left. Leaving me and Max alone. Great.

**Hey, I was going to right more but the fight seen kind of took up too much room so I hope you all look forward to chapter seven next time!**


	7. Hanging with Dylan

**Okay, I'm running out of ways to say 'Hi' to you guys, any ideas? And THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**MaximumRideFanAddict: Thanks for the compliment! It made me smile! And I know my grammar kind of sucks especially the "you're" and "your" parts. Having a Beta Reader sounds awesome, but I'm still new with the FanFiction thing, so how does it work?**

**FlowerChild22: , that is weird. And your Dylan does sound a little prissy! Don't tell him I said that!**

**FunnyBunnyTree: No, Iggy's not blind and Ella is Fang's sister because I didn't want to make up a new character, Original Characters tend to bug me**

Assignment Marriage:

I could practically feel Fang's dark eyes burning a hole in the back of my head but I refused to look at him until I figured things out with myself.

I mean, I felt…I don't know what I felt. Anger, annoyance, surprise, confusion, and even a little gratitude were all the emotions that swam through me all fighting for the spotlight. I didn't like it _at all_. You all know I don't like mushy gushy emotions.

I picked up a cherry red apple and tossed it high in the air before swiftly catching it and taking a giant bite. "So…how was your day?" I face Fang, trying to laugh off the tension in the air.

Fang gave me a dry look and said nothing. When I got a good look at him I was surprised to see a blotchy black eye and a cut on his lip. When I got there Fang was kicking Dylan's ass, but apparently there had been more to it than that.

I bit into the apple again and chewed slowly not sure what to say. I looked around the room; at the clock, Angel's crayons, the TV, anywhere but Fang.

"What happened?" I ask finally unable to suppress the question anymore.

"Nothing." He said as though the subject was over. Case closed. _It so wasn't._

My mouth fell open as I gaped at him and quickly snapped my jaw shut trying to recover. But _come on_, that's it? _Doesn't he trust me?_ I felt hurt make its way to center stage shoving anger and confusion out of the way.

"Well it was obviously _something_." I pressed anger taking over again.

"No, it wasn't." Fang said harshly, "It was just…"

"Boys being boys?" I guessed sarcastically, expecting Fang to snort and then begrudgingly explain why they were fighting. People are _so_ predictable.

But you can imagine my surprise when, after a pause, Fang said, "I guess so."

Anger flushed through me. _He was lying. Doesn't the bastard trust me? _Oh, I see. He can use me as his _stupid little girlfriend_, he can _lead me on_, flaunt _stupid slutty Brigid_ in my face, but Heaven forbid he try to talk to me on a _freaking emotional level!_ I perced my lips and fought back the urge to shriek loudly in frustration.

"Fine." I huffed grabbing my bag from the couch and storming out of the room making sure the door slammed loudly behind me.

"Max?" Nudge said down the hall with Iggy and the kids. "You okay?"

"Peachy." I hissed as I passed her.

"Where're you going? Are we going out for dinner or something? Can we go to Dave and Busters?"

"_No_, we're not!_ I'm_ going _anywhere_ but here!" I practically exploded. I almost scrambled to apologize at Nudge when I saw the hurt in her eyes but instead charged off. _That's me, folks! Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride._

Walking aimlessly I took a left and then a right until I found myself in front of the Attending Your Toddler room, which looked like it belonged to a preschool.

Seeing an opportunity to cause some mischief I turned the door handle and was surprised to see it was unlocked. _Mr. Bullocks' is such an idiot_; I thought walking through the dark room not bothering to turn on the lights. I examined a stuffed bear and Barbie Doll in the front of the classroom. Yesterday Mr. Bullock had spent the whole class talking about how stuffed animals are better to play with than Barbie's because they give little girls unrealisticexpectations on what her body's supposed to look like_. __**(**_**A/N**_**: **_**This is true; if Barbie was real she'd be 6'0" and weigh 100 lbs when the average women is 5'4" and weighs 145 lbs but whatever. Barbie's a **_**doll!)**_

I set down the bear and looked closer at the doll, stroking her long strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were electric green and she looked flawless with her thick long lashes and flirty red lips. The doll kind of reminded me of Brigid, both of them were the image of perfection.

_Not like me_, I thought finding a toy mirror and examining my reflection in it. With my ratty light brown hair. And plane brown eyes. And ugly freckles scattered over my nose. Even my lips were much thinner than Brigid's.

Sinking to the floor I sat on a giant stuffed tortoise used for story time that was covered in a fine layer of dust. I curled up hugging my knees to my chest feeling wretched tears start to streak down my cheeks.

What was wrong with me? I've never ever cared about anything as stupid as petty as looks and now here I am crying just because of it and some stupid boy. A stupid player. Whatever happened to my "sixth sense?"

"Max?" Said a boy's voice that sounded like it had been dipped in honey. I quickly scrambled to collect myself, wiping most of my tears on my sleeve and forcing a tiny amused smile. _No way was _anyone_ seeing me cry_. "Max, is that you?" The boys asked again.

"Yeah?" I asked squinting through the darkness trying to see the boy's face.

He walked forward and the moonlight from the window shined onto his head and shoulders revealing Dylan. Seeing me he smiled.

"Hey, you." He plopped down onto the tortoise sitting next to me. He sat so close his knee brushed against mine.  
>"Hey," I said embarrassed and hoping he couldn't tell I'd been crying. How cliché would that be? Boy sees girl crying, he comforts her, and they end up getting hitched. Puh-lease.<p>

"What're you doing in here?" He asks brushing his blond hair out of his face revealing a black eye that went all the way to the top of his cheek bone.

"Playing with my Barbie doll, care to join me?" I tease lifting up the Brigid doll. He smiles again, he has a nice smile.

"Do I get to be your Ken?" Dylan says and I find myself smiling back at him, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "No, seriously. What're you doing in here?"

"Um, I forgot my notebook." I lie easily, "Don't want to get behind in this class."

Dylan eyes me thoughtfully before saying, "Max, you're a good liar, but I'm a better one. We don't take notes in Attending Your Toddler. And actually, aren't you the girl who they say got into a giant fight with Mr. Bullock telling him to shove a rattle up his-"

"Okay! Okay!" I say cutting him off trying to suppress my laughter, "I get it. I'm busted."

"Yeah, you are." Dylan says brushing the hair out of my face and wiping away a tear that I'd missed, "What's wrong?"

I consider using Fang's excuse, which apparently is just saying "nothing" but I'm not like him. I actually let myself trust people, like how I trust Dylan. "I was just feeling kind of self conscious."

"That's ridiculous," Dylan says giving me a weird look, "You're beautiful."

"I am?" I ask sounding like a little kid.

"Gorgeous. Wish I could say the same about me." He then mutters partly to himself pointing to his bruised eye.

"Yeah, what happened anyway?" I ask, dimly noticing that we seemed to be getting closer to each other.

Dylan looked surprised, "Fang didn't tell you?"

"Not a thing."

Letting out a huge sigh Dylan explained seeming almost nervous, "Me and him used to be, like, best friends in middle school. But then one day at a party we ended up liking the same girl and she chose me. Fang got pissed and said he never wanted to see me again. I guess he never got over it and when he did he lost it. Leaving me with a black eye."

I smile tenderly at him, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Dylan grins at me and nods. I slowly kiss his cheek bone and smile at him.

"Can't believe Fang didn't trust me with that." I grumble after a few moments of silence.

"He's always had trust issues." Dylan says, I stare at the weird look on his face. He looked…satisfied? But I ignored it.

I didn't say anything, I was too mad. Not only had Fang not trusted me with the most ridiculous thing in the world but he had beaten up Dylan for it! _That's so stupid!_

"Well, I should probably get going." I say standing up and brushing the dust from the tortoise off my butt.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Dylan begged with Bambi eyes.

"Hmm…" I hummed, considering it. "No. I need to get back." I set the Brigid doll on Mr. Bullocks' desk and walked out the door feeling much better leaving than I had coming in.

"Will you go out with me?" I heard Dylan call from the room and I was so surprised I stopped walking all together.

It was when I heard those words that I realized how much I actually liked Dylan. Like, _liked-liked_. The butterflies in my stomach were raging, my heart was on overdrive, and my ears were pounding so loud I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. But I had.

I had a tiny smile on my face and I quickly headed back to Mr. Bullocks' room. I peeked from behind the door so just my head and shoulder could be seen and smiled at Dylan. "Yes."

**I'm sure this is not what you wanted to happen. But I thought it would be good for the readers (obviously, that's you guys) to get a glimpse of Dylan. Get some questions into those heads of yours! Is this all an act? Or does he truly like her? Why did he lie about he and Fang being old friends? MOST OF THESE QUESTIONS…OR NOT WILL BE ANSWERED IN CHAPTER EIGHT!**


	8. Too Bad, I'm Going

**Okay, kids! Let's put on a show! (I totally stole that from A Thousand Ways to Die. Ever seen?) Okay, this is what I got in response with Dylan: People liking Dylan, – didn't want that to happen – People thinking he's faking it – that's what I was after – and people hating the chapter completely – this made me sad, but what did I expect? I was asking for it.**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: I would wish for – **_**God, this is pathetic**_** – a boyfriend. Someone to make me get the warm and fuzzes inside. Very sad, I know. Or a puppy! Who doesn't love puppies?**

**Faxisthegreatest123: "Hanging Dylan" BAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I know Max was like majorly out of character in chapter seven! And book wise - I didn't think Dylan was **_**too**_** pathetic! In my Fan Fiction - DYLAN IS A LYING WHORE WHO CAN SHOVE IT! Hehe.**

**Animala Swan: Today, I have decided to use your laundry idea! So, thanks much! SO EXCITED FOR THIS!**

**On with the show…**

**Assignment Marriage:**

"ATTENTION, STUDENTS, ATTENTION! CAMPUSS CURFEW IS IN ONE MINUTES! CAMPUS CURFEW IS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Principal Pruitt yelled into the speakers, his heavy accent hung in the air of the empty halls. Empty except for Max, of course.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Max yelled at herself sprinting down the hallway. _Way to go, Ace, be late for Curfew all for some boy! _Max thought taking a quick left down the hall_. _

Flock Academy doesn't have that many rules. How could they if the guys and girls are literally already sleeping together? But Fang had warned Max that Pruitt majorly strict about Curfew. There's a campus wide lock down at 9:30, after it you can't get in or out of your rooms.

Glancing at her watch as she ran down the halls praying not to get lost. Taking what she hoped was the last left she saw Nudge holding the door to Max's apartment.

"Max! C'mon! C'mon!" She waves her arms frantically as Max finishes the last distance to the room.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…LOCK DOWN!" Pruitt yells loudly, followed by cruel laughter worthy of Lord Voldemort.

"Thanks, Nudge." Max huffed bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, well. You're late. And Angel was worried." Nudge retorted a little bitterly. She was obviously still mad that Max had snapped at her earlier. Giving her an apologetic look first Max pulled her into a lingering hug.

When she doesn't hug back Max says into her ear, "I owe you one." Then her skinny arms wrap around her in return. She was forgiven.

"So how were the kids' days? Did they make friends?" Max asks pulling away from Nudge. She smiles and launches into a long speech about how Angel and Gazzy's day. Including details about how Robby Peterson ate glue and that Olivia Primrose was now Angel's bestest friend forever, how the gym smelled like socks and how Ms. Temp was an absolute witch. You'd think it was Nudge who'd gone to school instead of them.

"So where'd you go anyway?" Nudge asks sitting down onto the couch next to Max.

"Um…I had to blow off some steam. I was a little mad when I left earlier." Max said modestly.

"_A little_?" Nudge scoffed "Max, you could practically see the steam coming from your ears! You were absolutely pissed! You looked like you were about to punch someone! Or round house or- "

"Okay," Max interrupted through gritted teeth, "I was mad. I get it. But I think it all paid off in the end. Dylan asked me on a date."

"What?" Two voices yelled in unison. One –belonging to Nudge – sounded thrilled. The other – which was Iggy's – sounded horrified.

The two girls turned to Iggy in surprise, neither had noticed he had entered the room. "What?" Max asked a little defensively.

"You're going on a date with Dylan?" Iggy asked resembling a fish out of water.

"Well…" Max fidgeted under his gaze, "Yeah. I am."

"Oh, my God." Iggy sank onto the couch next to Nudge as if his legs couldn't carry him anymore. Sighing he asked, "Fang doesn't know does he?"

"Why?" Max asked slowly unsure if she should answer. She kind of wanted a lawyer.

"No, she just got back." Nudge chirped in. She watched the scene before her as if it were a good Soap Opera that takes five months to find out that Nurse Manny is pregnant with her patient's child.

"You've got to tell him." Iggy said, it sounded very important that Max understand this.

"No way, it's none of his business!" Max snapped, starting to figure out his little game. It was probably some stupid plan so Fang could have Max to himself and then toss her aside when Brigid came along. She had a second to wish she'd ripped the Brigid doll's head off when she'd had the shot.

Iggy yelled impatiently, "Max, do you even know what Dylan's done?"

_What kind of question is that?_ Max thought generally confused. _He must mean when that girl chose_ _Dylan in middle school_, she decided. "Yeah, Dylan told me."

Nudge rolled her eyes at the two. If they weren't going to tell her what the heck was going on, well fine. Curling up on the couch, she decided to take a nap.

"And you're still going out with him?" Iggy asked incredulously.

"Of course I am! I'm not going to cancel just because of _that!_ And honestly, Fang needs to control his temper! It happened, like, forever ago!"

Iggy stared at me appalled, about to argue further but then Fang walked in, "What happened forever ago?" He asked.

Iggy turned and gave Max meaningful look. _You better tell him_, he thought to her as if she could hear.

Crossing her arms dismissively Max said, "Nothing." Not once breaking eye contact with Iggy. Iggy glared at Max and she returned the favor determined to win the stare down.

"Okay." Fang said puzzled, his eyes flickering back and forth between Iggy and Max.

"Whatever." Max huffed and brushed past Fang heading upstairs to say goodnight to Angel.

"What was that about?" Fang asked after Max was gone.

"Nothing, man." Iggy lied, leaning over the couch and scooping Nudge up bridal style. The dim light from the kitchen spilled onto her face and shoulders making her look angelic and much younger then she was. Her breath was steady like a lullaby and Iggy found himself yawning because of it.

Fang watched Iggy carry Nudge out, Iggy was staring at Nudge lovingly. Fang had only seen Iggy look at another girl like that once, and that didn't end well for Iggy. But still, Fang was happy for him.

Yawning, Fang made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Already asleep, Max laid on her side of the bed, her body sprawled out across the covers. She was wearing a pair of maroon shorts with swirls all across them and a black t-shirt that was so big the sleeve fell off of Max's shoulder. Looking closer Fang smiled and saw that the t-shirt was his own and that the swirls on Max's shorts were really tiny writing saying, _"Love, love, love."_

Fang changed and crawled into the bed with Max making sure not to touch her. He knew she wasn't comfortable with the whole "one boy, one girl, and one bed" ordeal.

He rested his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling wanting to do nothing but think.

Max. She wasn't all that different from any other girl he'd ever dated (or fooled around with) so why'd he get this feeling whenever she was there? Sure, she was pretty, beautiful even, but that wasn't why he felt something around her.

And Dylan. Fang never trusted him, not even with his goldfish's life, even before he broke Ella's heart. Fang hated Dylan for what he did to Ella. Sure, guys had done it to other girls before. But Fang couldn't forgive himself for letting Dylan trick her. And if Fang was able to beat Dylan up a hundred times it would never be enough.

_And now he was after Max_, Fang clenched his teeth in anger at the thought. He didn't want Dylan within a hundred miles of her, and even that was a little too close for comfort. He couldn't let Dylan do that to Max.

Fang looked down at Max; she looked so much less tense in her sleep. But she was frowning as usual. _Why else does it bother me when Dylan's around her?_ Fang wondered. He couldn't be jealous. To be jealous he'd have to like her. Oh, God. Did he like her?

Fang mulled over this. He compared his jealous reaction to Dylan to what he'd seen on TV. And what he felt with Max to the actors pretended to feel in corny chick-flicks. He decided he did. He liked her a lot.

As if sensing his thoughts Max curled up to Fang, wresting her head on his chest and Fang wrapped his arm around Max's shoulder without hesitation. She was still mad at him, that much was obvious; she hadn't said a word to him when she got back. But as long as he could hold her like this for at least a little while, he was okay with that.

_~Morning~_

"Morning, sleepy head." Fang whispered into Max's ear as she yawned loudly. The two were still in the same resting position from last night. And sunlight spilled onto their silhouettes that fit perfectly together.

"Morning." Max mumbled trying to snuggle further into Fang's hard chest, not ready for morning to come.

Fang was silent for a few moments wondering why Max hadn't accused him of taking advantage of her – or_ something_ – yet. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Fang asked after a hesitation.

Max lifted her head from his chest and furrowed her brows at him, "Huh? Oh. _Oh, yeah!_ I am. Thanks for reminding me." She said leaping out of the bed and pretending she hadn't crawled all over him like an ugly ape.

Fang rolled his eyes. _You idiot_, Fang yelled at himself silently, _you should have kept your mouth shut_. He watched Max walk down the hall from his doorway, watching her hips sway back and forth.

"Sweetie, wake up. Schools in an hour." He heard Max say.

"Max!" Angel cried hugging her, "Where'd you go last night? I was super worried!"

"I got lost." Max said and Fang couldn't tell if Max was telling the truth or not. "School went okay?"

"Uh-huh! There's a girl named Olivia whose my bestest friend forever now!" Angel reported smiling a big toothy grin.

"So I hear, "Max brushing past Fang in the bedroom doorway, "Go down stairs and get some cereal, we have to get dressed."

Angel nodded her head, her golden curls bounced as she did, and ran down the steps. Fang watched Max as she randomly picked jeans, a tank top, and sweatshirt to wear. Not even caring that she'd worn the same sweatshirt yesterday like Brigid would.

_~Let's skip to school time, shall we? ~_

"What the hell?" Max asked unsure if she'd heard Mr. Bullock – who also taught this class too.

"Mrs. Walker!" Mr. Bullock scolded, "It's an easy concept. You wash the clothes."

"I get that! I just think that it's total bullshit! It's the twenty-first century I think the guys can do their own laundry!" Max huffed, "I mean, how totally sexist! What is this 1956?"

"Mrs. Walker," Mr. Bullock hissed, "I'd appreciate it if you took your feminist crap somewhere else! You're here to learn how to become a mother! Now please. We've brought up yours, your husbands, and your child's dirty clothes. It's the last class of the day, I want to leave, you want to leave, but we can't until you was the clothes. So all you have to do is put them in the washing machine, okay?"

Max and Nudge stared at the washing machines in front of them as if they were monsters trying to kill one another when really all the other girls were washing the clothes no problem.

Seeing they're shock and confusion Mr. Bullock asked snobbily, "You _do_ know how to use a washing machine. Right?"

Max collected herself quickly, "_Of course I do!_ I'm not an idiot!"

Walking up to her machine Max whispered frantically to Nudge, "Psst! Any idea how to work these things?"

"Not a clue." Nudge said sounding terrified that she'd mess up.

Clearing her throat Max took a bag of her own clothes and tried to remember a corny sitcom where two kids had to clean their clothes for the first time. She poured the Lavender detergent in with her and Angel's darks and started the machine.

She glanced over at Nudge's machine across the room to see she was now pouring the detergent into her first load while Max was already starting to do Fang's clothes in a different machine. _Do you really put that much in?_ _Maybe I should have put more detergent in mine. Well, too late now. _Max thought hearing the washing machine with her and Angel's clothes make a little _Ding! _

"Mrs. Griffiths!" Max heard Bullock bark. Max spun around to see that Nudge's machine was overflowing with suds.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Nudge screamed at him trying to stop the machine by hitting it's side, but the room a good quarter of the room was already covered in bubbles. _"Max!"_ Nudge begged, "_Help me!"_

Max was a girl of extremes. She'd go to any length to help her friends. When JJ's boyfriend cheated on her, Max beat him up. When Nudge's washing machine was overflowing with bubbles, she dived into the mess of suds to unplug the machine, of course.

"Max?" Nudge called after a minute or two and no sign of her. "Oh, my God! The bubbles ate her!"

"Mrs. Griffiths, I'm sure she's fi-"Mr. Bullock started but stopped short when the machine shut off quickly and Max popped up from the mess a second later gasping for air.

"I got it!" She said waving the cord's plug in the air for Nudge, Mr. Bullock, and the other girls to see. It was obvious Max was trying not to laugh at the whole situation, but she couldn't help let a giggle escape as the final bell rang and Mr. Bullock's already red face turned a violent purple color.

"You are not to leave until you've successfully done all of your family's laundry!" Bullock thundered at Nudge, storming out of the room after the crowd of girls. "AND CLEAN THIS UP!"

Nudge turned to Max helplessly, "Will you help me?"

"Nudge, I just dove into a volcano of bubbles for you. Of course, I'm going to help you!" Nudge smiled gratefully. "How much clothes do you have left to wash anyway?"

"Only Gazzy's." Nudge said opening a small bag with Gazzy's clothes inside. "Oh. _Oh, my God!"_ She gagged clutching at her throat.

"What?" Max laughed climbing out of Mount Bubbles.

"Smell this." Nudge demanded handing Max a shirt. Max did and looked like she was about to vomit.

"IT BURNS!" Max choked out both gagging and laughing. "We are so giving that kid a bubble bath when we get home!"

"I think you've had enough bubbles today, Max!" Nudge teased.

_~Home, sweet home~_

The apartment was empty when Max and Nudge got back after cleaning up Mount Bubble and lugging the bags of laundry back to the apartment.

"Where is everyone?" Nudge asked, Iggy was supposed to have picked up the kids by now, and she had no idea where Fang was.

"Fang has detention this week, remember?" Max reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. What about Iggy and the kids?"

Max shrugged and walked into the kitchen where she found a note from Iggy. _"'Dear Nudge and Max,'" She read, "'In case you forgot Fang has detention, he'll be back by six. Angel's having a play date with Olivia Primrose and I've taken Gazzy to the park to explode stuff. Love Iggy.'"_

"Oh no, he didn't!" Nudge yelled furiously, "Stay here. I'm going to the park and getting Gazzy. That boy needs a bubble bath!" Nudge stormed out and as soon as Nudge left Fang came.

"Hey," He greeting sitting down on the bed next to Max wrapping his arm around her waist.

Max scowled at him and removed his arm. Fang rolled his eyes, "You're not still mad at me are you?"

When Max said nothing he decided to cave in. He couldn't stand having her be mad at him. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what really happened. What really happened was I just lost my temper with him. Now am I forgiven?"

Max looked at him, his dark eyes were honest and pleading. Without thinking Max took Fang's arm and replaced it on her waist where he'd had it before. "Yes." She whispered.

_It feels right to do this_, she thought staring back at his night sky eyes. But it shouldn't, she liked Dylan. She was going on a date with him tonight.

As if on cue her phone rang. It was Dylan. "Hello?" Max asked.

"Hey, it's me. Dylan." He said as if Max had never heard of caller ID.

"Hey, what's up?" Max asked a little irritated that he'd called. She would see him later tonight, so why call? Plus she could feel Fang getting closer so he could hear who was on the phone.

"I just wanted to confirm tonight's date." He said. Max almost rolled her eyes. _Why was this guy so freaking formal?_

"Yeah, I said I'd go. You'll be here to pick me up at seven, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait see you then. Wear a sexy dress." Dylan told her hanging up before Max could object.

Max sighed and snapped her phone shut, trying to get up but Fang wouldn't let her.

"_You're going on a date with Dylan?"_ He asked angrily.

"Yeah. Now I have to get ready. Let go." Max said trying to pry his arm off her waist.

"Max, I refuse to let you go out to dinner with him."Fang said furiously.

"What? I can do whatever I want!" Max said starting to get mad. "You're not Jeb and you can't tell me what to do!"

"Max, I'm your husband!" Fang growled his eyes narrowing.

"By arranged marriage! And last time I checked I didn't have a ring on my finger!"

"Then I'll get you one if that's what you want!" Fang said, he almost sounded like he was begging. "I can give you other things too" he whispered into Max's ear and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

Max sat there a second paralyzed just like the first day she'd met him. But she somehow forced her lips to speak, "I already told him I'm going."

"Just call him and tell him you're not." He said, starting to kiss her neck.

"I-I can't." Max said, pushing him off her and then walking to her closet. Fang followed.

"Max, Dylan is a bad person," Fang said running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Max scoffed, "You're just jealous because we are going out on a date." Max ran to the back off her closet trying to remember if she even brought a dress with her.

"No, I'm not!" Fang yelled. _Okay, maybe a little_, he then thought. "I'm trying to protect you from doing something stupid!"

Max ignored him, fingering a teal blue sleeve-less dress that went down to her knees and where the waist was tied with a matching bow.

"You're going to wear that?" Fang asked incredulously.

"Yes, Fang." Max sighed annoyed he was still questioning her. "Why?"

"It's showing too much." He said, crossing his arms and standing in the closet's doorway.

"Why do you care what I'm going to wear anyway?" Max yelled throwing the dress over her shoulders.

Fang yelled back, "Because I don't want you going with him!"

"Too bad. I'm going." Max hissed shoving him aside and going to answer the door bell.

**Okay, I know, I know. They made up and then they got into a fight again! And more Dylan again! This was actually waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy longer then I usually write so don't get use to it! **

**Let's give a big thanks to Animala Swan for her Laundry idea everyone! Now tune in next week to see…Y'know what? I don't even know.**


	9. Max's Best Date Ever

**Thanks for the reviews people! I just might save this Fax story from turning into a Mylan! AND GOD KNOWS I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!**

**Carmencielle: I wasn't too sure of your idea of a fake-Figgy at first, but after I thought it over it fits perfectly for what I had planned! So thank you!**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Hmmm. If I was trapped on a desert island I'd probably want a pistol – I'm sure you can guess why. XP or – if I didn't try to kill myself in a hopeless rage – I'd bring a coconut powered helicopter!**

**Annabell23: Honestly, the diaper changing had never crossed my mind. BUT IT HAS NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's on my to-do-list!**

**Seabreeze27: I'm on it!**

**Assignment Marriage:**

Max had left twenty minutes ago and Fang was _freaking out!_ Pacing back and forth in the kitchen, he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair trying to calm down. _Maybe nothing will happen, it's only one date. Maybe I'm overreacting, _he thought.

But what was he supposed to do? Just accept that Dylan was going to use Max just to get to him? No!

"_Now get in the tub!"_ Fang heard Nudge hiss in the apartment next door. They'd all been fighting since Nudge had come back holding Gazzy and Iggy by their ears. It had been funny at first but now Fang was ready to go in there and get them to shut the hell up so he could think.

"_No!"_ Gazzy yelled back, barging through the connecting door holding a Nurf Gun. He looked around the room frantically for a hiding spot and then raced up the steps.

"Run, Gazzy, run!" Iggy warned, dramatically army-crawling into the room after him. "She's gaining on us!"

Iggy looked like he'd been through hell and back. His usual picture perfect hair was soaking wet and splattered with bubbles, one of his shoes was missing, and his t-shirt looked like it had been stretched out as though someone had tried strangling him.

Iggy dove behind the couch as Nudge charged in hands on hips. "Where is he?" She demanded of Fang.

"Went upstairs." Fang told her dismissively. Fang wouldn't have ratted Gazzy out normally, but the quicker that kid got in the tub the quicker Fang could find a way to save Max.

Nudge charged up the stairs looking determined. "Gazzy, where are you?" Fang heard Nudge demand searching through Angel's room.

"What's going on?" Fang asked Iggy, rubbing his temples to fight back his headache.

Iggy's head popped up from behind the couch. His eyes scanned the room as if he expected a second Nudge to jump out and attack him, "We were at the park, having a good time exploding stuff, right? Then Nudge shows up dragging us home demanding we give the Gasman a bath. I say he doesn't need one and the next thing I know it's an all out war!"

"Why not just give the kid a bath?" Fang asked frustrated but also a little curious.

"Because! If I did then it would insult my dominance! She'd be the alpha-male!" Fang laughed, thinking how if Max were here she'd be all over Iggy calling him a sexist pig.

"But, dude, she's a girl!" Fang laughed getting distracted from the matter at hand.

"I know that, but you should have seen her! It was freaking scary! And don't say "dude," you're from Wisconsin, not Hawaii!" Iggy hissed before ducking behind the couch as Nudge ran back down the steps. **(A/N: Go Wisconsin!)**

Gazzy laughed maniacally as he chased her pelting her with bullets from the Nurf Gun. "Gazzy, stop it!" Nudge screamed using a couch pillow as a shield.

"Never!" He teased feeling heroic, kind of like Captain Jack Sparrow! He loved that movie!

Iggy chose this moment to hop up from behind the couch and tackle Nudge pinning her to the couch, his nose inches from hers.

"Lady and gentlemen!" Gazzy said, mounting onto the couch and posing dramatically, "You shall always remember today, as the day you almost gave "Zephyr Cornelius Griffiths" a bath!

Fang gave a tiny smile and then scooped Gazzy up over his shoulder and walking into Iggy's side of the apartment.

"Fang!" Gazzy yelled, his tiny fists attacking Fang as hard as he could, "Put me down!"

"Sorry, Gaz. You are a little ripe." Fang said as he dropped Gazzy into the bath tub that was already filled to the top with bubbly, soapy, water.

"Thank you." Nudge sighed, grabbing a wash cloth and scrubbing the dirt off of Gazzy's face. Fang nodded and headed back through the connecting door to see Iggy lounging on the couch watching TV.

Fang stared at him for a second slightly annoyed "You do know you can watch TV in your own room right? I mean its right next door. Literally."

Iggy smiled at him, "Yeah, I know. But it's so much more satisfying to watch it in here."

Fang grinned back at him, but it quickly faded, "Dude, what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Max. Dylan. _Date._ Ring a bell?" Fang said impatiently.

Iggy shrugged, "Oh. Sorry, man. There's nothing _to do_."

Fang gritted his teeth and started pacing again occasionally running a hand through his hair before hopelessly falling down onto the couch.

"Fang, you're freaking out. Why?"

"You know why." Fang said bitterly, "He could be ripping her clothes off right now. Horny bastard."

Iggy went silent. "Oh, my God." He finally said, "You _like_ her!"

"I do not." Fang lied. He and Iggy had a strict from when they first came to Flock Academy: _Don't fall for the girl._

"Yes, you do! Aw, man. I'm sorry! What're we gonna do?"

"We?" Fang asked surprised Iggy wasn't teasing him mercilessly, was he planning on helping him out or something?

"Yeah! Okay, obviously we need to break up the date ASAP," Iggy plotted aloud, "But that's going to have to wait for after we do some spy-work. Any idea where they went?"

"Uh, no. She wore a dress. Must be kind of fancy."

"Well, obviously they're at The Flying Flock, you idiot!" Iggy screamed, (**A/N: Couldn't think of a good restaurant name…my bad.)**

Fang laughed ignoring the jab, glad that they were going to do something. "Okay, so now what?"

Iggy sighed at Fang's naïveté's "_Now_, we leave and go spy on them!" Iggy shut off the TV and leaped to his feet heading for the door Fang laughed and followed.

_~At the Flying Flock~_

The Flying Flock was Principal Pruitt's' pride and joy of the campus. It had taken an extra $5,000 to have the custom made restaurant but it had been worth it. The Flying Flock was basically like a giant snow globe, the ceiling was made entirely of one-way windows, and the second story of the Flying Flock was a giant balcony that overlapped the other dining area below.

"Okay," Iggy whispered to Fang in front of the restaurant, "Let's go!"

"This is stupid. Maybe we should go back." Fang hissed at him suddenly unsure of the whole thing.

Iggy ignored him as they stealthily walking into the restaurant and ducking into a pair of giant bushes.

"Do you see her?" Fang asked peeking through the branches.

"No." Iggy sighed back, "We're going to have to go up onto the balcony and get a better view." Iggy said crawling out from the bushes and trying to go unnoticed.

"Oh, my God!" A girl squealed walking up to them. Apparently it hadn't worked. "Iggy? Fang? I haven't seen you two in _forever!"_

Fang sighed and looked up at the girl's face. She was short with blue eyes and auburn, curly hair and she wore a yellow dress that seemed to fit her bubbly personality. _Iggy hung out with her a few times,_ _but stopped because she was, um_, crazy! Fang remembered trying to think of her name_. Jane? Jenna? No_.

"Hi, Julie." Iggy greeted, "Uh, what's up?"

"Not much. Just trying to get away from my date for a bit. I think he's, like, so sweet though, maybe I should head back. But what about you guys? What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh…" Fang said unable to think of a lie. It wasn't like him to be so unprepared.

"We're ... here on a date!" Iggy blurted reaching out for Fang's hand. Fang turned to Iggy in shock. _That's the best he came up_ _with?_ Fang thought annoyed, taking Iggy's pale hand.

"Really?" Julie said in shock.

"Uh, yep. Yup. We're, uh, here on a date." Iggy mumbled uncomfortably, "Just wanted to take my Fangles on a hot date. It's our weekiversery."

Fang perced his lips trying not to kick Iggy's shin at the "Fangles" comment and instead forced a smile and nodded his head.

"Wow. Iggy Griffiths and Fang Walker…_gay._ I never would've guessed." Julie said amazed.

Fang gave Iggy a meaningful look, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Well, we better get going. Bye Jules!" Iggy said ignoring Fang and waving his free hand daintily.

"Are you nuts?" Fang hissed once they sat down at an empty table near the edge of the balcony; the best view in the house.

"It was the best I could come up with!" Iggy hissed back, "And need I remind you that I'm doing all this for _you!_ So shut up, take my hand, gaze at me lovingly, and be grateful!"

Fang rolled his eyes but did as he was told, "Do you see Max?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No…wait! Yes!" Iggy said glancing over the balcony. Fang followed his gaze and saw Max smiling at Dylan, who had his back toward Fang and Iggy.

"Damn, she looks good in that dress!" Iggy whispered. Seeing Fang glare at him he then said, "I'm just kidding. You're the only boy for me."

Fang ignored him and concentrated on Dylan and Max, "…so then I walk into the laundry room and it's filled with bubbles!" Fang heard Dylan say, "Who was stupid enough for that to happen? What an absolute loser!"

Fang saw Max shrug uncomfortably, but she looked kind of annoyed at him, "It was probably just an _accident._" Max said meaningfully.

"Uh…dude." Iggy said tugging on his sleeve. Fang turned around to see that Iggy was pointing at, Julie who was coming over to their table with a cake, balloons, and camera. _Shit_, Fang thought.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Julie called from across the room. She clumsily made her way to them running into other peoples tables. "Okay so, I was heading back to my date when I thought '_This is no way to_ _spend a weekiversery!_' So I ditched Toby – Toby, he was my date. He's so sweet, oh I already told you that – but I ditched him and went to the party store to get you guys all this!" Julie said happily setting down the cake and balloons, knocking over the small vase with pink roses.

Fang sighed and looked at the girly, white cake, _""Happy 50__th__ Anniversary Red & Kitty!'"_ He said reading the iced cursive. **(A/N: I love Red & Kitty! Go That '70s Show!)**

"Who the heck are Red and Kitty?" Iggy muttered to Fang who shrugged.

"Smile!" Julie said taking numerous pictures with her camera. The flashes lit up the room drawing almost everyone's attention. She'd occasionally shout things like, "Ooh! Ooh! Now hug!" But Fang and Iggy never listened.

"Guys!" Nudge said appearing out of nowhere, you could hear the hurt in her voice. "You ditched me! I can't believe you!" She said sitting down in an empty chair.

"Um, it's not polite to interrupt someone's weekiversery." Julie said even though she had done the same thing. "I mean, they're like the first gay couple at Flock Academy!"

Nudge gave a puzzled look to Iggy who shook his head quickly_. I swear to God if Nudge thinks I'm gay I'm_ _going to kill Fang!_ He thought.

"Okay, that's it!" Fang said annoyed standing up, "Julie, we're not gay. We're not having an anniversary or whatever the hell a weekiversery is. Now, please shut up and leave."

Julie gasped looking outraged, "You people are sick!" She said bending down to take off one of her high heels, "What kind of person pretends to be gay?" She said popping the balloons with her shoe repeatedly.

"Because Fang likes a girl who's on a date with a dude he hates!" Iggy said trying to get Julie to shut up, people were starting to stare.

Julie stopped popping the balloon and her furious face melted into a touched one, "Aww! That's so sweet! Omigosh! I need to find Toby!" She said before scampering off leaving the trio in silence.

Nudge was the first to speak, "That bitch is messed up. And talks _waaay_ too much." Iggy and Fang turned to her surprised; they'd never heard her swear before. "What?" She then asked noticing them stare.

"Nothing." Fang said glancing back down at Max who was now holding Dylan's hand across the table. Ugh.

"Well, as long as we're here, let's get something to eat." Iggy said picking up his menu from under the cake.

"Okay." Nudge said "I'll have the mozzarella sticks."

"Oh, I love mozzarella sticks!" Iggy gushed smiling at her.

"Me too!" Nudge gushed making cow eyes at Iggy.

"Oh, you to make me sick." Fang sighed seeing the lovey-doviness between them. "I'm going to say hi to Max." Fang said ignoring the surprised stare from Iggy.

Fang ran up to their table not exactly sure what he was planning on doing, "Hello, Max, Dylan."

"What are you doing here?" Max said through her teeth angrily, but she pulled her hand out of Dylan's reach.

"Just grabbing something to eat with Thing One and Thing Two."Fang said with his hands in his pockets. "So how is your date going?" He asked pretending to care.

"Well it was going fine until you came over." Said Dylan, Fang snuck a glance at Max who looked like she wanted to differ.

"Oh, really?" Fang said his eyebrows rose cockily, "Well, I just came over to do this." Fang bent down tilting Max's chin up gently and slowly kissed her. Just like that.

Dylan stared at them in shock, she wasn't pulling away. In fact, was she kissing him back? Dylan couldn't tell. _Well played_, Dylan thought at Fang, _but it's on now._

When Fang pulled apart from Max he smiled at her surprised expression. He chocolate brown eyes were asking a million questions and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. Dylan, however, was glaring at Fang.

"Well," Fang said to both of them but only looked at Max, "Have fun on your date."

**Awww! They kissed! They kissed! THEY FINALLY KISSED! This chapter's kind of long too but whatever! **

**Okay – I DESPERATELY NEED IDEAS NOW! I have some things in mind that I liked before but I'm not so sure about anymore! **

**Also, some people are thinking that they're progressing too slowly and I kind of agree but I'M A MINOR! DO I REALLY WANT TO SCAR MYSELF BY WRITING SOMETHING NASTY? NO! BUT FOR THE FANS? EHH…LET ME KNOW!**


	10. Bottled Emotions

**Okay, so let me get this straight, you all want: **

**Better grammar**

**More/better descriptions**

**Less repeated words**

**Got it. Moving on…**

**All: Why didn't Max tell Fang to sleep on the couch on day one? BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK OF IT! That's why.**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: Um, Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. It's spooky!**

**S.H: Thanks for the advice, I could really use it. Someone else mentioned a beta reader but when I asked what it was he/she didn't tell me. Could you explain? & thanks for the offer! Once I know what it is I'll answer yes/no.**

**FluffyBunniesAreSoCute: Angel was hanging out with a friend – Olivia Primrose – and Gazzy was…sleeping?**

**Assignment Marriage:**

Okay, know that peak of excitement you get right as you're about to go down that first giant hill on a rollercoaster? That's what I felt when Fang kissed me.

His lips were surprisingly soft, but still firm. His fingers gently held my chin in place as he kissed me and he tasted sweet, like apples.

_Oh, God. This is Fang…and me. And it's good._

The room was starting to spin. At first I was scared that the kiss was so intensely good that it made me lightheaded, but then remembered that I needed to breathe. Right, that's kind of important.

I could feel my face blush a light pink, but can you blame me? The kiss was everlasting. I don't have much to complain about, I know. But that's the scary part.

Fang was angling his head so he could kiss me better with a fierce determination that was just so typical of him. Tentatively, I kissed him back. But only a little. I just went with the flow, the ride. I completely ignored the fact that I was supposed to be mad at him, because, well, I couldn't figure out why I was at the moment.

Finally, Fang slowly pulled his lips from mine and reality quickly crashed into my brain. _My name was Maxine 'Maximum' Ride. My dad's an idiot. I'm mad at Fang because he tried to control me. I'm currently on a date with Dylan._

Oh, crap_. I was on a date with Dylan! _And Fang had just kissed me. In front of Dylan.

Damnit, Fang! This is an excellent example of why my long, long list of reasons for being mad at Fang continues.

I glanced at Dylan who, as you can assume, was angrier than an ape after you stole its bananas. Or monkey, whatever. His jaw was clenched tightly, and blue eyes had visibly narrowed. Lastly, his tan skin was slightly pink from anger.

I should have been absolutely ticked. But my anger melted away as I stared up at Fang from my seat with wide, curious eyes and a dumbstruck face.

Fang smiled at me and my heart gave a little squeeze. Of course, he was probably laughing at my dumb expression, but just let me fantasize.

"Well," Fang said in a honey sweet voice. "Have fun on your date."

My eyes trailed after Fang's retreating figure. I immediately tried to get my emotions in check. I was appalled and enraged, excited and hopeful, but mainly just plain confused. It sucked.

Add that with a Justin Bieber wannabe of a date who's so mad you can see the steam floating out of his ears and it's pretty much a night ruiner. Darn.

After that Dylan had decided to cut our date short. I couldn't really blame him. He was obviously still ticked at Fang, (who wouldn't be?) and maybe mad at me, too. Had he noticed I kissed Fang back? Probably. Did I have the energy to care right now? Nah.

Anyway, aside from anger there was something else flickering in Dylan's blue eyes, which, by the way, seemed to have lost their special sparkle. I couldn't pinpoint what the exact something was, but I didn't like it. Nope.

When we've reached the apartment Dylan awkwardly turned to face me, "Thanks for coming out with me tonight." He was obviously trying to put back on his charming façade, but I didn't buy it.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me. I had a lot of fun." I lied. It hadn't been the worst date I'd ever been on, but before the Fang Incident there had been several occasions when I'd caught Dylan staring at, like, _twenty_ other girls.

Dylan smiled, looking like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. Actions speak louder than words, I guess. And his action was swooping in trying to give me a peck on the lips, but without even thinking I twisted my head at the last minute. His lips landed on my cheek instead.

"Good night." Dylan said bitterly. He stormed off before I could apologize.

I unlocked the door and tried to shut it as quietly as I could. I leaned against the back of the door for a minute, sighing. _Okay, Max, get it together. What are you going to do about Fang?_

_Play dumb, _I decided completely satisfied with this answer. Emotions are too complicated, it's better to keep them all bottled up if you ask me.

I smiled to myself, glad the confusion was over. Sucking in a final breath, I walked past the kitchenette and into the abandoned living room curled up alone on the couch trying to have a few moments of ignorant bliss.

Of course, I'm me, so it couldn't last more four minutes, could it?

Of course not. The connecting door's handled turned, gadgets and gizmos inside it loudly clicked as the collided with each other, and the door swung open a crack and mane of curly hair popped out. Nudge.

She beamed at me with that special smile that best friends might share together; I couldn't help but give her a tiny smile back.

Nudge scampered over to the couch like the skinny pixie she was and curled up next to me. Her eyes quickly scanned my dress and approval and pride shown in her eyes, "Oh, my God," She said dramatically wiping away a fake tear. "You're wearing a dress. I've never been so proud!"

I scowled at her trying not to laugh while in the process, "Yeah, well. Don't get use to it."

"So, how was it? Did he _looove_ your dress?" Nudge asks wiggling her eyebrows. Crap. It's the girl talk; I should have seen this coming.

"He said I looked nice, but I think he liked my chest better than my clothes." I confided in Nudge, then I retell the tail of how I'd caught him staring at it a few times and she winced sympathetically right on cue.

"Been there, done that. But aside from that, how was it?" Nudge pressed determinedly. She and JJ would get along so great.

"We got along okay, he was nice." I say uncomfortably as I stared at my feet. Why couldn't she just drop it?

I'm dying to tell her about the Fang Incident but I already told myself nothing happened. That's it. End of story.

Nudge made an exasperated sound and I glanced up at her, she was pouting and had disappointment stitched in her eyes.

"_Maa-aax!"_ Nudge whined, reminding me of Angel or Gazzy, "That's so boring! Don't you have any gossip to dish? Half the fun of a date is talking about it with your best friend after words! And if you can't do that then you can't trade secrets with your best friends! How am I supposed to tell you that I'm, like, majorly crushing on Iggy but I don't think he likes me back because he always tries to undermine my authority it you don't trust me? Huh?"

Nudge's voice had gotten louder throughout her speech and I had no way of processing all of what she'd said before she started jabbering on, "I mean, a relationship takes two people, Max!"

I got the feeling she wasn't just talking about our friendship, but still she wouldn't let me in to speak a single word, "How am I supposed to get advice about how to get him to like me back? Max, I need you to trust me, you're my fr-"

I finally burst, not only to get her to shut up, but because I _really, really_ wanted to say it, "He kissed me."

Nudge gasps hugely and then squeals, _"Dylan kissed you?"_

"No." I tell her wishing to get over this painful discussion as quickly as possible. I swear, I'm dying just _thinking _about talking about it. If that even makes sense. "But Fang did."

Nudge is went silent for a one minute. Then two. Then three. Finally I glance up at her face; her mouth is literally hanging wide open.

"NO WAY! OMIGO-"Nudge screams but is cut off my hand. God, what was she trying to do? Wake up the whole campus?

"Shhh!" I hiss at her, my index finger pressed tightly against my lips, "Okay. I'm going to tell you what happened. But you can't squeal, yell, whisper-yell, whisper-squeal, or talk until I'm done. Comprende?

Nudge nods her head eagerly and I dutifully retell her of how the Fang Incident occurred. When I'm done her eyes are wide.

"Wow. What're you gonna do?" Nudge asks hanging onto my every word.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Got it?" I tell her sternly.

Nudge's mouth drops open, aghast. "How can you do that? You have to do something! Fang obviously like him and you obviously like hi-"

Whoa – that's where I draw the line on this mushy emotion fest, "I do not!"

"Max, yes you do." Her voice isn't angry or determined; it's filled with pity and knowing-ness. When she said that I was filled with a fresh anger. "Give him a chance. You're only saying you don't like him because you don't want to like him."

I try to huff out my anger because I love Nudge. And because I don't have the energy for it. Nudge takes my silence as a reason to continue, "You can't decide your feelings, Max."

I'm tempted to say, Watch me! But that would probably be childish.

"Give in." Nudge shrugs. Then she leaves so I can go to sleep.

Yeah, like I'm going to be able to sleep after that.

**Okay, here it is. It sucks, I know. And it's a week late. I'M PATHETIC! **

**THANKS FOR THE IDEAS I'M GOING 2 TRY & USE AS MANY AS POSSIBLE!**


	11. Max Doesn't Like Italian

**Hola! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Maximumridefan111: JOLY RANCHERS ARE GOD'S GIFT TO THE WORLD! HERSHEY BARS CAN SUCK IT! That is all.**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: I was thinking about arranged marriages and that what if people somehow fell in **_**lurrve**_** with their spouse, and then I had to modernize it so…TA DA!**

**Also, this week's FAX song recommendation is I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan! LISTENT TO IT!**

**Assignment Marriage:**

The light shown in from the window, it crept through the heavy curtains shining directly into Fang's dark eyes blinding him temporarily.

Fang turned on his back toward Max's side of the bed, his hand reached out to pull her close. But his hand felt the empty air instead. Max was gone.

Fang blinked a few times trying to clear the clouds in his head. _Where'd she go?_ He thought sitting up; _Did she even come to bed last night? Did she even come home?_

Finally, with comprehending horror a light bulb went off above Fang's head. She must still be with Dylan.

"Oh, fuck!" Fang yelled angrily. His hands fell over his face and he arched angrily his back rolling back into his bed unable to believe that Max would even think of - with that mother fucker Dylan – _Oh, God._

Fang jumped to his feet in a quick rushed movement. He had to do something. He had no freaking idea what, just something.

Fang couldn't believe himself. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Dylan touch her, and last night he and Max had slept together! Fang's stomach turned at the thought, but he pushed the feeling away and instead clenched his fists angrily.

Fang was going to kill Dylan! If that fucking bastard thought messing with Ella had been the worst thing Dylan had ever done, he had another thing coming!

Fang charged down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He spun on the post at the bottom of the stairs, not bothering to stop.

He chased past the couch but stopped cold when he saw a tussled head of sandy-streaked hair resting on an arm of the couch.

Fang's breath froze in his chest, unsure having some weird hallucination or not. He wanted to be absolutely sure it was Max. Fang slowly approached the couch and breathed a giant sigh of relieve when he saw Max curled up still wearing her one and only dress from last night.

_Thank God_, Fang thought. She was here, she was completely safe.

"Max." Fang whispered softly to her, as he leaned over the second couch that's back faced the kitchenette. "Max, wake up."

Max rolled over on the couch, almost falling off. She yawned hugely, stretching out her arms and legs wide, pointing and then flexing her toes in the same pattern over and over again. Slowly, Max sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes with the palms of her hands.

Her hair was an absolute mess, Fang noticed, but it was cute. He frowned to himself, when did he start noticing little things like girls hair? Brigid always had her hair perfectly curled; there wasn't a strand of red left untouched. Fang would bet anything that she woke up an extra hour to get it just like that.

"Hi, Fang." Max said to him, quietly, almost in a tired whisper. She looked a little embarassed, probably because Fang had kissed her last night.

"Hey." Fang said back, meekly shoving his hands in his pockets. He was still trying to calm down, though. But you couldn't blame him for overreacting, Dylan works fast. He's a hero, a legend, to some guys, and just a douche to others.

"What time is it?"

"Um, about eleven." Fang answered his dark eyes flickering over to the clock above the oven, "Iggy and I were going to head out and get breakfast at the café. Did you want us to bring you back anything?"

Max yawned again, but shook her head no. Her eyes traveled around the entire room and she looked kind of disgusted. "I'm going to clean, I guess. This place is a total dump."

Fang laughed, a real laughed, and something changed in Max eyes at the sound. Seeming embarrassed, she brushed past a very confused Fang made her way up the stairs.

"Oh, Max." Fang sighed quietly, almost to himself, "What am I going to do about you?"

Max was funny and beautiful and strong and understanding when she wanted to be. But she was also stubborn, secretive, and liked to be oblivious from her feelings.

She was also confusing, like a crazy impossible riddle. All Fang wanted to do was sit down and think about her until he figured it all out.

He wanted to know everything about Max; what made her tick, made her laugh, made her cry.

It was enough to drive any guy nuts! One minute she was laughing and snuggling up with Fang, the next she was having a date with the guy Fang hated more than anyone or anything else!

Fang was getting too involved in this mess. He almost regretted kissing Max last night, the only reason he hadn't couldn't say he wished he'd never done it was because that kiss had been fucking incredible and because of Dylan.

But maybe Max was just too much of an effort, Fang thought frantically. He felt a little bad about thinking it, like he was being a jerk for giving up on a girl because it took a little trying, but there you go.

Fang was so frustrated with the whole ordeal that he didn't even notice Iggy come in, "Hey." He said, "You ready to go?"

Fang pushed Max from his mind, and grabbed his wallet from the counter, "Yeah, let's go."

_~The Café~_

The Flock's café was the place to be. It defined who you were at the café, or rather where you sat did.

Even Flock Academy had its clicks; there was the jocks, the bookworms, the musicians, the populars (That's where Fang and Iggy sat), the nerds, and finally the misfits.

"Hey, Stevie," Fang greeted the boy behind the counter. Iggy and Fang were the heroes of the café, they knew everyone there was to bother knowing. Fang glanced at the menu unnecessarily, "Two regulars please."

Stevie flashed an uneven smile at Fang. Fang and Iggy had gone to the café here every day their first year, and they'd found out that the clerk was a pretty cool dude. They could have even been friends if Stevie was five years younger and wasn't up to his ears in pot. "Hey, Fang! And the Iggster! Long time, no see. You got it, one black coffee, one espresso, and two doughnuts, on the house."

Minutes later Fang and Iggy sat down at their usual booth, among the other populars'.

"So, what exactly did you do when you 'said Hi to Max' last night?" Iggy asked taking a dipping his doughnut into his espresso. Fang said that it looked disgusting, like steaks in ketchup or French fries in milkshakes, but Iggy never listened.

Fang raised a perfect eyebrow, warily, "What do you mean?" It wasn't like Iggy to just ask something like that. Did he know something Fang didn't? Had Max said something to him?

Iggy didn't say anything; he seemed to be studying Fang carefully, watching his reactions. "Nothing," Iggy finally sighed.

At that moment Brigid blessed everyone with her presence by barging in, letting the door hang open for a moment as the heat escaped into the morning air outside.

Her eyes scanned the crowd and they positively lit up when they rested on Fang's dark figure, she smiled to herself and slid in closely to him in their booth.

"Hey, Fang," Brigid said charmingly, Fang nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So, what's up?" Brigid asks, twirling her perfectly curled hair and scooting closer to Fang, their knees were touching. But Iggy frowned, watching the scene unravel.

"Not much." Fang answered, this was how their usual discussions went. Like boring text messages, but Fang had grown to expect it. It was routine, comfortable.

Brigid pressed on determined, "So are you busy tonight?"

Fang smiled, knowing exactly where she was going with this. He was beginning to feel like his old self, a player, if you had to label it. But Fang chose not to. "Nope." He said.

"Want to hang out at my place then?"  
>Maybe it was the crazy strong fumes of coffee beans, but Fang stared into the green eyes and registered that green was the opposite of chocolate. He didn't want chocolate, it confused him too much. Green is straight forward, easier to deal with.<p>

"I would love to." Fang says to her, the words felt a little misplaced in his mouth, but he dismissed it.

Brigid squealed, "See you at seven!" She kissed Fang's cheek and scampered out the door to the café; probably to go brag about their plans to Lissa.

Fang chuckled to himself and leaned back in his booth, his hands rested behind his head.

"Dude!" Iggy hissed as soon as Brigid was gone, "What the heck?"

"What?"Fang shrugged innocently, as though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You just agreed to hang out with Brigid in her apartment! You know that's grounds for making out! What about Max?"

"Max-Schmax. I don't owe her anything. I'm a free agent," Fang said trying to come up with a good argument, but even to him the excuse sounded pathetic.

"Fang, even I know you stole that line from Ron Weasley! And I did not waste my Friday night, spying on a girl you like so you could just change your mind the very next day!" Iggy hissed.

"Dude, just let it go. It's my decision." Iggy sighed, but didn't protest further.

_~Back at home, five hours later! ~_

When Fang and Iggy walked into their apartments, they didn't even recognize the place. It was spotless. It had been dusted, polished, and shined! All of the toys had been but away, coats and hats had been hung up, and Fang and Iggy were surprised to see that the living room carpet was actually white instead of a mucky gray. The only thing that wasn't clean was Gazzy who was asleep on the kitchen table.

"Whoa." Iggy said awed, "Are we in Wonderland?"

"Fang!" Angel squealed before Fang could answer Iggy. She ran up and gave him a tight hug around his legs, "Look what me and Max and Nudge and Gazzy did! It's so sparkly and clean!"

"Sure is." Fang said patting Angel's head, making her curls bounce.

A moan came from the couch, "_Ugghhh…_" Nudge whined, she looked exhausted, "Cleaning is _sooo _hard…and boring…and stupid…and hard." Iggy chuckled making his way over to the couch to sit next to her.

"So you're not going to do it again?" Iggy asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Nudge snuggled in next to him resting her head, "Not on your life. _You _can do the cleaning next time."

"Or we could both clean next time?" Iggy offered, in a playful way.

"Yeah. Or you could do it." Nudge insisted yawning.

Fang set down his keys and wallet and scooped up, gently tossing her around his shoulder.

Angel giggled loudly,"Weee! Fang, put me down!"

Fang smiled faintly, which was pretty much the Fang Way of grinning, "Nuh-uh! You have to guess the password first!"

Angel giggled rapidly, "Applesauce!"

"Nope."

"Bunny!"

"Keep guessing!"

"Um…please!"  
>"They're you go, sport." Fang chuckled setting down Angel. "Hey, Ange, how come the Gasman's sleeping on my table?"<p>

"Oh, he's not really asleep." Angel whispers into Fang's ear, "He was just pretending so he didn't have to clean up."

Gazzy cautiously opened one eye; he peeked at Nudge and Iggy making sure they hadn't seen, and then nodded at Fang as if to say, _That's right! _in a sing-songy way_._

"So, where's Max?" Fang asked casually, but her absence almost worried him.

As if on cue, Max stomped down the stairs. She flashed him a smile and Fang's heart gave a little squeeze without his permission. "Angel, nap time."

Angel pouted, it was obvious she thought she was too old for nap times, but she slowly trudged upstairs.

"Hey, you were gone forever." Max said, when Angel was gone.

"Yeah. Miss me?" Fang smirked at her.

Max laughed, but rolled her eyes, "Oh, definitely! I was beginning to worry some floozie was throwing herself at your feet!" She said sarcastically.

"Actually, Max, you're pretty close…" Iggy muttered quietly,

"What?" Max asked,

"Nothing." Fang said shooting a harsh glance at Iggy. Iggy shrugged and took Nudge and Gazzy's hand leading them into their equally clean apartment.

Nudge shot Max a look, and then glanced at Fang meaningfully. Max sighed a tiny bit, but gave an almost intercept able nod.

"Well, that was weird." Max said, referring to what Iggy had said.

Fang agreed, thinking back to what Nudge had done with the Look.

Max exploded excitedly, "But _look_ at this place!"

Max ran her finger across a once dusty table and then showed it to Fang, "You see that! Spotless! _In your face!"_

"Yeah, good job with the place. But," Fang said, then, without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close, his face was inches from hers, " I actually like it when my girls get a little dirty." Fang said, seductively. It was fun to bug Max, which was why he said it.

"Don't be gross." Max said, gently shoving Fang away, playfully.

Fang missed the closeness from before, he reeled her in again, and their chests were touching. The two stared at each other for a whole silent minute, then Fang frowned, "So, how was your date, anyway? Before my little interruption."

Max sighed a little through her nose and shrugged, "I dunno. Fine, I guess."

Fang didn't say anything; he was watching her reaction quietly. But then he said something he HAD TO ASK, "Did you kiss him?"

"No." Max said quietly, look earnestly into Fang's eyes.

Fang felt a little guilty. Firstly, because maybe he had overreacted about Max and Dylan's date. Secondly, because hadn't he convinced himself just this morning that he was done with Max? Done with the flirting and intimacy?

But he just couldn't help himself, he leaned forward just a bit so his forehead was touching Max's, and their noses brushed each other.

Suddenly, something lit behind Max's eyes. She remembered her first day at Flock Academy, when she'd been describing Fang over the phone to JJ and that JJ had dibs on Fang if Maxif he was-

"Are you Italian?" Max asked, stupidly.

Fang pulled back a little, his eyebrows were pinned together in confusions. He laughed a little bit at the randomness at it all, "No."

"Good." Max whispered back to him, and closed the little distance between them by gently smashing her lips onto Fangs.

**AAAAHHHHH! Two kisses in two chapters! I'M ON A ROLL, BABY! Okay, not to brag, but I'm pretty proud of this chapter! I was stuck on what to do and then I thought of the whole "Are you Italian?" thing and I LOVED IT! HEHEHE!**

**Okay, next chapter I'm planning on using AnimalaSwans Peter Pan idea! You have no idea what that means yet, but you'll get it! HEHEHE! Gosh I'm excited already!**


	12. Movie Night

**Hello, my wonderfully kind reviewers! I'm back! **

**Maximumride111: Okay, I wasn't entirely sure what you were talking about, but I'm gonna say: MAY THE SPANDEX BE WITH YOU! This means Yes.**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: ARE YOU KIDDING? Max, of course! Followed by Fang, Katniss, Percy, Annabeth, and Jace.**

**LETS ALL THANK ANIMALA SWAN FOR HER ADORABLE PETER PAN IDEA! THANK YOU!**

**Assignment Marriage:**

Okay, I'm going to lay out all my cards on the table right now. That kiss was incredible,

"Good." I whispered, silently making my decision about whether or not I liked him. _Let's have a little experiment._

I pulled my arms around Fang's neck, staring into his dark eyes. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted to know what it was like. I mean, he'd kissed me once before, but this time I was going to be different. This time, I was in control.

I saw Fang's dark eyes widen as I leaned up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his, but he didn't pull away. In fact, his hands slid from my waist and made it to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

He seemed hesitant or something, which seemed off, I'm sure he's done this a million times before. But either way, slowly his hands moved to my cheeks pressing his lips deeper into my own.

Tentatively he started kissing me back, in a sweet, fluid motion. I almost gasped at the little current of electricity I felt when his lips danced over mine, but quickly got over it and sunk into intimate bliss. I felt like I was on a little cloud that fit only me and him together. _Our own little slice of heaven._

Fang's tongue gently brushed over my bottom lip and I parted my lips just enough for his tongue to slip inside my mouth.

Fang took charge of the kiss, _so much for me being in control_, _oh well_, wanting more. Our tongues tackled each other roughly, wanting to claim victory. Subconsciously, my hands tangled them into his soft hair as kiss got more intense, more passionate.

He grabbed my hips and hoisted me up and my legs straddled his hips securely. All I wanted to do was get closer and closer to him. I loved this. I didn't want to stop, not ever.

Somehow, Fang carried me over to the couch without breaking the kiss once. _The boy has some skill_. He fell onto the couch taking me down with him. Normally I'd have been embarrassed because I landed directly in his lap, but I wasn't.

I grabbed his shirt by the collar and yanked his lips closer to mine, kissing him over and over again fiercely. I felt like I was in one of the corny chick-flicks that I always made fun of, but I couldn't help it, it was just so perfect.

Fang's lips slowly pulled away from mine. _No_, I wanted to stay, _don't stop. Keep going._

But he wasn't stopping. His lips gently made their way across my jaw line and over to my neck. His lips gently dipped onto it, kissing it over and over again. Pitifully, a sigh of contentment escaped my lips. _Mmmm…_

I could feel his warm breath against my skin and it made chills go up my spine. His tongue swayed over my soft skin playfully, then; finally, he put all games aside and sucked gently. Of course, that didn't last long, he started sucking harder and harsher and I loved every second of it.

Fang, being Fang, was being (1) Being very sweet and romantic (2) Being very experienced (3) was rocking my world!

Eventually, our kisses became less passionate and more comforting. Fang stopped kissing my neck and instead just held me in his laps, his strong, comforting, tan arms wrapped around me tightly, as if he never wanted to let me go. I snuggled into deeply into his hard chest with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

It had just been so special and so perfect. The two of us just holding each other, not even needing words to fill the space. I kept my lips (Lips that, need I remind you, had just kissed Fang's (_aaaiiiiiii!_)) clamped firmly shut so I wouldn't ruin it.

After a few minutes of bliss Fang bent down and kissed the top of my head. It wasn't that big of a deal, just a little kiss on my head, but still it made my cheeks burn and heart flutter, "Max, you're incredible." Fang whispered into my ears.

I didn't say anything. Okay, as fabulous as I am, I'm actually not 'incredible.' I'm stubborn and bossy and impatient. I'm too tall, and my legs and arms are too skinny.

"Really, you are." Fang murmured quietly into my messy tussled head of hair, as if reading my mind. "You're different from other girls I've met. You're confident, funny, and witty. And you don't care about stupid details. Like, I'm suppose to meet Brigid tonight, at sev-"

_Whoa. Back up. What was that last part?_

I pulled away from him, accusingly, "Brigid?"

Fang froze; his dark eyes widened the smallest bit. His lips sputtered a few times, searching wildly for an exclamation, but he came up with none.

"You're going out with Brigid tonight?" I silently congratulated myself on how you couldn't hear the hurt in my voice. But I could feel it, you better believe that.

"Yeah." Fang sighed, knowing it was pointless to lie to me now.

"I knew it," I said disgusted, crawling out of his lap hastily, "I fucking knew it! You're _such_ an ass!"

"What? No! Max, you don't get it She's just, like, a fling! It's not like actually have feelings for her!" Fang defended following me as I stampeded through rooms but I wanted nothing more than to get the fuck away from him.

A new rage lit in me, no girl deserves to be treated like that. Not even Brigid. I spun on my heel to face him, almost running into his chest. His face was inches from mine, but this time I didn't kiss him, "'A fling?' Do you have any idea how fucking heartless and stupid you sound? What am I then? Am I a 'fling' too?"

"Max, no-" I was already half way up the staircase, only half of the words he was saying made sense to me, but I didn't care. _My heart felt like it had been hit with a battering ram. _

"Just forget it!" I interrupted, again. I don't want to hear another word that bastard says, he's not worth my time. "Have fun with Brigid." I said harshly, just as I slammed the door to our – make that _my_ room.

I grabbed his pillow - which was in a black pillow case, just FYI – and a blanket. Whipping the door open I through the blanket and pillow at Fang, "Have fun sleeping on the couch!"

The door didn't have a lock (PRUITT! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!) So I pressed my back tightly against the back of the door in case Fang tried to force it open and talk to me. He didn't.

I just stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm down. _Get it together, Max, you deserve better. Don't cry, it doesn't hurt that bad, don't cry._ But it _did_ hurt that bad, and I couldn't stop the salty tear as it slowly slid down my face.

I grabbed the chair from the nearby desk and wedged it under the door knob, thus lucking it, and then I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower to block out the noise and sobbed loudly.

**Fang's POV:**

Okay, so _maybe_ kissing her back when I had a date with Brigid had _possibly_ been a bad thing to do. Like, maybe the cruelest, stupidest thing I've ever done.

But, in my defense, I'd made plans with Brigid before the kiss. And, _she_ kissed _me_… I just didn't stop her.

I kicked aside the blanket and pillow she'd thrown at me and leaned against the door as these thoughts flickered through my head, and finally I sunk to my knees. It all made perfect sense to me; it technically wasn't even my fault, so why were my nerves coated with guilt? It didn't make any sense.

Just because it wasn't your fault, doesn't mean it was okay, my conscious said, lighting an annoyed flame in my stomach.

I'd meant what I'd said to her, about her being incredible. I don't know why I'd said it, but the words had slipped out of my mouth, it felt really important that she'd understand how perfect she was.

And the other night, before her date with Dylan, when I'd discovered how I felt about her. I really thought I liked her, but if I did why was I making plans with Brigid?

And if I didn't, then why was I spying on her date and kissing her. Watching her in her sleep, the moon's light just bright enough to see her cute little freckles.

I shook my head quickly trying to get the thoughts out of my head. Iggy was right; I needed to stop changing my mind.

I was being honest with myself, which was something most people don't do. I played out an experiment I'd read about online. You think of one of the two people you like and see how it feels, and then you do try out the other person. I'd thought it sounded ridiculous when he'd read about it, how were you supposed to know? But the web page said you 'just would.'

**(A/N: Actually, I came up with this little Feeling Fest Experiment, it works when you need to be honest with yourself. Follow your heart, I guess)**

_Brigid?_ I thought and then waited. I didn't feel anything. Maybe I was doing it wrong. But I'd done exactly what the webpage had said to do.

Max? I thought and waited again. And I felt it, a warm little glow in my heart. _Oh, God, how cliché is that?_

But still, I'd felt it. Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner! There was only one problem, Max hated my guts.

"Fang?" I'd been so zoned out in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Angel come out of her room.

She was sucking her thumb and dragging Celeste with her other hand, it would have been cute if she didn't look so scared and jumpy.

I tore myself away from any Max related thoughts, "Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

"I had a nightmare. Fang? Why are you out here, all by yourself?" Angel said adorably, wiping away a tear from her eye with the heal of her palm.

I sighed; there was no way around it. Might as well tell her the truth, "Max and me got into a fight. But what was your nightmare about?"  
>I stood up and scooped up Angel in my arms, her blonde curls rested on my shoulder.<p>

Angel sniffed, "It was scary," She told me in a quiet voice, making her sound very young, "We all had wings."

"Who?"

"All of us. You and Max and me and Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy. Just the six of us, no one else."

I furrow my brow trying to picture all of us, "So we were birds?"

Angel almost giggled, "No, we just had wings."

"You mean like angels?"

"No, some mean people made us get wings. Anyway, there were monsters chasing us, all the way through New York."

"What were we doing in New York?" I whisper in a comforting way.

"I dunno. Looking for something, I think. It was extra important, and the monsters were trying to stop us."

"What did the monsters look like?" I ask, slowly stepping down the stairs readjusting the way I carried Angel.

Angel thought, "They looked like people, but they weren't. They, like, changed into the monsters. They had fur and sharp teeth and claws."

"You mean werewolves." I stated, understanding. I sat down on the couch with Angel on my lap. Where I'd just kissed Max minutes before.

"No. They were Erasers."

That didn't make any sense. Erasers? Like the pink things on the end of a pencil? But Angel just seemed so sure of herself that I didn't bother correcting her, "It was only a dream Angel."

Angel sniffed again, but slowly nodded her head against my shoulder.

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

Fear flickered in Angel's eyes, "You don't have to," I said to her quickly, "You can just hang out with me."

"And Max?" She clarified.

"And Max_," If she can even stand being in the room with me_, I finished to myself.

"And we can watch a movie?" Angel pressed on hopefully.

"Any movie you want." I told her.

Angel squealed happily, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a tiny, but strong hug. She planted a sticky kiss on my cheek and skipped up the stairs to find Max. Yeah, like that'll happen. Max'll shoot me before watch a movie with me.

But right now I just had to break my plans with Brigid.

I picked up a bag of popcorn cornels and my iPhone, I tossed into the microwave as the phone ringed.

"_Buuuuzzzz…Buuuuzzzz_…Hello?" Brigid's voice sounded weird through the phone, "Fang?"

"Yeah, it's me." I said, sure my voice sounded similar to hers on the other end of the line, "Yeah, I'm really sorry but I can't make it tonight, something came up."

"Oh." She sounded put out, and then was silent for a while, "What happened?" She asked suspiciously as if knowing I'd kissed Max earlier. Girls.

"Angel had a nightmare, I'm gonna stay and make sure she's alright."

"Who's Angel?" Brigid asked dumbly

I sighed heavily, "My kid, remember?"

"Oh. Maybe we can hang out some other time then?"

I didn't answer right away. On one side, I liked Max, and needed to focus on being on her good side for the moment. But on the other, I didn't want to be rude. "Yeah, sure." I hung up.

I grabbed the delicious, salty, buttery popcorn and shook it all into a big bowl for us.

Walking into through the door way I saw that in a just few minutes Angel had transformed the living room into a mini movie theater as best she could all by herself.

Curtains had tightly been shut, enclosing the living room. The curtain door was opened just a crack and you could see that all of the chairs from upstairs and the kitchen had been put into place in little rows, each chair held one of Angels stuffed animals, and all of the lights had been shut off. She'd even gotten the DVD player on the plasma screen TV to work, all by herself; it was now playing Disney's Peter Pan.

A bright little flashlight was shown directly into my eyes, making him wince. Even in the almost certain darkness I could make out Angels grinning face as she swung the flashlight around, "Ticket please," Angel said to me, pretending to be an usher.

I smiled down at her, he fished through his pockets and held out an imaginary ticket for her to inspect. Angel nodded, "Right this way, sir."

Angel lead him through the walls of curtains, occasionally she would mutter an, "Excuse me, Mr. Fluffykins," to her stuffed animals as she passed them.

It was adorable. But I almost dropped the bowl of popcorn in surprise when I saw Max curled up against the arm of the opposite couch, hugging a throw pillow to her chest. Maybe it was the darkness surrounding us, or the light flickering from the TV, maybe it was because I'd really hurt her, but you could see total exhaustion in her eyes.

Feeling me watching her, her eyes flickered up to glare at me. I didn't say anything; instead I sat down in the other couch next to Angel and passed her the bowl of popcorn.

Honestly, I hadn't watched this movie in years. Admittedly, it brought back up a few childhood memories, but the movie had still been stupid. Wendy's voice was annoying, I couldn't decide if Peter was a boy or a girl, and the whole singing pirates thing? Totally unrealistic.

Angel, however, had absolutely loved it. She was jumping around on the couch pretending to fly like Peter and Wendy and John and little Michael. All thoughts of the Erasers were gone. She was giggling hysterically at Captain Hook being attacked by the ticking crocodile.

But Max, she was making less noise than me. She was completely entranced by the movie, maybe she had always had a soft spot for Peter Pan. Or maybe a few forgotten memories of her own were being recalled. Either way, I'd caught her wiping away a tear and swallowing the lump in her throat when Wendy had to grow up and say goodbye to Peter right before her, her brothers, and the lost boys had been kidnapped by the pirates.

"Alright, show over folks." I said, stretching out my arms when the credits started to roll by. I switched on the light switch to see that Angel and Max had gone to sleep, probably way before the movie had ended.

I looked at the mess Angel had created in making our movie theater. Cleaning the mess would have to wait until morning. Careful not to wake her, I pulled Angels sleeping body into my arms and crept up the stairs.

I pulled her limp body into her covers and put Celeste into her arms. Now it was Max's turn.

Naturally, I still felt guilt about the whole ordeal from earlier. But I'd be lying if I didn't say I wanted to hold her in my arms again, even if she was asleep.

I bent over her, unwrapping her arms from the pillow she'd been clutching to throughout the entire movie, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She looked younger when she was in her sleep, more girlish, and the lighting made it possible to see every last one of the freckles scattered across her nose.

One of my arms scooped under her already bent legs and the other slithered to the small of her back, I lifted her tiny, light body bridal style and made my ways up the stairs.

"Hmmm…" Max hummed, "Fang?"

At first I thought, Crap, she's going to kill me, but she wasn't awake. She was just dreaming about me.

It would have been very sweet and adorable, worthy of a Rom-Com, even. If she hadn't drooled on my shirt.

**OMIGOD! WHY, FANG, WHY? Ah, whatever. You're a good daddy, so props for you!**

**P.S. I WROTE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY MORE THAN USUAL! 3,159 WORDS, BABY! BUT PLEASE DON'T GET USED TO THIS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE DISAPOINTED!**


	13. Fang Gets a Sneak Peek

**THANKS 4 DA REVIEWS!**

**Assignment Marriage:**

It's about been a two weeks since I've even talked to Fang. Well, actually it's only been 12 days and 18 minutes, but who's counting?

Shut up. Nobody asked you.

I know all of you are probably, like, _Maaaaax! Just make up with him already! You know you want to!_ But that's the thing, I don't want to. Or more specifically, I don't want to because I do want to. If that even makes sense.

What I mean is I shouldn't want to. He may be funny and sweet and a great dad and cute and have dreamy dark eyes that have little flecks of gold that you can only see when you get close enough…but he shouldn't get off the hook because of that! I mean, he's guilty of the following:

Flirting with me (without my permission)

Flirting with other girls in front of me

Fighting with the guy I liked

Kissing me on a date, that wasn't with him

Almost going on a date with some slut ten minutes after make out session

JJ – who practically wrote The Great Ten Rules for Boys – would never let me hear the end of it, if I didn't cut off any emotional relationship with him right then and there. So I did.

For the first few days, Fang hadn't tried to talk to me about it. Probably thinking I just needed a few days to blow off some steam. And he was right, but I that doesn't mean I forgave him. I hardly ever forgive, and never forget.

But after week two he started trying to corner me in a room, forcing me to talk to him, but I would always slip out at the last minute. From now on I made sure that Nudge or Iggy or the kids were always in the room with me when he was there.

I felt kind of bad for everyone, honestly. I wouldn't talk to him directly; just say stuff like, "Nudge? Will you tell Fang to pass the salt?" and I knew it was getting on their nerves. Especially because I wouldn't tell them why I was ticked at him.

I would always act civil when Angel and Gaz were in the room, though. _Why make 'em worry?_ And Iggy could care less. But Nudge would never let the subject drop.

More than once I'd caught her glancing at me and then back at Fang. She would always pester me about why I was ticked. Plus, she would always make not-so-subtle-hints about him and me making the "_cuuu-test_ couple." And, boy, you wouldn't believe the lie I came up with when she saw the giant hickey Fang had left on my neck.

"Please?"

"_No,_ Nudge." I snapped, angrily.

Right now Nudge was in one of her annoying 'if-you-don't-tell-me-now-I'm-going-to-take-you-shopping!' Followed by evil laughter.

"Please? Please, Max? _Puh-lease?_ C'mon just tell me!" Nudge pouted giving me her best Bambi eyes.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged, nonchalantly. I'm a kickbutt liar, but Nudge saw right through me.

Nudge stopped pouting and scowled, "Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because you don't need to know!" I exploded, frustrated. I was willing to say almost anything to make her stop talking about it. "Nothing happened! I'm not mad at him at all!" I lied.

"Fine." Nudge said finally, but I could tell she didn't believe me, but I smiled victoriously anyway, "But then the _entire_ family is going to the mall today."

I could feel my Victory Smile fade on my face, "All of us? But…"

Nudge turned on me, smiling evilly, "That's not a _problem_, is it? I mean, you're not _mad_ at anyone, right?"

My shoulders slumped, and even I could hear the depressing hopelessness in my voice, "Right."

Angel and the Gasman had been incredibly happy to hear we were going to the mall, even though the drive was, like, 45 minutes. Apparently, the mall here had a giant play land for kids with a Ferris-wheel and everything.

But let me tell you, being crammed into Iggy's tiny car wasn't exactly on my To-Do list.

Y'see, Iggy's car had five seats in total. The drives seat, passenger seat, a tiny little one crammed in between the drivers and passengers, and two in the back.

Iggy wouldn't let me drive. _"Because it's my car,"_ He'd said, so I'd have to ring his pale, skinny neck later. And Nudge had called shotgun, Angel was the only one who'd actually fit in the little seat up front, Gazzy needed to have a spot with a seatbelt because he's a kid, and Fang had gotten in last.

_So where am I sitting?_ You may be wondering. Well, I'm in Fang's lap. It was sweet, ol' Nudge's idea. Wasn't that just a _brilliant _of her to come up with? _Ugh! _I'd have to ring her neck later, too.

Fang's arms were wrapped around me tightly. I'd glared at him earlier, but he'd just smirked and said "For safety precautions." What utter bullshit.

Needless to say, as soon as Iggy parked his car I scrambled out the door before he even took the keys out of the ignition.

"Freedom!" I'd exclaimed, gasping for fresh air. It had been _way_ to cozy in that car.

Fang had rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was frustrated at me and himself.

Anyway, I had already dropped Angel and Gaz off at Playland and was now at _Koanbel __**(AN: **_**I MADE THAT STORE UP!) **with Nudge. Iggy and Fang were at _Zumiez _across the mall.

I was sitting in one of the chairs outside the dressing room with my head resting on my hand, "Nudge! Can we go yet?" I sighed.

"Almost done!" She called.

"C'mon! I'm dying of toxic fumes out here!" I crossed my arms and coughed at the waaay to strong perfume that stench up the store. The girl behind the counter glared at me.

Finally, Nudge stepped out of behind the curtain, posing dramatically.

She had a coral tank top on under a dull blue sweater that said, _'Never too Wild.' _Her jeans were kind of weird, but in a fashionable way. They were a light gray and white, with about five different patterns. She had on a bedazzled ring in the shape of a panda's head and a orange bracelet that said _'TRUE'_ in big, golden letters. Lastly, she had on high heel black boots. **(AN: link on profile)**

The outfit was crazy but fashionable, and something I wouldn't be caught dead in. But it was just so odd Nudge could pull it off.

"What do you think?" Nudge asked excitedly. She posed again, pouting overdramatically.

"You look great," I told her honestly, "But can we go now?" Fang and Iggy had finished up at Zumiez and were now waiting for us outside the shop.

Nudge ignored me and stared at herself in the mirror, "Do you think Iggy will like it?"

I grinned at her, no wonder she spent twenty minutes picking that outfit, "He'll love it."

"Can I help you with anything?" One of the perky assistant girls asked.

"Yes, I'm going to wear this out." Nudge told her, giving the girl her credit card and gathering her clothes from the dressing room.

"Great. _Now_ can we go?" I asked hopefully.

Nudge spun on her black boot's heel and gaped at me, "_No! _We cannot leave! I haven't picked out an outfit for you yet!"

Now it was my turn to gape, "Whoa! No way am I _wearing_, much less _buying_, anything in this store! The clothes are all tacky pastels!" The girl behind the counter glared at me again. Whatever.

"Max," Nudge begged, taking me by the shoulders, "Please? If you won't tell me why you're mad at Fang, at least let me pick out an awesome outfit for you!

I sighed. She did have a point; I kind of owed her, "Fine. _One_ outfit."

Nudge squealed and spun me around by my shoulders and shoved me in the dressing room she'd just left. I sighed again, _What have I done?_

After a few minutes, Nudge's dainty fist rattled on the dressing room door and handed me a folded pile of clothes and accessories. _Oh, great._

Surprisingly, the outfit wasn't all that bad. It could have been worse, much worse. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt/sweater thing with a cute little pocket on the shirt front. There was also black sunglasses, a tawny white knitted hat with a ball of fluff on top, and a ring in the shape of a feather that curved around the finger. **(AN: Link on profile) **

I shrugged, like, _Why not?_ and started changing.

"Hey," I heard Fang and Iggy say to Nudge outside the dressing room. They must have been tired of waiting for us.

"Where'd Max?" Iggy asked,

"Changing. Max?" Nudge called to me, "Are you done?"

I stepped out of the dressing room and everyone stared at me for a few seconds in shock, except for Nudge who looked apologetic, too.

I asked confused, "What?"

Then Iggy whistled, attracting the attention of a few other guys in the store. Nudge hit his arm and crossed her arms.

I glanced at Fang and saw that he was staring at my chest. I looked down at my weird sweater, t-shirt thing and noticed something that I hadn't before. The sweater was translucent.

And I was wearing a lacy, bright red bra_. Of course_. Because that was how this _whole day_ had gone.

Embarrassed, I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at Nudge.

She bit the tip of her nail, "Max, I'm so sorry! I forgot to give you an undershirt."

"This time, I'm picking the outfit out." I promised bitterly, after I retreated into the dressing room and changed.

Fang and Iggy made exasperated sounds; they wanted to get out of here even more than I had. _Well, too bad, perverts._

After a few minutes I finally picked out a good outfit, Nudge had wanted me to buy the purple sweatshirt but I ignored her. Nope, you had your chance!

I'd picked out boot-cut jeans that looked a little scuffed up and a t-shirt with tawny white and black stripes. Along with simple black high-tops, they had hearts with catlike eyes on the side, and a red, bedazzled heart necklace. **(AN: Link on profile)**

"Okay," I said once I'd outfitted myself in a totally Max-approved clothes, "Let's grab Gazzy and Angel and hit the food court."

Fang muttered something to Iggy and he snickered. I didn't catch what he said but it sounded like, "…liked her other outfit better."

**OKAY, NOT MUCH EMOTIONAL PROGRESS IN THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW, BUT I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S COMING UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED! SEE YA LATER, ALAGATORS!**


	14. Iggy Doesn't Like Gym Class

**Thanks for the review…yada yada yada…appreciate the ideas…blah blah blah**

**Okay, I know this chapters a little unrealistic, but**_** just bear with me!**_

**Assignment Marriage:**

It was seriously beautiful outside. You could see the sun peak up from behind the trees, whose leaves had already turned orange and red. They were just starting to fall from the branches.

The sunrise was an explosion of pinks and oranges, and even a little purple. It was breathtaking. But it was also quiet; all that could be heard was the rustle of leaves and the grumbling of cold, tired students walking onto a field in their ugly gym uniforms. Unfortunately, I was one of those students.

Flock Academy's gym uniforms seriously needed a makeover or something. The T-shirts were an ugly pale yellow with the Flock Academy's school crest on the shirt front. The shorts were the same pale blue as the crest.

Y'see, I'm in gym class. I love sports and all, but not gym class. When I'd first come to Flock Academy- a _finishing school_, need I remind you - I thought, _Cool, no gym!_ but that wasn't the case apparently.

Teachers and parents were worried that they're kids weren't getting enough exercise, and would grow up to be fat. So they have gym once every few weeks for a few hours a day. FML.

The coach, Mr. Bern, was your stereotypical high school teacher. He was a tall and overweight man, with gray hair that he tried to hide by wearing an old hat. He always wore _way_ to short shorts, and carried around an annoying whistle which he blew constantly.

Anyway, Mr. Bern thought that it would be a great idea for us kids to get outside and play a game before it got cold and starting_. Idiot_. If the giant tub of lard hadn't noticed, it was already freezing out and, like, 7 AM!

Our class had about, say, twenty kids and about all of them looked like they wanted to be anywhere else wearing anything else.

Nudge, who was the one of the few who looked descent in the uniforms, had her arms across her chest, trying to keep warm. Her knees were shaking together and her teeth were clattering. She'd said she was from Florida, so she'd probably never spent a day under 50 degrees.

I still hadn't talked to Fang, in case you were wondering. But I'd felt his night-sky eyes burning a hole in the back of my head all week, just like they were now. Whenever I made the mistake of looking at him, he'd give me big, apologetic eyes that could break your heart and sew it back together. So I figured I forgive him soon, but what's a few more hours gonna hurt?

Fang looked down right odd in his uniform. The clingy T-shirt made it easy to see his 6-pack (Not that I was staring or anything…) but Fang looked odd in anything that wasn't black.

I wish I could say the same about Dylan, though. The colors were much more realistic on him, but the basketball shorts made his legs look like toothpicks.

He and I had hung out a few times the past week. He'd even invited me over to his home to hang out, but I wasn't really looking forward to it.

Mr. Bern was leading us all out into a giant field behind the campus. Honestly, it was big enough to be a war zone. Or a kick butt place to play hide'n'seek.

In the middle of the field there was a miniature forest, filled with giant, climbable pine trees. And in the field itself there were thick bushes and steep hills.

Mr. Bern blew his stupid whistle loudly, "Alright, class," The old man said through his raspy voice, "Today we're gonna play an ol' favorite of mine,"

"Well, there's nothing older than him," I muttered to Nudge who had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"It's pretty straight forward. So even you pansies shouldn't screw it up too badly. It's called Dodge Hide'n'Seek."

A short and mousy looking girl in the front row's hand shot up, "Mr. Bern? What's that?"

"Well, pipe down an' I'll tell ya!" Mr. Bern grumbled and I rolled my eyes, "Y'see, at my old training camp, before I went off to the war, we'd train by throwin' these here balls at each other from the trees and all sorts o' hiding spots. Guerrilla War Fair style!" He held up a big rubber dodge ball for us to see.

"Now, it's the rest of yer's suppose to hide in the field. It's kinda like combat practice. There are balls like this hidden all over the field. You get hit, you're out. Understand? Good. Now these are the teams: Nudge, James, Joshua, Emily, Max, Charlie, Connor, Wesley, Darcy, and Josh vs. Iggy, Brigid, Sam, Mike, Fang, Eden, Jennifer, Dylan, Mike Smith, and Ally. Now go!"

The class dispersed faster than you could say some lame tongue twister like, _Peter Piper pepped a_ _pimple…_Um, I mean, _Pepper Pitter pecked a pinkle…_I mean_…_Never mind.

Anyway, I grinned evilly as I ran straight into the forest with Nudge.

Maybe I'd get a chance to chuck a dodge ball at Brigid right where it counts. Oh, yeah. I'm talkin' 'bout her manicure.

"Max?" Nudge said nervously, gripping my arm with one hand and chewing on her other hand's nail, "What do we do now?"

I was about to scan the perimeter, when a red dodge ball crashed into the ground like a bullet from somewhere above.

Nudge shrieked and I'd almost jumped out of my socks! I looked up from where the ball had come from and saw that some kid from the other team was up in a freaking tree! And he was freaking chucking them at us! _Wow, they get _really_ into this game._

"Now, we run!" I told Nudge, grabbing her arm and pulling her after me.

Okay, I know I'm new at this whole "Dodge Hide'n'Seek" thing. But I'm pretty sure running into an ambush of kids with red rubber balls isn't a good thing. But that's where we ended up.

Nudge was shrieking like a little girl. Her arms were flailing, trying to swat away the balls like they were flies. Other than that she was doing alright, she'd even caught two of the balls. One for her, one for me.

I grinned again, as I saw an opening out of the forest in the giant field and bolted for it.

I'd always been a fast runner, so I easily made it to one of the steep hills and hid. But only then did I realize I'd left Nudge in the forest.

_Crud,_ I though guiltily. Nudge's gonna kill me.

I cleared away the twigs and branches that were scattered across the field, making a Max-sized space where I could catch my breath.

I was considering hiding over here until Gym class was over, but then I heard a twig snap from the other side of the hill.

Gritting my teeth, I decided to go check it out. Using clumps of wet grass on the hill as handholds and balancing the ball Nudge had handed me, I finally made my way to the top. And what should my little brown eyes land on once I have? Fang.

His back was facing me, but I was sure it was him. He was peering over the edge of the hill, trying to watch out for other students.

"Having fun there?" I asked, sarcastically. It was the first time I'd talked to him in days.

Fang whirled around, faster than I thought possible. I smirked and slid down the slippery hill without landing on my butt. That takes some serious skill.

Fang's eyes immediately caught side of the ball, and he raised his arms over his head protectively, "Don't throw!"

I scoffed, "Relax. I'm not going to hit you." _But I should._

Fang lowered his arms cautiously, "Oh." He was silent for a while, "I thought you weren't talking to me."

I shrugged, and then squatted down sitting on the ball like it was a tiny chair, "I figured you've suffered enough."

"Look, Max, I'm really so-"Fang started but I cut him off.

"It's fine." I said, unsure if I believed it or not. I had to find something out first, "Why do you hate Dylan so much?"

I thought I saw Fang's face darken, but it was hard to tell, "I don't, I just lost my temper with hi-"

"The truth." I cut across harshly, but then softened, "Please."

"Know how parents always say 'Boys only want one thing?' Well, Dylan's one of those guys." Fang said after a sigh.

I must have looked pretty confused, because Fang rolled his eyes and explained, "He made my sister fall in love with him, got what he wanted, and broke her heart."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I felt like an idiot. That was completely different from what Dylan had told me. But Fang's story made a lot more sense. So who do I believe?

Fang looked uncomfortable, but he was obviously trying, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. And for kissing you on your date. And for kissing you when I already had a date. Am I forgiven?"

I smiled. This was such a corny Hallmark card moment, but I liked it, "Yes."

Fang perced his lips as if he was going to press his luck, he spread out his arms, "Hug?"

I laughed standing up, and then agreed; wrapping myself in his warm arms, "Hug."

_I go way too easy on this kid_, I thought hazily, snuggling into his hard shoulder, _but he's worth it._

A voice cleared its throat meaningfully behind us. I immediately jumped away from Fang putting on an innocent look. Me? Hug? Nah, what are you on?

But there Nudge stood with her arms crossed over her chest, supporting most of her weight with one leg so her hip stuck out. Her tangled curly hair was even messier now and I felt kind of guilty for accidently ditching her in the ambush. Her narrowed eyes made it obvious that that's exactly how Nudge wanted me to feel

"If you two l_ovebirds_ aren't too busy," Nudge began hotly, "We have a game to win."

"Look, Nudge, I'm sorry I left you in there but I just kind of zoned out." I explained, it was a sucky excuse, I know, but it was the truth.

Nudge sighed, "It's fine. But if you're done _fraternizing_ with the _enemy_, we need to go hide." Nudge grabbed my wrist and started to drag me off, "God, I suck at this game! I mean, who has kids play a weirdo war training thingy?"

I hear Fang chuckle, "Hey, guys, wait up!"

"Y'know, I'm pretty good at this game." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So?" Nudge thought jealously.

Fang grinned, "_So_, I can teach you if you want."

Nudge was wary, "Really?" I cocked my eyebrow curiously. What was he up to?

"Yup. Max, I need you to go collect some dodge balls." I shrugged, and walked off hearing Fang saying it was all about instinct or something to Nudge.

When I got back with both of my arms filled with the red balls, I hear Fang saying, "Alright, Nudge, all you have to do it just throw the ball and duck. No matter what, you've got to throw it!"

"Ok. I got it." Nudge said, peering nervously over the tall hill I'd climbed up before, looking for a target.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Nudge screamed, picking up all the balls around me and threw them in random directions.

"Nudge, you did it!"Fang said, amazed.

Nervously, Nudge opened her eyes to find all of nearest kids on other team on the ground either holding their sides or their heads.

Nudge grinned and high-fived Fang. But her frown fell when she saw one of her victims had been Iggy. He was biting down on his lip hard and holding his hands over his, uh….let's just say it was below the belt. _Ouch, that had to hurt_.

Suddenly, Coach appeared stumbling over to Iggy threw the crowd of kids that were circling around him. Coach blew his whistle loudly, "Son," He grumbled crouching down to wear Iggy was lying in pain, "Son, are you alright?"

Iggy managed to nod as Nudge elbowed her way through the crowd, "Iggy, I'm so sorry!"

"S'fine. M'fine." Iggy managed, but his voice was much higher than it usually was.

"What can I do?" Nudge asked hopelessly, chewing on her lip.

Iggy's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and tersely he said, "Don't touch _anything!"_

"Class dismissed!" Coach boomed, the class vamoosed in less than ten seconds, except for me, Fang, Nudge, and the crumpled Iggy. "If only they'd run that fast in track…" Coach muttered.

_~Nudge's POV~_

I have to be dreaming. This can't be real.

First, I go to Flock Academy. Then, I find out I'm married to an insanely hot guy who hair I want to rip off then glue back on because it's so beautiful.

And now I'm standing in the living room of our new house that we share with Max and Fang and our insanely cute kids.

Who, by the way, were currently tearing up the house because they were bored and hungry.

"Nudge? I'm hungry." Gazzy said again.

"Me too." Iggy said, which was the first time he hadn't complained to me about the Gym Incident even though I said sorry, like, five times!

"Me three." Angel and Fang said at once and Max gave them a grin.

"Well what do you want to eat?" Max asked, she'd been in a good mood since gym class when I caught her and Fang hugging. She's _so_ in denial.

"Hot dogs!" Angel yelled, jumping up and down on the couch excitedly.

Gazzy joined Angel on the couch and yelled, "And Mac 'n' Cheese!"

"You!" Fang said to Max through his chuckles, she punched his arm but you could see her blush.

"Don't be gross, Fang. You guys go have fun, I'll go cook." I said shoving them all out into the living room.

After heating about fifteen hotdogs up in the microwave and mixing together homemade Macaroni, I called everyone to the table.

"What's this?" the Gasman asked, as he picked up his hot dog with his thumb and index finger.

I furrowed my brows confused, "It's a hot dog." What else would it be?

"What's this?" Angel mimicked, as she poked her Mac and cheese with a fork.

"It's what you asked for. Mac 'n' Cheese!" I glanced at Iggy, Max, and Fang but they were looking around the room. At the clock, the oven, the garbage, anywhere but me.

"It looks kind of…weird." Angel said, pushing away her plate. It was obvious she was trying to be polite but 'weird' was the best she could come up with.

"It looks nasty!" Gazzy blurted without thinking and my shoulders slumped.

"Nasty!" They started to chant and after a few times Iggy joined in. They banged their fists on the table and then they threw their food on the floor.

"Hey, guys! Stop doing that! And pick up your food. Iggy, help me!" But by now they are screaming at the top of their lungs.

Max shot me an apologetic look, "I'm out!" And with that she scurried out of the front door, probably to go hang out with stupid Dylan.

Fang looked uncomfortable; he obviously didn't know where Max had run off to. But he gave me a nervous half-smile and tried to shut them all up with little success.

I can't win its three of them against me and Fang, Iggy's supposed to be on my side but he's not.

_Screw this_, I thought defeated. I slowly trudge up the stairs defeated and retreat into our, curling into the bed.

After a couple of minutes I hear Fang finally get them to stop chanting. I hear Fang's voice sternly talking but I can't make out the words.

Suddenly, Iggy races up the stairs and into our room. Seeing me curled up he goes and sits on the edge of the bed, "What's up?" I don't answer him.

He leans over so I'm forced to look directly into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a terrible mother." I mutter quietly.

Iggy made a face and brushes some hair out of my eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"The kids don't respect me and probably won't ever," I told him ungrammatically, "When they started chanting you joined in instead of helping me out. Marriage is a _partnership_, I can't do it alone."

Iggy was quiet for a while, then he lied down next to me and whispered, "I'm sorry, Nudge."

While rubbing my back he grinned, as if coming up with an idea, "I'll be right back!"

Seconds later he came in with solemn looking Gazzy and Angel, "Nudge? Gazzy and Angel have something they want to tell you."

"We're sorry" Gazzy looked uncomfortable, but sincere.

"We didn't mean to make you sad." Angel added.

"It's ok." I told them, they crawled on the bed and gave me a big hug.

"We're going to go clean our mess right now!" Angel promised, and as soon as they appeared they were gone.

"Since we're alone now, can I have you to myself?" Iggy asked curling up next to me again.

I leaned in close so our noses were touching, and then kissed him. _God, I've wanted to do this forever!_

But then I pulled away grinning_; _"Now you have to go help clean up." I almost laughed at Iggy's facial expression.

"You're such a tease, Nudge," he chuckled, "But I'm gonna get ya."

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully, "But not today."

**ANOTHER LOOOONG CHAPTER! **

**WE GOT SOME NIGGY GOIN' ON! AWW YEAH! Honestly, I'm more of an Eggy fan, but here you go!**


	15. Authors Note Don'tKillMe

**Alright, chicos y/o chicas, here's the deal; I have absolutely positively NO excuse at all. **_**None, nada,**__**zip!**_** The only thing that can be said is that I got bored with this story or I didn't have as much time as I used to. That's all.**

**Moving on, I'M SORRY OKAY! CALM THE HELL DOWN! Seriously, I kept getting emails about this story and when I finally check the reviews box to see what the heck is going on I'm scared to death my all the demanding stuff! I mean, God! It's like 50-50 "Please update" or "UPDATE OR ELSE!" Scared the crap out of me, really it did. Okay, I'll pick the story up again since it's my spring break and you guys liked it so much, deal? But, you guys'll have to survive another two days or so without it, 'cause I'm going to Iowa tonight. Sorry! **

**Once again, I am sorry for not updating in like 5 months. **_**My bad!**_** Do not worry, I have no life and I actually remember what I was plotting before I dropped off the face of the Earth. **

**Now, kiddies, remember: **_**breathe.**__**DON'T KILL ME!**__** And breathe!**_


	16. Why We Cry

**OK, thank you for being patient. But I was looking over my old chapters and I am honestly disgusted by how sloppy my writing is. I swear, it's like a three year old on steroids wrote it. And not to mention I was totally inconsistent with their feelings and characteristics. I'll work on that…Anyway, now that I'm updating again I want you guys to know that I'm still open to ideas! In fact, I kind of need them 'cause…I'm almost out! O.o**

**MYcookies : You scare the crap out of me. I mean, when I read your reviews I curled up in the fetal position in a corner in my room and cried for six hours. Nah, I'm kidding. But honestly I can't tell if you're joking or not about being mad at me…so either way, have fun in the mental hospital! But, uh, LOOK I'm updating! Hope it makes you feel better! **

**Assignment Marriage:**

Max at least had the good grace to feel bad for bailing on Nudge twice in one day. But she _had_ made a promise to hang out Dylan tonight and was on her way there now. More out of obligation than desire, though. She'd much rather deal with the hot dog and mac'n'cheese fiasco at home.

But she was already half way across campus, where Dylan lived with his 'wife' Izzy and 'son' Jacob. Unlike with her and Fang, or Nudge and Iggy, there didn't seem to be any romantic tension between Izzy and Dylan. In fact, whenever Max had come over to Dylan's in the past, Izzy always looked relieved to see her. Almost as if she was glad another girl was there to steal the spotlight. And if Izzy and Jacob had to leave for some reason, she would always flash warning looks at Max. _Be careful_, they always seemed to say.

As Max knocked Dylan's door, she dimly hoped that Jacob and Izzy would be here tonight. She was in no mood to deal with perfections like Dylan, and thought that somebody a few people that were as normal as she was would make the evening more tolerable. A moment later the door opened and Dylan appeared at the door way.

_He looks…different_, Max decided with a frown. His once clear and bright blue eyes were now bloodshot and foggy. It looked like someone has smeared the sand under the Caribbean Sea, leaving a cloud of mucky smoke behind. He was leaning against the framing of the doorway, as if he didn't trust himself to stand.

He didn't say anything to her, either, just stared. Although an unsettling smile graced his lips. Once, Max would have found the smile charming, but now it just turned her stomach, even though she didn't know why.

She cleared her throat loudly. "Erm…hi." She tried to sound casual, upbeat. As she normally would, but there was a catch to her voice, and even she heard it.

"Hey," His voice, at least, sounded normal. "C'mon in."

He took her hand and led her to the small kitchenette that all of Flock Academy's apartments had. She couldn't help but notice that his shoulders slumped awkwardly, and he seemed less graceful than usual. She stood in the kitchen uncomfortably; Dylan was watching her as she fiddled with the zipper of the jacket.

"So," Her voice cracked. "Are Izzy and Jake home?"

Dylan's face darkened, "No."

Something in his voice made it clear that more questions in that area wouldn't be welcome, but Max was Max. She never never took 'no' for an answer. And even though she couldn't exactly place why, she thought that this was very important. "Why not? Where'd they go?"

Dylan sighed impatiently. "Isabelle and I got into a fight; she stormed off with Jake and decided to spend the night at a friend's."

Her voice echoed harshly in the quiet apartment, "What did you fight about?"

"It's not important."

His whisper brought on an eerie silence. Max stared at down at her new high tops that she bought the other day at the mall. They were already scuffed up. Max wondered if maybe she should call her mom or something; she used to know how to get stains out of anythi-

Dylan interrupted her pointless thoughts. "Do you wanna, like, watcha movie or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." He took her hand and lead her to the coach.

After Dylan placed a movie into the DVD player, he stood up and got two glasses filled with a thick looking, clear liquid. Then, he wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. _A bit too close_, Max thought uncomfortably, _considering we're supposed to be just friends_.

When Dylan leaned his head against hers, she sat rigidly upright, refusing to snuggle up him like any girl undoubtedly would. Max didn't understand; she'd thought she'd made it clear. She wasn't interested. She just wanted to be friends. _But you _did_ go on a date with him_, a voice in her head reminded her.

_What a stupid thing to do_, she told herself. _You should have known it would come back to bite you in the_ _ass._ Every single one of her relationships had been that way. It was the story of her life.

"Relax." Dylan breathed into her ear, taking her shoulders and forcing her to lean up against him uncomfortably. "You're so tense." He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. He was so close Max could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Have you been drinking or something?"

"What?" Dylan chuckled. "Of course not. Everyone knows that alcohols forbidden from campus."

Max pretended to look relieved. She turned to watch the movie Dylan had put in, _**Titanic**_, and was calm enough to wonder, _What kind of guy voluntarily watches Titanic? _

They were at the part where Rose tries to cut thing off with Jack, but he talks her out of it. Max, along with every other girl out there, thought that the movie was admittedly adorable. Although she couldn't help but wonder how it's possible to fall in love with someone within a week.

"Here," Dylan handed her one of the two glasses. "Drink up." It sounded like an order.

Max smiled again, even before she tasted it she knew it was the same whiskey she smelled on Dylan's breath. She took a tiny sip to make him happy and then held the glass in her cold hands.

Words were swimming threw her head rapidly: _Max, you're a good liar, but I'm a better one._ It took all of her control to not scoff. He was a terrible liar! What idiot lies about drinking and then gives you the _exact same alcohol!_

Max noticed that the sun was setting outside, the dimming light shot through the thin white curtains and filled the room with rays of golden yellow. The brightness hurt her eyes, made her lids heavy and tired. Despite her earlier protests she decided to lie up against Dylan. _What can it hurt?_ She'd thought with a yawn. _Fang's not here, and it's only for a little bit. _

The movie went on with little excitement. Max had already seen this movie, like, a million times. And, really, what girl hadn't? But when it got to the part where Jack was drawing Rose, _ahem_, naked, she glanced over at Dylan to see that he was staring down at her chest.

She cleared her throat meaningfully and his foggy eyes shot up, alarmed, to look at her. Glancing around the room awkwardly, she noticed that Dylan had downed his glass while hers was practically untouched.

Seeming to be thinking the same things she was, Dylan took her glass in his hands pushed it up against her lips, forcing it down her throat. Max had to tilt her head back to stop it from pouring all over her and she choked as she felt the hot liquid burn her throat.

He didn't stop until the glass was empty, either. Once it was, Max pushed his hand away angrily. "What the hell was that for?" She demanded.

"Nmng." He slurred, and it took her a moment to realize that he'd probably said, "Nothing."

_Wow,_ Max snidely thought, unimpressed; _he cannot hold his drink at all, can he?_ She turned to watch the movie again; the next few minutes were totally uneventful. Except for when Dylan's hand, once draped over her shoulder like a curtain, started to sink lower to the point where it was practically on top of her chest.

Max gasped, slapping his hand away and starting to her feat. Dylan almost fell over in surprise. Max ran a hand through her hand and turned to face him, expecting him to look hurt as he did when she'd rejected his kiss on their date. But the expressions etched onto his features were anger and annoyance.

"What's the problem?" He demanded impatiently, wobbly standing.

For a moment Max gaped at him, she opened her mouth and closed it again. He clearly didn't understand that groping your friends _isn't_ okay, even if you are a little drunk.

"Maybe I should go…" Max said finally, letting her sentence trail off.

Her words were unheard by Dylan, who was looking at her thoughtfully, wondering if Max was worth all the trouble of getting her drunk. He looked her body up and down lazily. _Yes_, his hazy mind decided, _She's worth it._

He took a wobbly step closer to her and another until he was towering over her, unsteadily. Max thought of how he was like the human version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and then in the next moment Dylan's lips crashed down onto hers, bumping their teeth together harshly.

When she'd had a thing for him, she'd assumed that his lips would be soft and gentle; however, they were actually rough and hard and the kiss was disgustingly sloppy. She could taste the alcohol on his lips and she was pretty sure that he'd been drinking a lot more than whiskey before she'd showed up.

Max made a strangled noise, and was surprised to feel that she was actually fighting off an overwhelming urge to vomit. She took a giant step backwards, trying to politely walk out of the kiss, but Dylan followed. When she tried again, her back of her knees hit the couch. She was cornered.

Dylan pushed her down onto the coach, lying on top of her in the next second. Outraged, Max shoved him away. He was back on her in seconds, pinning both hands over her head with one hand and sliding the hem of her T-shirt up her stomach with the other.

"Dylan," Max spoke trying to sound unfazed, but a small amount of venom to crept into her voice. "Stop it."

He stopped. His lips pulled away from hers – for about one second. Max was flooded with relief, until he finally succeeded in yanking her shirt over her head. Max gasped at the cold, trying to cover herself.

Dylan stared openly at her bra-covered chest now. _It would be so much easier_, he thought, _If girls just didn't wear clothes at all_. Dylan looked up at Max's eyes, lit with a terrifying fury that only encouraged him.

He'd always had a thing for feisty girls. They were always fun for him. He loved it when he broke them and they got that pleading look in their eyes. _Please stop._ _Please don't hurt me._ Max was just another girl, and he'd break her into a thousand pieces, just like the rest.

Dylan grinned as he saw a glimpse of _that look_ flash into her eyes. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. _That won't do,_ He thought grimly, _She needs to know that she's completely helpless._

Max's eyes were darting around the room, searching for a way out. Hoping that maybe she'd get lucky and Izzy and Jacob would come home. Or – better yet – Fang, Nudge, and Iggy would somehow know she was in trouble and come to save her. Maybe they'd burst through the room, dramatically - like in every movie Max's ever seen. Nudge would scream in horror, of course, too shocked to do anything. Iggy would probably have darted to the phone, to call the campus' police. And Max, of course, would yell for help, even though Fang would be already charging forward to rip Dylan off of -

Dylan chuckled darkly, whisking her out of her happy ending fairy tale fantasy. "I bet you think Prince Charmings going to rescue you, don't you?"

Max was startled. "What?"

He made an impatient sound, leaning in close until his lips just above her ear. _"Fang."_ He enunciated harshly, desperate to see _that look_ in her eyes again. "Your little boyfriend."

Even though Max was under sexual assault, she still felt it was important to set the record straight. "He's not my boyf-"

Dylan's grip on her wrists tightened painfully. "_Don't lie_. Only an idiot wouldn't notice how you to look at each other. It's disgusting. And, just so you know, I only want you to piss Fang off."

One of his freezing hands was tracing circles onto her bear stomach inching towards the clasp of her bra, the other clenching both of her wrists over her head. _And he was so close._ To Dylan's surprise – and to her own, slightly – she broke out into a wicked smile. And then spat in Dylan's face.

"_Arg!"_ He cried angrily, wiping the spit off on his sleeve. He glared down at Max, seeing how her face had lit up when she'd spat on him. He was going to wipe that stupid grin off her face!

He did just that. The slap echoed leaving a stunned silence.

Max was shocked, too numb with surprise to feel the pain. She'd never realized it until know, but somewhere along the line of growing up, she'd dismissed the idea of an abusive rapist to be make-believe, like trolls or pixies or dragons. The idea had just seemed too unlikely that it would ever _– ever_ - happen to her.

_What kind of a boy hits a girl, _She thought numbly. She stared up at him in horror, seeing the grim satisfaction of hitting her had given him. _And doesn't even feel bad about it? _

In a split second, the numbness she felt drained out of her, overpowered by a freshly lit rage. She'd never felt so furious in all of her life. Not when Ari had scared off every single boyfriend she'd had in middle school. Not when she'd failed a test when she'd studied the whole night before. And certainly not when her mother and father had shipped her off to Flock Academy. She was seething with rage because she understood.

Understood why Izzy would always shoot cautious looks at Max whenever she'd leave her and Dylan alone, and why Dylan hadn't wanted to talk about the fight he and Izzy'd had before Max had arrived, understood why Izzy always wore conceiler even though her face was spotless of any blemishes. _It was all because of Dylan._

And Fang had warned Max. He'd told the truth about him only wanting one thing; and being an absolute ass, a tool; he'd _told _her that he was good for nothing. _But it hadn't mattered, because she hadn't listened to him._

Without thinking, Max brought her leg up and kneed him right where it hurts_._ Dylan groaned loudly, clutching himself and rolling off of her and onto the carpeted floor.

Max shot up, scrambling to pull her T-shirt over her head before he recovered and grabbed for her again. She raced toward the door, swinging her sweatshirt over her shoulder. Pausing, she turned back and looked down at his cowering figure. Biting off every word she said, "Let's see you rape someone now, you bastard."

She slammed the door and raced out of Dylan's wing of apartments. A cold breeze greeted her as she ran down the red bricked walk-way and roads that connected the dorms and apartments, which gave the Academy a town-like feel. The sun was long gone, the only thing illuminating Max from complete darkness were the dim lamp posts and the moon.

Max was desperate to get back to her home where her family was; all she wanted to do was see some loving faces. She slowed her run to a jog as a pain started to make its presence known on the side of her face. Her anger had vanished as quickly as her sense of numbness had, and she was aware of how the giant throbbing bruise on her cheekbone that she hadn't felt a minute ago.

She reached her hand up to touch the bruise, wincing slightly, and gasping when she felt tears come away in her fingers. She'd been crying without realizing it. The next thing Max knew she had dropped to her knees and was sobbing loudly, not completely sure why.

She let the tears come. Nobody was around to see her, so what did it matter if she let herself wallow in self pity? She muffled her sobs by whining into the sleeve of her sweatshirt. After about five minutes, Max still didn't feel any better. Her throat ached from the knot in it, her heart and stomach felt hollow, and she was cold even though she was wrapped in her sweatshirt.

_Stop crying_, she thought hard at herself. Only more tears streamed down her face. She'd officially become a crybaby lately. Crying over Fang, crying over Dylan. _Stop crying right now. _

Her voice was a broken sob as she asked herself, "Why won't you stop crying?"

And then a memory flashed through her head…

…_When Max had been five years old, all she'd wanted for her birthday was a pair of Barbie Roller Skates. She got them. She'd been so excited that she ripped them out of the package, ran outside, and shoved them onto her feet. She'd wobbly rolled down the pavement, but then she tripped and scuffed her knee, starting to cry. Jeb had come running out of the house, scooping her up as though she were so fragile he thought she might break. He set her onto the counter and patched her knee up, and gave her a glass of cold lemonade. _

"_Why do people cry?" Max had asked him, wiping away the last of her tears with the heal of her hand._

_Jeb had looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. He said nothing until the point where Max had thought he wasn't going to answer at all. "People cry to let other people know that they need to be comforted." He finally said, patting Max's head gently making the waves in her hair bounce._

Max stood with gentle slowness as she made her way back home. She didn't remember how she got there, just the feeling of crushing disappointment when she realized nobody was awake.

"Hello?" She called again. She'd somehow managed the whole way home without crying, but knew that she was about to start up again soon. "Is anyone awake?"

Nobody answered.

Max sniffled, hung her sweatshirt up on the coat hanger and tip toed upstairs so she wouldn't wake up Angel.

She slowly opened the door to hers and Fang's room. The shutters had been twisted shut tightly, unallowing any moon light to creep inside. The floor was strewn with clothes that she or Fang had carelessly thrown onto the floor with the intention of picking it up later, which they both knew would probably not happen.

While Fang was still asleep, she changed into her sleeping set and walked up to the bed. His resting body was facing where she usually would have slept, one of his arms was sprawled out onto her side of the mattress, as if he'd fallen asleep waiting for someone to come home. His eyes were twitching back and forth under his restless eyelids as he dreamed a faint smile touch his lips.

Suddenly Max was wondering if he dreamed of her like she dreamed of him.

Max considered letting him sleep on, he did look peaceful in his sleep. Less hard and closed off, and his bed head wad admittedly adorable. But she could still feel Dylan's touch on her bear skin; she shivered in disgust before reaching over and shaking Fang's shoulder gently.

"Fang," She whispered, her voice choked without her permission. "Fang, please wake up."

Fang's dark eyes fluttered open and immediately fell onto Max. He sat up groggily, reaching over to turn on the lamp light, and rubbing his eyes to wake himself up and prepare himself for whatever midnight disaster his family was having this time. "What happened? Did Angel lose a stuffed animal again or something?"

"No." Her voice choked again and Fang looked up in surprise. He looked over her and saw what he hadn't noticed before; blood shot eyes, trails of tears, and a purple bruise over her eye and cheekbone.

"What the hell happened?" His voice came out louder than he'd intended.

Max opened her mouth to speak and closed it. "I-I went over to Dylan's and-"

Fang took her by the shoulder and looked into her eyes seriously. "What did he do to you? How'd you get that black eye? Did he touch you? I swear to God, I'm really going to kill him this time if he-"

"No, no! I got away, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Max nodded. "You don't look fine."

Max didn't say anything. Then she was wrapping herself in Fang's arm sobbing as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake anyone else up. "You're right. I'm not."

**Alright...I hope you guys are happy, because right now I am tiiiiiired! Now, we got some character development! Whatcha think? Dylan reveals his true colors and stuff. **

**Now, I have some questions:**

**I tried to make my writing more professional with this chapter. But do you think that it's still kind of similar to the way James Patterson wrote the series?**

**Do you think I should be more descriptive?**

**Do you think Max is kind of out of character, y'know, aside from the crying bit? I wasn't sure.**

**How do you guys feel about the story being in 3****rd**** perspective? I kind of feel like that having it in this point of view kind of keeps the reader at an arms-length, but I want your opinion.**

**Also, do you guys think that the stories a bit too serious? I think I kind of wiped the humor out of the story in this chapter. Let me know!**

**Let me know, and review! I promise that I will at least TRY and update quickly, as long as MYcookie and the rest of you crazy fanfic girls don't kill me if I haven't updated by tomorrow. Deal? **


	17. Hated Surprises

**MYcookies: I accept your delicious cookies and I've hung your pretty picture on my fridge! And your other review made me laugh! ;P**

**Hexakoisiohexekontahexaphobia: Okay, first things first; HOW do u pronounce your penname? My brain starts to hurt whenever I try. And also, I take it you want more fax, then? I'll work on it!**

**And lookit! I'm updating again! TWICE IN ONE WEEK! I'M ON A ROLL, BABY!**

**Oh, and if you think I own Maximum Ride…you're stupid.**

**Assignment Marriage:**

Light was stabbing at my closed eyes – pink, yellow, and orange. My eyelids felt as though they'd been sewn shut. I opened and closed them quick, blinking for what felt like the first time in days. The light was coming from the window; Fang must have opened the shutters after he woke up this morning.

I sat up groggily, blinking away my sleep and smiled blissfully. The sun was shining, I had gotten to sleep in, and I could smell Fang's delicious homemade cooking from where I stood. _Looks like it's gonna be a good day,_ my hazy mind thought naively.

And then I looked in the mirror.

Keep in mind; I'm not the prettiest thing out there – _especially_ in the mornings. But today I was especially hideous. What little make up I'd had on the night before was streamed down my cheeks as if I'd been crying, and my eyes were bloodshot to match. My hair was what my mother would call a rat's nest - tangled and knotted and snarled. But all that was normal. What _wasn't_ normal was the large, purple and green bruise that reached from just below my eyebrow to the top of cheekbone.

Then I remembered_. Dylan._ So it hadn't just been a potentially life scarring nightmare after all. I wrapped my arms around myself, bitterly, trying to find the energy to brace what horrors today would bring. Part of me (the optimistic part) was thinking, _Hey? You got away, right? It's over. _But I know better.

Fang had let me stay home from school today, which meant he thinks that I'm so devastated he thought I needed a day off. And, what's worse, he obviously thought that it was necessary to stay home and keep an eye on me. But let's not forget that _he saw me cry,_ held me in his arms and told me it was all going to be all right, lulling me to sleep. I was _so _embarrassed. No, this was far from over. He's probably going to ambush me with questions after breakfast.

_Well_, I thought sourly, now that my good morning was ruined, _Too bad for him. Maybe I don't feel like talking._

Groaning loudly, I decided to stall for time and take a long, hot shower. And I mean a _loooooong _shower; I washed my hair twice, conditioned, scrubbed my body clean of any dirt and any places where Dylan had touched me, and shaved my legs. But when I stepped out, wrapping myself into a warm fuzzy towel, I still didn't want to go down and talk to Fang about what happened.

I'm sure you've noticed that Flock Academy was a pretty incredible place right? It was like a petite, glamorous town. The whole place was fabulous: right down to the nitty gritty stuff like the bathrooms. Each and every one was given every product necessary to get ready in the morning. When I arrived here I hadn't looked at them twice, but now I was drawn to them as if by magic.

I decided to fiddle with the electric stuff first. I plugged in a hand-gun looking thing in, pressed a button at random, and was pleased when puffs of hot air blew out. _It was one of those hair dryer things!_ I'd seen ads for them on TV and in movies before, and my mother and Nudge used them every day, but I'd never actually held one before. Once I had dried my hair and combed through it, I opened one of the drawers and saw little pots of makeup. I pushed aside some of the bottles until I found what I was fishing for: conceiler.

I looked up in the mirror at my hideous bruise. _Was it possible that it had gotten bigger?_ I thought, panicked. I quickly smeared some of the stuff onto my fingers and dabbed it around my eye until the bruise was almost invisible.

_Now_, I thought grimly, after throwing back on my PJs since I didn't really feel like wearing anything else, _let's get this over with._

Fang had made my favorite breakfast for me; chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon. My first thought? _Aww. How sweet._ My second? _Yummy!_ My third? _What is he up to? _Because I knew there was a catch.

His back was facing me, his head bent over the stove as he flipped a pancake over with a plastic spatula. Already, a pile of them were stacked onto a plate, waiting for me on the kitchen counter next to a dish of bacon. Also, the house was spotless, and I figured he'd been up for hours cooking and cleaning, only rising my suspicions.

I crossed my arms over my chest warily. "You let me stay home from school…"

Fang turned to face me. As always he was impassive, almost friendly looking if you didn't know any better. But you had to be able to notice how his jaw was tightened slightly, his eyes narrowed just the teeniest tiniest bit, and how his mysteriously bandaged hand was clenching and unclenching around the spatula's handle. He was furious. "Yeah." He turned back towards the stove, flipping another pancake.

I stood there, completely uncertain. "…And you decided to stay home with me?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't think of anything to say. And by the time I had thought of something, the time to answer had already passed.

My stomach growled loudly. My mouth watered as I looked over the tall stack of tasty looking, golden brown pancakes and I thought, _Well…why let them go to waste? _I sat down on one of the counter top's tall stools and dug in. They were delicious. Soft and sweet, buttery and rich. The bacon wasn't bad either.

I could feel Fang watching me as I ate, trying to make eye contact; it was driving me up the wall. I kept my eyes on my plate, because I knew that if I looked up at him we'd have to talk about it. And I really couldn't stand anymore embarrassment at the moment.

Of course, I knew my little plan would only work for so long. It was inevitable, really. Because there's no way in hell Fang would just drop the matter. That's just how he is. And as much as a part of me wished last night had never happened, another part was kind of glad that Fang was making such a fuss over me, y'know? It made me feel like I important to him.

"What happened to your bruise?" Fang asked, once my plate was empty and my stalling had reached its limit. It took me a second to realize he must be wondering why it had seemingly disappeared over night.

"I put cover-up on it." I eyed his bandaged hand suspiciously; it hadn't been like that last night. "What happened to your hand?"

He hid his hand from view. "Nothing."

Then he nodded thoughtfully and I wondered, not for the first time, what was going on inside his head. Noticing how his shoulders were tensed uncomfortably, I got the idea that he was too thrilled to talk about this either.

"Max," He started. "About last night…"

I went for the direct approach. "I really don't want to talk about it."

He hadn't expected me to be so direct. And why would he? All girls want to talk about their feelings, or at least every girl that he's met before. Which, I imagined, would be a lot. But I'm not like them. For me, emotions belong bottled up.

His lips parted slightly, trying to form words, and then they closed: his version of gaping. It was sort of funny; I'd never seen him at a loss for words before. He tried again. "What happened?"

"I just said I don't want to talk about it." I hopped up from the stool and made my way to the couch, curling up into my favorite blanket and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels, wrinkling my nose at MTVs Teen Mom, and finally deciding that a couple reruns of SpongeBob wouldn't kill me. Unfortunately, I couldn't focus on SpongeBob and Patrick stealing a red balloon because Fang's eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head the entire time.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I looked over at him, annoyed. "Yes…?"

Fang let out an exasperated laugh that was dry of any humor. "Max, we can't just ignore this."

"I disagree. I think that if we ignore the problem, it'll go away." I was doing to sound nonchalant, which I knew annoyed him to no end.

He looked incredulous. "Max, I don't believe you. That's completely unfair."

Well, _that_ threw me in a loop. "What's unfair? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I'll tell you about my problems with Dylan, but with you it's a completely different story. It's a one-way street with you and I'm sick of it."

I let out an exasperated sigh because I knew he was right. I honestly hadn't thought of it like that. He must have known he was right too, because now his arms were crossed over his chest expectantly.

I tried one last time, even though we both knew he'd already won. "I really don't want to talk about it…"

He came over to sit next to me on the couch. "Well you're _going_ to talk about it…Okay?"

I sighed again. "Okay… I went over to Dylan's and noticed he was acting weird. I knew he was drunk, but I just pretended it was nothing. I don't know why. We watched a movie for a bit, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders," Fang's face darkened when I said this, so I decided it was best to not mention how he groped me soon after. "Then he pretty much forced whiskey down my throat. And then Dylan kissed me and pushed me down onto the couch and ripped my shirt off-"

"Wait," Fang interrupted, tensed. "He didn't actually…_you know_…did he?" He sounded scared of what the answer might be.

"No. I kneed him and ran off."

Fang looked relieved. "So how'd you get the black eye?"

I shrugged. "He hit me when I spit in his face."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean,_" Fang said, as if he were surprised to be explaining something obvious. "Who do you think we should tell about what Dylan almost did to you?"

"_What?"_ I exploded, my cheeks flaming at the mere thought of telling somebody else about this. "Are you crazy?" If this got out I would forever be known as 'That Girl Who was Almost Raped.' And even if it _was _true, I didn't want anyone's pity!

Fang looked at me as if I were the crazy one. "Max, we have to tell somebody about this!"

"Absolutely n-"

Fang didn't seem to hear me. "Principal Pruitt, we need to tell him. Or the police!"

"Fang, we are not telling anyone about this!"

Fang looked at me incredulously. "Do you honestly think you're the first girl he's ever done this to? You don't just wake up a rapist, Max. And just because he wasn't able to do it to you doesn't mean he's going to stop all together! We need to do this for other girls who won't get as lucky as you did."

I was beginning to hate it when Fang was right. _"Fine._ But we can keep things quiet, right? No scandalous story on the Eight O'clock News, right?"

When Fang's brows furrowed, I explained. "It'll make people think I'm…weak."

"That's what you're worried about?" He asked.

I nodded, looking down at me toes and feeling very young.

Fang smiled unexpectedly, lighting up my day. Then his arms were around me in a giant bear hug, he was just strong enough and just tall enough to lift me up until my feet were hovering a few inches above the carpet. "That's so stupid."

"That's easy for you to say." I said matter-of-factly, poking his chest which was smashed against mine. "You're a boy."

"So?"

"_So_ if someone called you weak, and if you wanted, you could go beat the crap out of them! It's different for girls… we have to fight for it if we wanna look tough."

He was still holding me in his arms tightly, and he looked me in the eyes and said solemnly, "You are the toughest girl I've ever met."

He was very close; close enough for me to see the weird flecks of gold his eyes. And close enough, I thought, to kiss. For a moment I was frozen in place uncertainly. Fang and I had just recovered from the whole 'kissing me when he had a date with Brigid' fiasco. Now was the time to start over and be friends, right? Did I really want to jeopardize that?

In the end, it wasn't my decision to make. It was Fang's. Before I could decide he was setting me down, stepping away from me quickly as if my skin burned at the touch.

He looked as surprised as I felt. "Um…why don't you go get dressed. We'll go down to the front office in a little bit, kay?"

My voice echoed harshly in the empty apartment. "Okay."

He nodded, as if to himself, and then turned and retreated up the stairs. I watched him go, my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't understand what had just happened.

When I'd first met Fang, there had been no doubt in my mind that he was a player. The boy I'd met then would have kissed me just now and thought nothing of it. But he hadn't. I almost wondered if he had decided not to kiss me because he didn't think I was worth his time. But I knew that wasn't it, he's kissed me before. So what was his problem? Oh, forget it. _Boys,_ I thought exhaustedly, _I'll never understand them._

The campus was abnormally bare of students. A few who had free period were lounging about, laughing without a care in the world. _Well,_ I thought jealously,_ goody for them._

The front office was a place most students tended to avoid. Mostly because it's where Principal Pruitt spends most of his time. When Fang and I had shuffled into the stuffy waiting room I'd prepared myself to get cozy for a long wait. Principal Pruitt was always busy yelling at other students in his office, so it wasn't likely that he'd be on time for an unexpected drop in. It was pretty much an unspoken rule, known by every stud-

"Fang? Max?" The office lady asked in a polite voice.

What the heck? No way it's our turn already! That's just not how it works! To my puzzled expression Fang explained. "I made us an appointment before you woke up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you didn't think to run this by me first?" When he shrugged I continued. "How'd you know I would even agree to come down and talk to him?"

Another shrug. "I knew I'd get you to break down."

Fang waited patiently for me at Pruitt's doorway and we scurried into the principal's tiny office together. Know what? I thought that the whole place would be like the mini-version of Hell. But know what? They had spinny chairs! So I figured it was worth it.

But let me tell you, Pruitt looked just delighted to see us! Not. His glare could have a new born puppy.

He looked us over with barely concealed disgust, at Fang in his all black clothes, suspicious bandaged hand, and bored expression. At me, rocking sweatpants, my favorite red converse, and swaying back and forth in the one of the spinny chairs.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "So what's the problem?"

Honestly, I don't even know why Fang bothered to drag me down with him. He did all of the talking (I know, right? I was surprised too!), seeming totally professional and serious. It was a side I wasn't exactly used to.

Pruitt stared at Fang intently throughout most of our visit; he didn't even acknowledge me, really. Except for once, he looked at me with softened eyes and an almost gentle voice. "Is what Nicholas is saying true?"

"Yes, sir." I asked, my voice sounded very small, not for the first time today.

Then he turned spun on his own spinny chair towards his intercom, pressing down a button with his third finger. "Margaret," That's the office lady, FYI. "Can you please send down Mr. Dylan Hart? Thank you."

There was a long pause. No one said or did anything. Then Pruitt's milliseconds of compassion seemed to have disappeared as he glared at us venomously. "Alright, alright, get out! If I need either of you to come down and talk I'll send for you. Now out!"

I walked out of the office's front door first, Fang tailing behind me. I breathed in the warm air for a moment, hoping this would blow over soon. Then a rock hard shoulder rammed into mine purposely, knocking me down onto the pavement and knocking the breath out of me. Dylan glared down at me with absolute loathing. I noticed the ugly bruise on his nose, almost completely hidden by a thin stripped bandage. His nose was broken, no doubt about it.

_But…I didn't do that._ Heck, I didn't lay a hand on him! My knee, on the other hand, could beg to differ.

"You bitch!" Dylan hissed. It was obvious he knew exactly why he'd been called down to the office.

I opened my mouth to shout a comeback, but the words died on my tongue. A low voice interrupted me, "Watch where you're going, asshole." Fang's voice.

Fang. I'd been so surprised by Dylan that I'd forgotten he was with me. Fang looked murderous; his movements were normal, harmless, but meant with obvious threat. Clearly, Dylan hadn't noticed him when he'd pushed me down. Dylan's face paled visibly, I saw as I stood up. I glanced between Fang and Dylan curiously, wondering why Dylan looked so uneasy. Granted, Fang did look scary, but when he and Fang had fought before, Dylan fought back with everything he had. Now he looked as threatening as jello.

I took Fang's hand, feeling his bandage against my palm, and tore him away from Dylan and the office. He didn't put up much of a fight, but as we walked back to our apartment in silence I notice how he kept looking over his shoulders, as if he was debating whether or not he should race back and go kick Dylan's ass.

We stopped in front of our apartment's door; I fished through my bad looking for the house key. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were still at school and would be there for a few more hours, so obviously they couldn't let us in.

"So," I said conversationally, "When did you find time to break Dylan's nose?"

Fang looked up at me and blinked. Translation: total surprise. Then he went on smoothly. "Last night. After you were asleep…how'd you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "It seemed like an _awfully _big coincidence that your hand was bandaged up and his nose was shattered when neither of them had been like that in the night before. I'm not an idiot, you know."

Fang almost grinned. He ran his good hand through his hair, suddenly all business, as if he was preparing to throw himself strait through hell. He cleared his throat. "Max, we need to talk."

I groaned loudly. "No!" I whined. "I'm _so _done talking about Dylan. I wish I'd never met him. In fact, let's pretend he doesn't exist at all. Starting now."

He didn't chuckle. "Max, this isn't about Dylan."

I pointed at him accusingly. "You said his name!"

A sigh. "Look, Max, I've noticed how you've been sort of stressed out lately. So me, my parents, and yours decided that we should all go on a family vacation together up at my great aunt's log cabin for spring break next week. To help you, like, relax and stuff."

I raised an eyebrow. This was news. When had they had the time to plan this? And how had I not noticed? Not much gets by me.

Fang went on. "But after I called the principal's this morning, I also called your parents to tell them about what happ-"

"_You told my parents?"_

He went on as though I hadn't said a word, determined to finish his sentence. "And we all decided to bump up the vacation a few days. It starts tonight. Our parents are on their way so you should probably start packing." He added as an afterthought."

His jaw twitched upwards in the corner when he saw my expression. It must have been hysterical, then. I could feel my eyes popping out of my head, and my mouth was gaping.

"Okay, go on," Fang said, waving a hand as if he had expected to put up a fight. "Complain, yell at me, hit me. I'm ready for it."

I decided to start with what was bugging me the most: "_You told my parents_? Are you fucking insane? How could you do something so stupid? My parents will freak out over this! My dad's probably going to sue the school! And my mom! Oh, God, she's probably crying or some stupid other thing this very second! _Don't you ever think?_ Why couldn't you have paused and thought, 'Hey, maybe Max won't want her parents to know _because they'll go completely psycho!'_ And for God's sakes! You're just like them! Going around and planning my life for me! What were you going to jump out and yell, 'Surprise! We're taking you on a vacation against your will!' Well, too bad, _because I hate surprises! _Next time you go around planning what I'm going to do you might want to let me in on it, _alright?"_

I was seething, rabid at the mouth and furious, but less furious than I had been seconds before.

Fang regarded me calmly. "Anything else?"

I thought. "Oh, yeah, one more thing: there's no way in hell I'm going."

The doorbell rang. I looked at the door curious, and momentarily distracted from the matter at hand. Who could be here? The school didn't get out for a few more hours and Fang would have told me if he was inviting somebody over, wouldn't he?

I looked at Fang, expecting an equally confused face. Instead I saw he was smirking triumphantly. "Your parents are here."

**TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Okay…um… I really don't have anything to say…except that can you guys please give me some ideas! I'm almost out! I mean, I have most of the storyline for the spring break at the log cabin plotted out, but after that I really need help! AND REMEMBER, THERE ARE NO DUMB IDEAS! ;D**


	18. Making Progress

**NightWriter511- You…you mean to tell me that…that you've never seen Titanic? And you're a **_**teenage girl?**_** Is it even possible to use those words together in a sentence like that? o_O**

**Oh, and FYI, there seems to be some confusion, so I'm gonna clear that up: No, Dylan didn't rape Ella. He used her for sex, and then broke her heart. Dylan's used girls before and apparently has raped girls before, too…um…and gotten away with it, I guess. Wait – what the hell? How unrealistic is that? Oh, well, it's just a story, after all.**

**Assignment Marriage:**

Okay, I admit, I was impressed. And it takes a lot to impress me.

But Fang's plan was admittedly brilliant, even if it had been to plot my doom and make me suffer…Okay, maybe I'm being a tad bit dramatic, but how could he do that to me? What he'd done was just barely a step above pure evil!

I whirled on him with narrowed eyes and a bad attitude. "_That_ is just _low._ Even for _you."_

He brushed off my words as if they were cool, pleasant breeze blowing into his face on a hot summer's day. I saw him, how he was trying to wrestle the grin off his stupid face, how he knew he had trapped me, how he knew he'd won. I knew it, too.

And I hated it.

Here's a tip: I hate losing. _At anything._ Checkers, Scrabble, Twister, even _Marco-frickin-Polo_ - I won't let myself lose. And, in the _very rare_ cases where I do lose, I'm not a good sport about it. I'll glare and grumble and pretty much be a bitch to everyone all night. Which was another reason I was furious at Fang, aside from the deception and tricking me part.

I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. "It's not _funny_, Fang!"

The doorbell rang again; my eyes flickered back in forth between Fang and the door, uncertainly. He smiled knowingly, "Aren't you going to answer the door for your parents, Maxie?"

I sighed, turning to the door. "Fuck you, Fang."

I heard him chuckle softly behind me, low enough where he'd probably hadn't meant for me to hear it. It was soft, and something out of a fairytale. And I hated it, too, because I knew he was laughing at me.

I opened the door.

And was practically killed by the tight, death grip bear-hug my mother wrapped me in. My mother had always been a terrible hugger. Her sharp shoulder would jab into my throat, her manicured nails would dig into my arms, and I would just try to get it over with as fast as I could. But she wasn't letting go this time. I was trapped in her arms for a good five minutes awkwardly, glaring at Fang over my mother's shoulder and he waved at me pleasantly.

"Oh, Maxine," My mother breathed into my ear. "Oh, my poor baby. Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart. We never should have sent you here. It wouldn't have happened at all if you'd just stayed home with us. That terrible boy never would have touched you there."

I blushed furiously, humiliated to have my mother call me her "poor baby" in front of Fang.

I pushed her off me gently, swearing at Fang in my head. He just had to get her all worked up for nothing, didn't he? He didn't know how fragile she was, how fragile she thought _I _was. He didn't realize how she can be thrown off my even the littlest things. "Mom, I'm fine." She didn't look convinced. "I'm _fine._"

In a moment my mother's arms were replaced by Jeb's, they wrapped around me loosely for a second and then slithered away. There you have it. After not seeing Jeb for months, he hugs me for a total of half a second. _Well,_ I reasoned, _it's something._

Another voice sounded from the doorway, "'Sup, sis?"

I turned, stunned. "Ari?"

In the next second I was launching myself at him. He caught me, hugging me back. "Ari! What the hell are you doing here?"

Ari chuckled, setting me down. "Well, it wouldn't be a family vacation without me, would it?"

And suddenly my day seemed brighter. If Ari was coming on the vacation with us, then maybe the vacation wouldn't be so bad after all. Over the next few days he would probably make my life a living hell; he'd tease me and hog the shower. He'd probably tell Fang embarrassing stories about me as a kid and threaten Fang to stay away from me like he's done to the few boyfriends I've had in the past, but I didn't care right now. With my big brother, my favorite partner-in-crime, a good time was definitely in the cards.

Ari flashed me what would seem like a dangerous smile. But I knew him better than that. If you're meeting Ari for the first time, he'll give you the allusion that he's a protective tough guy, but really he was a big softy. And when he smiled at me my anger vanished because I knew he was glad to see me, too; he'd missed his baby sister.

I was so happy to see him that I completely forgot that I was indulging in this revolting display of affection in front of Fang. My family realized Fang was there the same time I did.

Jeb was the first to speak. "Nice to see you, Nick." He reached out and shook Fang's hand firmly. "You taking good care of my little girl?"

"Yes, sir," Fang nodded. "Except for the little incident that happened the other night."

Jeb frowned, suddenly serious. I rolled my eyes at him. "Ah, yes," Jeb nodded. "I've tried getting in contact with my lawyers, but they've been out lately."

I did a face palm. Then mouthed an _I told you so!_ at Fang. He pretended not to notice me. But I _had_ told him Jeb would try and sue somebody. He thinks he can solve all of the world's problems by suing someone.

Fang glanced at me over Jeb's shoulder, saying nothing. My mom said hello to Fang, wiping her teary eyes away.

An uncomfortable silence fell around us. I glanced at the clock, wishing that Nudge or Iggy and the kids were home. They'd definitely spice up the mix. Our apartments were always so loud; it was the opposite of my house back home. I thought of my big empty old house and was struck by how little I missed it. I wondered if I could take Angel and Fang there with me sometime – I bet they'd love it. I also wondered if I'd have time to say goodbye to Angel before my family and Fang shipped me off for the week.

Fang cleared his throat, looking at Ari. "So you're my brother-in-law?"

Ari frowned, looking Fang over and clearly unsure whether he was a threat or not. "Yeah, I guess so."

The silence returned, this time it was broken my mother. She was using her robotic authority figure voice that I'd forgotten all about until now. "Maxine, are you all packed?"

"Um, no. Not yet."

She made an exasperated noise. "Well, hop to it!" She pushed me up the stairs. "So, Nick, do you know what time your parents and sister should be here?"

"Um, not really. I'm sure they're almost here…" I heard Fang's voice trail off as I walked up the steps and into our bedroom.

Reaching into the closet, I pulled out my blue duffle bag and started randomly throwing T-Shirts and shorts and tank tops and a swim suits inside. Then thought better of it and tossed in a sweatshirt and two pairs of jeans, just in case. See? I'm responsible.

I heard a knock from the door, and turned to see Ari standing in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey." I shot back, throwing my hairbrush and tooth brush into the bag.

Ari sat down on the bed. "So, erm, you're okay, right? Like, uh, with that guy who tried to…" I looked up at him, realizing he meant Dylan and noticing how truly uncomfortable he was talking about the situation. I clicked my tongue, irritably. Did _everyone_ know? I was okay with one person fussing over me – especially if that person was a cute boy. But my mother and Ari, too? I didn't like it. Jeb, at least, I could always count on to put business before family and have his emotions locked up in a vault. Sometimes it drove me crazy, other times I was glad he was like that – it was expected and uncomfortably comfortable.

"I'm fine."

He nodded tersely. "Okay. Good. Great." He looked around the room, searching for something to talk about. "So…what's the story with this Nick kid?"

I shrugged again. "He may seem like a total jerk at first, but he's really nice."

"He's taken good care of you?"

I nodded, although a part of me wondered when I had ever needed anyone to take care of me.

"Good." Ari said. "And he hasn't tried anything, right?"

My mind flashed to the steamy make-out session we'd had the night Angel wanted to watch Peter Pan. "Nope." I lied.

"And he hasn't hurt you?"

I thought of the same night: remembering how surprised and sad I was when I found out he was going out with Brigid that evening, how I'd locked myself in the bathroom and cried. "Nope."

"Good." He nodded. "So where's lover boy's bedroom?"

"You're lookin' at it."

Ari's brow furrowed. "Where's your bedroom?"

"You're lookin' at it." I repeated.

Ari slowly processed what I was telling him. Then he jumped up from the bed as if it was on fire, looking repulsed and alarmed and horrified all at once. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa - _You're telling me that my baby sister has to share a bed with a dude she just met this year?"

I nodded, trying not to laugh at his behavior.

Ari looked like he might faint. He swallowed, every word an effort, "But if _you_ were in the bed. And _he _was in the bed…What the hell was going on in said bed?"

_Then _I laughed. "Ari, calm down. I just said he hasn't tried anything, and he hasn't. We sleep in the bed. That's kind of what a beds _for." _

Ari nodded, trying to convince himself to believe what I was telling him. "Okay."

I smirked, zipping up by bag and throwing it over my shoulder when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

Fang's family was here and my stomach jumped in my chest unexpectedly. What if I didn't like them? What if they didn't like me?

I stopped in the hallway, checking my reflection in the mirror hung there. Then I stepped down the stairs, Ari half a step behind me, preparing myself to meet the in-laws.

**X o X o X**

I was __ infinitely bored. I was so bored I couldn't even think of enough words to describe how bored I was.

Six people were crammed into this car – Me, Ari, Jeb, my mom, Fang, and Fang's little sister, Ella. Fang's parents – who I decided seemed nice enough – were driving in a separate car with all of the bags. We'd been in the car for about five hours, since Fang had failed to mention to me that his Aunt's cabin was _twelve hours away._ No one had said anything in what felt like forever. Jeb, who was driving, noticed how uncomfortable everyone was turned on the radio to fill the void. Apparently sucky country music was the only reception we got.

Ella and I were crammed in the way back. She didn't look like Fang much, although they both had dark hair. But while Fang was tall and muscular, Ella was petite and fragile. She looked a lot younger than fifteen; it made my stomach turn when I remembered what Dylan had done to her. She also liked to talk. A lot. She and Nudge would've hit it off if they'd met; but Jeb had insisted that we leave immediately, as in before Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel got home: and I never got to say bye to any of them.

Ari and Fang were in the middle, not talking, not looking at each other, and not doing anything to acknowledge either ones presence. They seemed to have come to a silent agreement that it would be less awkward if they just didn't speak at all.

Mom was in shot gun, trying to be optimistic. She was gazing out the window, admiring the scenery, and gasping every other time she saw a tree. And, let me tell you, we'd passed a lot of trees.

I was doing my best to not complain, to not make snarky comments on how incredibly bored I was. But it was a lot harder than you'd think.

Another hour passed, I think, maybe two. No one said a thing. And I was slowly losing my mind. I stared out the window, starting to lose my grasp on what was important and what wasn't. I began wondering about the stupidest little things. Like _Why don't clouds have shadows? They belong in the sky, like birds. Birds have shadows, but clouds don't. Why? _And_ Do grapes count as berries? They're bigger than black berries, but smaller than strawberries, so shouldn't they count?_

"You look like you're having fun." It took me a moment to realize that Ella had spoken.

I was too surprised to laugh, but I managed a crooked smile. "You know it."

She laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be worth it. Aunt Camille's cabin has an amazing view of the lake. It's great there. Y'know, if you don't mind mosquitoes."

I smiled, not sure what to say. Then something popped into my head and spewed out of my mouth so fast I couldn't stop it. "Did you know that mosquitoes are attracted to the color blue more than any other color?"

_Max…you're an idiot_, I told myself. _Who cares about mosquitoes?_

But to my surprise, she laughed. "Did you know that most cats are left pawed?"

"Did you know that it takes 14 muscles to smile-"

"And 43 muscles to frown." She cut me off, grinning."

"Did you know an eyeball weighs one ounce?" I shot back.

"Did you know that if you ate too many carrots, you'd turn orange?"

"What?" I asked. "No way."

She nodded. "Yup."

I smiled, and then told her another fact. Without realizing it, we'd started a game. I learned that the Mona Lisa has no eyebrows, that sharks can live up to 100 years old, and that about 250 people have fallen off the Leaning Tower of Pisa. We shot facts back and forth for hours.

Ella started, "Did you know tha-"

But Fang and Ari whirled on us, cutting her off. "Shut up!" They yelled in unison. "Nobody cares!"

Fang and Ari glanced at each other, realizing that they'd spoken at the same time. Then they grinned at each other and started talking about sports. _Boys._

Ella and I rolled our eyes at them. We talked quietly for a bit, but decided to go to sleep when we saw that the sun has set. We'd been in the same car for about eight hours without moving. I was pretty sure if I tried to walk right now I'd fall on my face.

**X o X o X**

When I woke up I was stiff and sore, I couldn't more my legs. I was still sleepy, too. I looked out the window and frowned. The sun wasn't up, and when I looked at the clock it read 1:34.

A bright white light was shining through the glass windows. I peeked out and saw that we were in a gas station. At one in the morning. What kind of gas station is open this late?

Everyone else in the car was up too. Moaning and stretching as much as they could in the limited space. Ella was rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, and I could tell she wasn't happy to be awake at this hour either.

"Alright, people," Jeb said from the front seat, ignoring my glare. "We're going to take a break. While we fill up on some gas, I want you all to go to the bathroom and get some snacks, because we won't be stopping again for a few more hours, alright?"

Everyone but me mumbled a response. Then we all piled out of the car; the boys and mom first, then Ella, and lastly me.

I stepped out of the car, enjoying the first fresh air I'd breathed in for hours. But when my foot hit the ground, I stumbled. Fang caught me, his hands holding my forearms and my hands pressing against his chest as I tried to remember how to walk.

"You okay?" He asked, with tired kind eyes.

"Yep." I yawned, following Ella into the store.

Fang's parent's car was in the parking lot, his dad talking to Jeb and his mother followed us inside. She smiled at me and I smiled back, noticing how Fang was watching us.

Ari was outside, helping Jeb pump the gas but he'd asked me to get him a Snickers Bar. Ella was wandering through the aisles, so I caught up with her. "What're you thinking about getting?" I asked her, eyeing the boxes of candy.

She thought. "I'm not sure…maybe just some gum?"

I scoffed, "Honey, _please,_ you can do better than that. What about…a Laffy Taffy? Or a Recess?"

She looked at the candy uncertainly. "Okay. I'll take the Recess."

I smiled. "Good call." I grabbed one too, and Ari's snicker bar. And even snatched a bottle of Coke, my favorite soda.

After we paid, we all piled back into the car. This time Fang and I were in the back, Ari and Ella were in the middle, and mom and Jeb remained up front. I yawned, watching the gas station fade into the distance through the square glass window. Then I tried several sleeping positions, trying to get comfortable. It took me a few moments to notice Fang was watching me.

I looked at him, "What?"

He said nothing, taking my shoulders in his hands and moving them so I was leaning up against him, my head rested on his shoulder. I noticed that this was a more-than-friends thing. I should probably have sat up straight, and told him I was fine, I wasn't tired. But that would've been a lie. So I snuggled further into his chest, wrapping my oversized sweatshirt around me and fell asleep.

**Okay…okay. I don't like this chapter much. I mean, it's like one of those things you read in a book, where you know it's a necessary step to make progress in the chapters and characters. You know that the story needs it, but you're not happy about it. At all. That's what I feel about this chapter.**

**And, just a heads up, there might not be tons of Faxness in the next few chapters. I dunno. Like, there's gonna be sprinkles of faxness, but not the altogether cute faxness. Okay? Okay.**


	19. Midnight Mermaid

**Wingz-and-a-fez: Nah, it doesn't really matter that you haven't seen it. I was just trying to get a chuckle out of him/her. Plus, it's not even my favorite movie. Zombieland. Now, **_**that's**_** a movie. **

**BookNerd56: I doubt it, but someone told me that once.**

**Also, the main idea of this chapter was given to me by Ashly Lynn, like, forever ago. But I'm finally updating…and the point is that this idea was **_**hers!**_** So go bask in her greatness!**

**Assignment Marriage:  
><strong> 

I don't know what I had exactly been expecting when Fang told me we'd be going to his great aunt's old home. Maybe a log cabin, a small one, just barely big enough to fit mine and Fang's families. Of course I imagined it would be on the lake that Ella had mentioned, maybe with a cute pontoon boat parked in the water, next to a tiny peer that had gotten weak with age. Heck, maybe there'd even be a canoe.

I guess I'd just thought it would be like those tiny cabins that were in those lame horror movies. Y'know, where some stupid kid tells a ghost story about an axe murderer to scare everyone, and then it turns out the axe murderer is real and he shows up and kills everyone to avenge his long lost wife or whatever. I dunno something like that – except without all the death.

But when I thought of Fang's great aunt Camille's cabin, I did _not_ picture it as a four story deluxe _mansion._

It was like a log cabin on steroids! Dark oak logs were piled high, all the way up to the roof with the dark green eaves. Giant columns made of rocks supported a wide balcony with lawn furniture and a hot tub. The house was on a hill, making it tilt an unsteady looking angle, but still, the whole place seemed magical. And surrounded by a forest of tall trees, smelling of pine, could do nothing but add to the enchanting affect. It was on a lake, as Ella promised, with a new looking peer and a speed boat _and_ a pontoon parked next to a matching boat house.

As we pulled up the long drive way, gravel crunching under our car's tires, I stared out the glass window, my eyes threatening to pop out of my head. I could feel Fang watching me, watching my expression change; I turned to look at him.

"I thought you said we were going to your aunt's cabin."

"This is my aunt's cabin," he said.

"No," I set my jaw into a stubborn line, specifically because I knew he hated it. "This isn't a cabin. This is a _mansion_."

Fang shrugged, starting to get out of the car after Ella and Ari. Helplessly, I followed. It wasn't so much that I minded staying in a luxury mansion – which I didn't, _at all_ – but I was completely unprepared for this. It wasn't that my family wasn't well off or anything. I mean, we weren't rich, exactly, but we sure as hell weren't poor. But the looming home, towering above me, was so amazing I half expected a celebrity to walk out of it in a designer, one-of-a-kind dress for their fancy dinner party. And there I was, standing in the gravel, sporting flip flops, shorts, and an oversized sweatshirt.

I swallowed, trying to get a feel for things, and started to help my brother and Fang unload the baggage from Ella's parent's car. I handed my mother her purple suitcase and then turned to Fang, "So, is your aunt Camille around?"

Fang tossed me by duffle bag, and I dropped it on the ground dismissively, "I certainly hope not."

I looked up in interest. "Why not?"

Fang grinned. "Because she died last year."

"_Oh."_

Fang's grin widened, obviously pleased at my loss for words. He slammed the trunk of the car closed and picked up mine and his bags from the ground. Like a true gentleman.

Or a sexist-pig.

I grabbed mine from his hands, and muttered, "I can carry it myself."

Fang rolled his eyes, but knew better than to argue with me. He headed up a flight of steps, matching the dark oak logs overhead, that lead to the high balcony where everyone else had retreated. I followed after him a moment later.

After I had caught up with him I said, "I'm sorry about your aunt."

"Don't be." he said, glancing over his shoulder at me.

Fang opened the sliding glass door for me, and then followed inside.

Aunt Camille's cabin was just as nice inside as I had anticipated: all of the furniture was made of some type of expensive looking wood save for the large black leather couch in the living room. Open ceilings arched over us, held up by tall beams made to look like trees. My stomach tightened as I avoided stepping on one of the deer skin carpets flattened against the hard wooden floor, and I watched my shoes as I walked so as not to meet eyes with one of the many severed moose heads, hung high on the spotless white walls.

"_Ew!"_ Ella shrieked from one of the rooms down the abyss-like hallways, where she had disappeared minutes before. Fang, who had sat down on the couch, shot to his feet and darted down the hall. His parents – who looked just as much like Fang as Ella did – I saw that they looked unsurprised, half-amused, as if this was usual behavior with Ella. Unsure of what to do otherwise, I went after Fang.

I could feel myself pale when I saw how giant the cabin really was. No matter how big it looked on the outside, it was a million times bigger on the inside. This hallway lead to an elegant grand staircase, which opened to another set of hallways, leading to doors which opened to _more _hallways, which finally lead to smaller doors that held everything anyone could ever need. _It's like an enormous and endless maze,_ I realized with despair. It had taken me months to get around Flock Academy without getting lost, and here, in the grasp of entangling halls, I could already picture me getting lost in a closet.

And seeing Fang navigate through the hallways with ease only ticked me off. Of course, he had probably spent every other summer of his life here, but knowing Fang he would probably overlook that, and tease me the minute I asked him where the bathroom was.

I noticed with some relief that Aunt Camille was at least smart enough to not decorate every inch of her home with stuffed dead animals. No, they were plain and simple. White, with continuous oak floor ways. Occasionally there would be a picture frame embracing pressed flowers, but that was all.

It was hard to keep up with Fang. Even though I'd been the second fastest girl in my grade at my old school, Fang's stride was swift and hurried, like a cat's, his jaw clenched with what I easily recognized as brotherly concern – I'd seen it on my own brother's face thousands of times before. I wondered if he'd always been like this. Looking out for Ella, even with the tiniest things. If he had been, it wasn't hard to guess how much he hated Dylan, after what he'd done. It had been obvious Fang hated him from the start, I mean, but Fang, who liked to keep his problems to himself, had always sugar- coated exactly how _much_ he hated Dylan.

Finally Fang came to a stop in the hall, so abrupt I ran into his back. "Ella? Where are you? You okay?" he asked, glancing inside an open door that hid a personless bedroom.

"I'm here." Ella's voice sounded from a door around a corner, hiding thinly veiled disgust. When we reached her, she was cowering in a corner of a simple bedroom with French windows facing the lake.

"What's wrong?" Fang's eyes darted across the room, looking for a threat.

Ella pointed at a far wall, her nose wrinkling. "There. On top of the dresser - it's _so_ gross."

I looked to see what she meant and my stomach churned when I realized she had been talking a stuffed albino ferret, with gleaming red eyes, looking incredibly _alive,_ perched on the dresser around some old knickknacks – a busted old watch, a skeleton key, a pearl bracelet- as it they were its nest.

"Ew." I muttered, and Fang glanced at me in surprise.

"Let me get this straight…" He drew out the words in that irritating way of his. "You two are afraid of a _stuffed animal?"_

"It's creepy!" Ella defended.  
>"So are you. What are you doing in here?" he asked Ella, bored now.<p>

Ella, who was angry of how her brother had teased her, sounded indignant, "I picking out my bedroom – you always get the best one and I wanted a room with a view."

"They all have view of the lake, stupid."

Ella scowled. "Shut up, _Nicholas_. Or I'll show Max some of your old baby pictures."

Because of Fang's olive skin, it was obvious how much he paled.

Ella grinned at that. "Yep. I know where Aunt Camille kept them."

"Your baby pictures are in there to, you know."

Ella went on unafraid, self-satisfied, as if Fang could not touch her. "So? She's _your _girlfriend."

I didn't bother to correct her that I was not Fang's girlfriend. I didn't want to. When Ella shot me a devil-like grin I smiled back. After all, who could resist seeing a baby Fang?

** X**

Fang had been the cutest kid I'd ever seen. He was cuter than the Gasman, cuter than Angel – heck, he had been cuter than _me_ when I was that age.

After Ella had threatened Fang, he had taken up the same tactic – blackmailing her about a bad report card or something like that. So Ella had agreed reluctantly. But later, after we had all pitched in to help dinner, Ari had wanted to go out on the boat, and Fang had volunteered to take him.

So then Ella dragged me down the maze, until we came to dead end. We stood there, staring at a wall. Seemingly like black ivy crawling upwards, the intricate metal designs hid an elevator. It wasn't until Ella hit a button, which lit up orange, next to the wall decal that I realized it _was _an elevator.

"An elevator," I muttered, dryly. "Of course."

Ella laughed, "Yeah, I know. But Great Uncle Henry – he was Camille's husband – was handy-cap a couple years before he died, so they decided to get one built in."

We stepped into the tiny square, which lunged downwards, making my stomach drop, when Ella hit a second button. We stopped and Ella raced out of it, eager to find the picture's hiding spot.

"Great Uncle Henry must have really liked hunting," I pondered allowed, staring down at a stuffed squirrel furrowing on top of the fireplace.

"Loved it." Ella corrected, "It didn't help that his brother was a taxidermist."

That explained a lot.

Ella took my wrist, leading me to what could only be the master bedroom. A giant kings-sized bed with fur covers took up only a tiny portion of the giant room. Dressers, doors, closets, and dead-stuffed animals took up the rest.

Opening a night stand of dark oak, Ella pulled out a shoe box and popped off the lid. Her fingers had skimmed over the thin slips of pictures until she found one of Fang. She smiled to herself, clearly self satisfied, and showed the picture to me.

"_Aww."_ The incredibly girlish noise had slithered past my lips before I could stop it, followed by a: "He was _ so_ cute!"

Without thinking my hand lashed out and swiped the picture from Ella, bringing it closer to my face and stared in total mesmerization at the slip of paper, my hand over my mouth. It was a photograph of Fang as a baby, curled up onto a coach, sleeping, with a stuffed elephant tied into his fist. His hair was a fluff of midnight, ruffled like the feathers of a baby birds. His closed lashes cast shadowy crescents onto his chubby and rosy cheeks, which made him look like a little sleeping cherub. I couldn't help but think that it was unfair that Fang had _always_ been this cute.

But it was gratifying to see him at some not so adorable angles: there had been one of him in the bath tub with a bubble beard and mustache around the age of five, one of him after a day at the beach completely sunburned and wincing at seven, and one of him with green hair and shoving hot dog into his mouth at what looked like a state fair at age ten. There had been some pictures of Ella too, and in all of them she was fragile looking, like a pixie, but her eyes were like a wild fire.

Ella had insisted that I don't tell Fang, and I had agreed. Following her out the door, I quickly spun back into the room and snatched at the picture of Fang sleeping as a baby. It looked older than it was, a sun-stained Polaroid with torn edges. Bordering on creepiness, I stuck the picture in my back pocket, not even sure why I wanted to keep it.

** X**

That night I couldn't sleep.

The thin white sheets tied themselves in knots that I couldn't undo no matter how much I kicked them away, and the nights were impossibly hot here, making the guest bedroom I was sleeping in sticky and made the idea of sleeping with a blanket senile, but I couldn't sleep without one. And my mind was wondering, as it did when I was younger and had thought I'd outgrown. But my mind kept running down an endless path of thoughts that would have been nothing but pointless in the daylight, but held a deeper meaning now that the sun had set. I couldn't help but wondering how Angel was – did she miss me? Was she okay? Nudge had promised to watch her while Fang and I were gone, but I was still worried.

My room was on the second floor and was very plain, though it seemed moody somehow. It was big, but had little furniture. And I wanted to blame the unfamiliar surroundings for my eyes staring at the ceiling over me and wishing it was the sky. But I couldn't help but feel that it was really because the bed was empty.

Back at Flock Academy, every night we'd both curl up on to opposite sides of the bed, him trying to touch me as little as possible because he knew how in the beginning of the year how I didn't like him to, and thought I still didn't. And I would always know he was asleep when I heard his quiet snoring – which had at first annoyed me to no end, but now found infuriatingly comforting, like a lullaby, and I was seriously annoyed I was having trouble sleeping without it, among other reasons.

The cabin had a room for everyone, and several extra. Which meant that nobody had to share. And even if Fang and I had wanted to spend the night together, Ari had made sure that didn't happen. It annoyed me to no end that over the past few months I could no longer fall asleep without him by my side, like a small child with her favorite animal, but there was really nothing I could do about it.

In a fit of annoyance I kicked at the sheets and tip toed out of the bedroom, so as not to wake the others, and began searching for the kitchen so I could get a glass of water. It took me a few tries to find it, but I did. Sparing a moment to congratulate myself, I then filled a glass with water and drank it slowly.

After I had drained it, I considered going back to bed. But it was awfully hot, and I wasn't tired in the least. Instead I slid my feet into my flip flops and scurried out into the night.

It was hotter outside, but I didn't go back. The clouds were dense, blotting out the stars, but in a corner of the midnight canvas they parted slightly, leaving room for the moon to shine through and illuminate the sleeping Earth. But I didn't want that, I wanted darkness – so I slid my lids close and walked forward, holding my arms out in front of me so I wouldn't run into something, completely unsure of where I was going until my feet splashed into liquid coldness.

The lake.

I opened my eyes, seeing the boathouse's outline in the darkness and the moon shivering across the lake's reflection. I cupped the water and splashed it across my face, grateful for the chilliness. I took a few steps forwards until the water was half way up my legs, not close enough to get my sleeping shorts wet. I desperately wished I could go swimming, but my swimsuit was back in my room and I didn't really feel like going to find it. But it wasn't likely anyone was awake. So, snatching an uncertain glance back at the cabin, I pulled my tank top over my head.

** X**

Normally Fang wasn't one for late night strolls - especiallyat two in the God damn morning. But after he'd crawled into his warm bed, his arms and legs sprawled out across the entire width of the mattress – he found privilege in doing so, since Max took up more than half the mattress back home at Flock Academy- he'd laid there in a state that wasn't quite asleep or awake either. Thoughts were numb, dulled, but they still found their way into his consciousness, but hardly registered them enough to find them important. Until he'd remembered he left the keys to the boat out in the boathouse when he'd gone out with Ari earlier.

He'd argued with himself mentally for a bit, debating on whether he should go out and get the keys now, or just wait until morning. More than anything else he wanted to lie still for the remaining hours of the starlight, but Fang knew himself well enough to know that he'd forget all about the keys once the sun rose, never to be seen again. So he'd dragged himself out of bed and made his way down four flights of stairs – kicking himself for picking a room on the top floor – and out into the garage, taking his time walking around to the back of the house where the boat rested in the shallower water by the boat house.

In the distance Fang could hear the lapping of water against the shore line, and the night was quiet, other than the awful harmonizing of crickets and owls. Although, it was an improvement from Max's singing.

Max. She was a real piece of work, wasn't she? Kissing him one minute, screaming at him the next – although he had deserved that. And then she'd be off with Dylan, even though Fang had warned her that he was no good. She hadn't listened. And while the opportunity to say_, I told you so!_ hadn't come up yet, Fang was eagerly waiting for the chance. She got herself in all kinds of trouble, she like a magnet for disaster, and he couldn't always be there to help her.

Making the turn that lead to the back of the house, Fang jogged over to the boat house. And then he stumbled.

At first he thought he'd tripped over the lapels of his pajama bottoms, but instead saw that he'd fallen over a pile of a girl's clothes - a shirt, shorts and underwear - thrown into a graceless heap onto the cement a good ten feet from the water.

"What the…?" He muttered to himself, inspecting the discarded tank top. Looking out over the water, Fang realized that the clothes weren't the only thing unusual tonight. Something was floating out on the water's surface, something too dark to make out, and not slim enough to be a pool noodle.

_It was the girl,_ Fang realized with a thudding shock, the owner of the tank top, floating on her back and with her arms held out to her side like a pair of wings. _But why the hell is a girl skinny dipping in the middle of the night at Aunt Camille's?_

He was too surprised and puzzled to move. At least, that's what he told himself.

What Fang could see of her hair was slicked back, and what he could not he imagined was sprawled out into the water and flickering in the slim waves like strange sort of liquid fire. He couldn't see her face, the reflection off the moon off the water made it difficult to see anything at all, but he could make out a straight nose and thin lips as he stared at her silhouette. She was rested so stilly into the water, was hardly drifting despite the pushing waves, that Fang wondered if she had drowned and he'd have to go save her, this drowsy little mermaid. But was relieved – or disappointed? – when he saw the subtle up and down movement in her ribs as she breathed.

The she moved, the lower half of her body engulfed in water as she sat up and pushed her soaking hair out of her face. Fang ordered his feet to move – the last thing he needed was some girl waking everybody up with her screaming and accusations of him spying on her, although _she_ had been on _his _family's property in the first place – but before he could the night's silence was shattered by the girl's sharp gasp and the water's splashing as she covered her chest and sunk to her knees. Their eyes locked on each other's.

Fang ordered his feet to move, but the demand had been canceled out by the shock of seeing the girls face. _"Max?"_

**HELLO, AGAIN. Updated at long last – know how I said I there wouldn't be tons of faxness in these next few chapters? ASHLY LYNN SAVED THE DAY! So, again, please go thank her. The first half of the chapter – the lame half where Max is scared of taxidermy animals and gushes over Fang's baby pics, was my idea – the rest belongs to the genius. (See above.) So, good night! Review please!**

**Also, it has come to my attention that the creaters of will be deleting stories that have, like, M ratings or anything above K. And the person who told had a really good point – how the heck to they expect us to unleash or imagination if they're, like, PUTTING A LEASH ON OUR IMAGINATION? So please go to www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and sign the petition! ARE YOU WITH ME? Thanks so much!**

www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, you little sickos - yes, you in the back who wanted Fang to go skinny dipping with Max – I'm gonna let y'all know RIGHT NOW why I couldn't let that happen! Because I'm trying to make character progress! The Flock Academy is a place where immature teenagers are supposed to be like become…mature and stuff. And Fang has all but said goodbye to his perverted/player ways and I feel Max is getting more grown up in a way. So you understand why I couldn't have Fang go in with her, right? I'm so sorry – I guess I should have seen this coming. I feel like a tease – but it interferes with my plans for the upcoming chapters. Furthermore, I apologize for going AWOL on updating again. But it IS summer, after all. **

**P.S. Thank you all so much if you signed the petition for the creators of FanFiction who wanted to delete the stories – and for those who didn't, well, IT'S NOT TOO LATE!**

**P.S.S. The image I'm using as a cover for this story is not mine; I just found it on the internet and thought it was cute. If the owner sees it and want me to take it down just let me know.**

**Assignment Marriage: Chapter 20 **

And the next day was the most comfortable, most normal, most nothing-out-of-the-ordinary day of my life. It's not like you could have cut the tension with a knife at breakfast that morning. Not like Ella had asked me about the blotchy red patches in my cheeks, mistaking my blush for sunburn. Or like my mother asked me why I was wearing a giant sweatshirt and jeans, anything that would cover me up, when it was humid and nearly one hundred degrees outside. Not like Ari noticed how, whenever Fang's and I's eyes met, they would flight away a second later.

Nope. Nothing unusual - everything was just peachy.

"So," Mrs. Walker cleared her throat. "What are you kids up to today? It's a nice day – you could all go for a swim."

On that cue, as if our eyes were attached by strings, Fang and I looked at each other. I looked away before he could. Seeing this, Fang's mom frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"No." I breathed hastily.

She looked relieved. "Excellent – so swimming?"

Fang picked at the untouched food on his plate with his fork. "Mom, it's too cloudy out. Looks like it might storm soon. Maybe another time."

"A little clouds never hurt anyone…" Mrs. Walker trailed off from the look Fang sent her.

"Relax, Anne," His father intervened. "They can go swimming tomorrow if the weather permits. Why don't you kids all go explore town. Fang and Ella can catch up with some old friends."

Because we had no excuse to anything otherwise, that's exactly what we did. 

**X o X**

And while the boutiques in the downtown part of town were wonderful, and the ice cream shop was delicious, and the book store had copies of all of my favorite books all I could think was, _What the hell was I thinking? _And _Why the hell was Fang out at two in the morning?_

And, of course, what was bothering most: _What the hell did he see? How _much_ did he see?_

When I was certain Fang wasn't aware, I'd peak glances of him out of the corner of my eye. Studying him for anything that was a clue, but his face was a mask. Big surprise.

"I wanna go to the Ice Cream shop again," Ella announced, bringing me out of my observing trance. This was met with bored faces – none of us wanted to go walk all the way back across town to get a small scoop of mint chip ice cream. We tried to talk her out of it, but she was stubborn.

I glanced at the boys. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

They glanced at each other. "You're on."

We drew our fists into a circle and started chanting the age old saying – "Rock, paper, scissors – shoot!"

Evidently Ari forgot in my month's departure that I am a rock, paper, scissors _master._ And Fang, well, Fang cheated. Lucky for him, Ari didn't notice.

"Yes!" I punched the air, and then turned to my brother, fully prepared to gloat. "Sucks to suck, loser!"

Ari glared, grabbed Ella's wrist, and stormed off down the sidewalk in the other direction. Which left Fang and I alone on a park bench.

Let me explain to you how terribly awkward this was to the best of my abilities – imagine one geeky boy teenager asks another teenager to a dance because he really wants to prove to his friends that he can get a girlfriend. Only it turns out the teenagers he asked was a boy. And neither one of them was gay. And the dance was a Sadie Hawking's.

Yeah, okay, now imagine that multiplied by twenty.

"So, um," I cleared my throat, "Looks like it might rain…"

Fang, who had been staring down at his hands as though he were not permitted to look anywhere else, especially at me, looked up. For a split second it was like last night, when our eyes had met and I'd been filled with a gut wrenching terror and embarrassment. Feelings like that washed over me feeling fresh. _Knock it off, Max._ But I couldn't help it - was this how things were going to be between us from now on? Fleeting stares, red cheeks, and bitter silences? I couldn't stand it if that happened. We were just starting to get back to normal, to start and be friends.

Fang stared at me, and my breath caught. "Are you seriously asking me about the weather?"

"What? I…I guess I am."

Fang stared at his hands, smirking in that way of his when he knew he was about to say something that might get him smacked. "Are you sure there isn't something _else_ you wanted to talk about?"

I colored, glaring at him, and all the while still trying to maintain my dignity. I crossed my arms. "Shut up."

His grin grew. "No, really, tell me what you were thinking? Did evil, perverted garden gnomes steal your clothes in the middle of the night and throw them into the lake? Because I really can't figure out why else you would –"

I buried my face into my hands. "Shut up!"

"Unless you're secretly one of _those girls_, –"

"_I said shut up!" _I hissed, smacking his shoulder. "I was thinking that it was two in the morning, hot as hell out, and that idiots like you would be asleep!"

He frowned, "C'mon, Max, I was only joking. You know I didn't mean anything by it, right?"

Wavering slightly, I sighed. "Whatever, just don't tell anyone. Especially Iggy." And I was about to drop it until a thought struck me. "So how much did you see anyway?"

He didn't say anything, as I squinted at him. Was he blushing? It was difficult to tell with his olive skin – and anyways, Fang never blushes. He asked, "What?"

My eyes rolled. "How much did you see?"

"Of – of what?"

"Don't play dumb, dummy." I snapped, pretending to be annoyed. But it was sort of difficult. I was having fun watching him squirm – I was holding in a laugh. "Of _me."_

"Oh. Nothing." I glared at him, and he through his hands up. "What? I didn't see anything. I promise."

_I hate the sound of you lying to me,_ I almost said. But before I could a group of ditzy teenagers walked up to Fang, poked his shoulder and shoved a flyer into his face. "Nicky!" One of the girls squealed excitedly, obviously referring to Fang. I blinked – I haven't called Fang by his real name in so long I had almost forgotten what it was.

Fang blinked up at her, taking the flyer. His brow was furrowed as if he were trying to place a foreign thought. "Um, hi."

"Nicky?" I echoed distastefully, overlooking the girls halter top and shorts. Who _was _this chick? And why was she dressed like she was about to make a guest appearance on Girls Gone Wild? But it was like I was chopped liver for all the attention she paid me. I did notice, however, some of the boys standing in the back of her little clique glancing at me.

"Oh, my gosh. It is so great to see you! You haven't been up here in, like, forever!" The girl said, in a squeaky voice that made my ears hurt. The other teenage girls in her group of friends echoed her thoughts full heartedly.

If Fang knew who the girl was he was excellent at hiding it. "Uhh...yeah. I guess it has been a while."

Another girl's head bobbed. "It's been like forever! How come you never called me?"

My suspicions were confirmed; and my arms were crossed, my eyes narrowed. I didn't like her. Or her. I didn't like any of them. I felt like I had swallowed a bee's nest. Like I'd felt when I'd seen Fang and Brigid together…it was almost like I was…

No. I was absolutely not jealous. Because there was nothing to be jealous of. Fang and I were friends.

Fang's player skills were a little rusty, I noticed. But it didn't take him long to adjust. "I…lost your number?"

"Oh, well then I forgive you. You're lucky you're cute. We'll have to catch up tonight."

To Fang's blank stare, the first girl pointed at the flyer she'd waved at him. "There's a party tonight at my house. Everyone's gonna be there, so you'd better show up."

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I'll try to make it."

"You should come too." A voice said. It took me several seconds to recognize that it was one of the jock looking boys in the back who'd said it, and that he'd said it to me in the first place.

"Oh." I blinked. He was cute, but had a certain Dylan air about him. Ew. I forced a polite smile at him. "Sure. Maybe."

After they'd left, I pounced. "Who was that?" I took special care to make sure my voice was pristine and emotionless. Sharp, but not too sharp that I sounded bitter.

Fang was staring after the girls retreating figures. "I have no idea."

"Well, looks like they knew you pretty well."

Fang looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Maxie."

"Shut up. I'm not jealous." I punched his shoulder. "And don't call me Maxie."

He grinned into his hand and I rolled my eyes at him again. Turning to face me he said. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Was that a trick question? "Um…sleeping?"

"Nope. Wrong answer."

"What?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He waved the flyer at me. "Tonight we're gonna sneak out to that party."

"That's pretty stupid."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."  
>"For you maybe. I don't know anyone in this town."<p>

"You know me, don't you?"

"Yeah, but you'll probably end up being the night's entertainment for those girls."

"Relax. We'll stick together. It'll be fun.

I was about to turn him down but then I paused. He wasn't smiling at me, but his jaw was quirked which was plenty for me.

"Let's do it."

**X o X**

Fang had told me to sneak out of my window at a quarter to midnight. Being the ninja that I am, I succeeded in this task effortlessly. But I'll have to admit I felt pretty stupid when I saw Fang snickering as he walked out the front door. He wasn't even being secretive about it – didn't bother to look over his shoulder or tip-toe. Nothing.

Fang slammed the car door and turned to me. "I can't believe you actually did it,"

"Not now, Fang. Just keep this in mind the next time you get on my bad side, because I'll prank your ass."

Fang obviously didn't feel like dropping it, "Sure, sure. But walking out the front door is just so obviously the easiest way to sneak out."

I'd just about had enough, "Well, yeah! But sneaking out of a two story window and crawling down a tree faster than Katniss is the funner way to sneak out!"

"Funner isn't a word."

I glared at him. "Irrelevant. The point is I'm making memories."

"Whatever you say, Katniss."

When we got there the party was fully alive. The music was wailing, the house had been teepeed and forked, and teenagers were scrambled out. A series of drunken hippies were lying out on the front yawn, their heads in a circle, and watching the stars. A group of girls ran past us and were climbing onto a trampoline with some silly string. It was like a crazy drunken circus, and alcohol was your ticket in.

I didn't know this was going to be a rager, although I wasn't surprised. I'd never really gotten drunk before, or had alcohol. I mean, of course almost everyone accidently takes a sip of their mother's margarita when they're little. And Dylan had forced me try some the other night. And, admittedly, me and my old friend JJ had tried some of Jeb's when he'd been with my mother. But I'd never been to a rager. And, standing in front of the house, empty red cups in the yard like an odd graveyard of plastic, I knew I probably wouldn't make it home sober.

Fang looked unfazed. He was as confident as a king before his people, and I frowned. The thought bothered me more than I thought it would. Maybe these _were_ his people. Most people have summer flings, and when school starts it's like nothing happened. But maybe I was his school fling. Maybe as soon as the school year was over he'd forget all about me.

The house was a mess. The music was like the haunted cries of the dead and dying, smoke filled the air that smelled strictly of illegal substances, and the half of the houses lights were off. Instead there were strobe lights hung all over, but still I couldn't see. Fang was leading me through the house, his hand firmly in mine and I clung to him like a child.

The whole place was like Middle School dance gone wrong. Everywhere you looked there were people making out, or passed out, or throwing up and I was watching them all like a scientist observing an experiment. Honestly, what was the appeal of these things?

It took me several moments to realize Fang had taken me to the back yard. People were screaming, yelling, laughing, and smiling. They all seemed so happy, and I thought back to when once my father had gotten too much to drink and he'd come home from a bar with plenty of presents for me, and I'd thought, _Drunk people are so much happier._

A girl with a try of shots and a flirty smile walked up to us. "Want one?"

"Thanks." Fang took two and handed one to me, downing his before I had taken mine.

Whatever had been in the glass burned my throat, and it had a sickly sweet aftertaste. I made a face at Fang, sticking out my tongue and wrinkling my nose. "Gross." I said.

He laughed, "You ever been to one of these before?"

I could hardly hear him over the noise. "Not really."

"Never?" He sounded surprised.

"Nicky!" A girl screamed. We turned to see the girl who'd given us the flyer running up and jumping into Fang's arms.

I gave her a once over. Face caked with makeup, running around in her bra and miniskirt, too drunk to stand. My thoughts at that exact moment? What a whore.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" She slurred, still while maintaining her perkiness.

"Sure, anytime. It's a great party." Fang said, setting her down gently. Was I imagining things? Was that sketchy smelling smoke getting to my head, or was Fang standing a little too close to her for my comfort? Did I hallucinate the double meaning when he'd said "any time."

She hiked up her strapless bra, beaming at him as if I wasn't even there. "I know right! C'mere," She slurred, grabbing his wrist her voice taking a seductive tone. "I wanna show you something."

As she dragged Fang away he turned back to me standing there with an empty shot glass in my cold fingers. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

And he followed her inside. Leaving me in the dust. And I was already willing to bet my life savings that I wouldn't see him again that night. _What the hell?!_ What happened to the "we'll stick together" part of the plan? True, the hooker-in-training had practically torn him from my side, but that was no excuse! "Such a douche," I muttered, glaring at the shot glass as if laser beams would shoot out of my eyes and that would somehow make me feel better.

"All boys are," A voice said. It was the tall jock guy who'd been with the group of teens earlier, who'd considerately invited me along. "Lucky for you I'm a man,"

I smirked, trying not to laugh in his face. "Nice pick up line."

He stared at me as if I were a curious little creature, "That's not a pick up line," He slurred, swaying slightly. "This is a pick up line: If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry – I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas."

I laughed, and he looked appreciative.

"Oh, here's a good one: Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and, baby, I'm lost at sea."

I forced a smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "But my eyes are brown."  
>He squinted at me, leaning in close. "Oh, yeah. Well, what's your name, brown eyes?"<p>

I stuck out my hand for him to shake, "I'm Max."

He took my hand shook it loosely, the alcohol making him have all the strength of a noodle. "I'm John. Was that your boyfriend?"

I blinked. "Who?"

"That guy who ran off with Cassie."

"Oh, you mean Fang, uh, I mean Nick? No. No we're…just friends I guess." My voice was softer than I'd meant for it to be.

He titled to his head, and it was pretty adorable. I figured he was harmless, but he reminded me too much of Dylan for me to be comfortable with. "You don't sound too sure of that," He said, "Do you like him?"

I blushed. "What? No. Of course not."  
>He through his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I gotcha. You're in denial about it."<br>My cheeks flamed, "No, I am not –"

He grinned. "Hey, there's no shame in it. But hey, any guy who's dumb enough to leave a gorgeous girl like you all alone while he's probably making out with the easiest chick in town needs to get is priorities straight."

I smiled again, but I wasn't into it. "So, how should I get back at him?"

He grinned. A slimy grin, and he looked so much like Dylan for a second I wanted to smack him. "Well, first things first. You need to get wasted. These parties suck unless you're too drunk to stand. Second, you need to fight fire with fire."

**X o X**

I felt like I'd just gone on the tilt a whirl at the carnival. How had I not known how fun these parties were three hours earlier? They were great! So calm, but also like I could jump into action at any second. I was just like superman!

I giggled, swaying in my seat and watching the pretty strobe lights dance across the room.

"What's funny?" John asked and I squinted at him.

My brain couldn't quite function tonight – I wonder why? – and it took me several seconds to process what he'd said. "What? Oh. Oh nothing." I said smiling dopily up at him.

John had become my partner in crime for the night. After he'd talked to me about…well I can't remember what exactly, but we'd decided to drink several shots and play beer pong. According to John it was the best place for newbies like myself. He was hilarious, too! I think I just found my new best friend! He was like the Robin to my Batman. I told him so, and he wrinkled his nose.

"If anything you're my Robin, and I'm Batman." He said.

"That's stupid," I said and then burst into a fit of giggles. I didn't know why I was acting like this, but I couldn't control it. John had said I was a happy drunk.

"I need to go to the bathroom," John said, sitting up from the cluttered covered couch we'd been sitting on for the last ten minutes to talk. When he was half way across the room he turned back and pointed at me, "Stay."

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"That is so cute." Said a girl with deep red hair. She fell onto the couch next to me, unable to stand for long. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Who, you mean John? No, he's my Robin."

She looked happy by this, if not confused, although I wasn't sure why. It was just a normal conversation. "Mind if I make out with him? He's hot."

I snickered. John would love this! "Go for it, he's super nice and really funny. And he likes to be called Pudding." I snickered again.

She flipped her artificial red hair over her shoulder, "Thanks. I just got out of a crummy relationship and I'm looking for a new boy toy."

She seemed pretty nice, my hazy mind thought. Although I was sure if we hadn't met her here I wouldn't be talking right now. She'd be too annoying for my taste. She was drunk, no doubt about it. But she could hold her drink far better than I could.

"You wouldn't believe the pigs you'll find at parties like these," She went on, looking around eagerly for John's return.

"Well John's here!" I went on optimistically, smiling sloppily. "And my other friend Fang! Do you know Nick?"

"Nick who?"

No sooner had I said, "Nick Walker," then did her nose wrinkle.

"Oh, he's the worst. Total player. And when he's drunk…God, you don't even want to get me started on how perverted he is then."

What? That couldn't be right. Not my Fang. Fang was funny and caring and a great dad and…and right over there in that corner. Sipping something from a red cup and chatting with a bunch of ditzy drunk girls. I recognized Cassie among them.

I pointed him out, "You mean him?"

Her eyes rolled. "Yep, that's him. I feel bad for any girl who falls for him?"

"Really?" I frowned.

"I mean, he's already broken countless girls' hearts. Poor things. I mean, I was one of them. Last year, in fact. But I'm totally over him now. He's a pig."

"Maybe he's changed sense he's seen you. A years a long time."

"Guys like him don't change. No matter how many girls he's been with, no matter how 'special' they are, it's always gonna end the same."

A growing pain was rising in my chest, "Well, maybe he'll meet the right girl for him and he'll stay with her."

The girl scoffed. "Yeah right. No girl can tame Nick Walker. And that's a fact."

**X o X**

"Fang?" I tapped his shoulder, he turned. He looked relieved to see me. That made me kinda happy inside – but why wasn't he looking for me? Why did he leave me all alone when he promised we'd stay together?

"Max, there you are. I was just-" He started, but someone interrupted him. A girl stripped down to her swim suit and clearly drunk off her ass.

"Nick," She slurred. "You should come swimming wi' me."

Fang glanced at her, surprised. It didn't look like he'd ever met her before in his life – but tonight I'd learned that Fang knew _a lot_ more girls than I'd thought. My test tightened, and I gripped Fang's upper arm loosely. My way of silently telling this girl to get lost.

"Are y'coming?" She swayed slightly.

A voice in my head was telling me to behave. To leave this poor girl alone – she wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Not really. And she looked nice enough – but I hated her. Hated her viscously and unreasonably. "Excuse me," I snapped. "He and I were talking."

The venom in my voice was strong enough and cruel enough to make several bystanders pause to see if a fight was going to break out. She tossed her hair over her shoulder; her glare was strong enough to make me wince under other circumstances. "Excuse me," She mimicked. Maybe she wasn't that nice looking after all. "But who are you?"

I was angry beyond rationality at that moment. She was a bitch. This whole places was full of bitches and perverts and jerks. I hated them all – well, except maybe John. And Fang.

I straightened my shoulders, stepping close to her face so I loomed over her like a building. Being 5'8 helped. Then, leaning in close so I could smell her disgusting liquor breath and she could definitely smell mine, I snarled so quite only she could hear me, "I'm his wife."

She blinked, startled. I saw her look at Fang over my shoulder, where his hand was placed. She looked like a snuffed out candle, a deflated balloon, a kicked puppy. And for the most part I was glad – If not a little curious as to if I should feel guilty, if I'd taken things too far. But it was the truth. According to Flock Academy I was his wife. I hadn't done anything wrong. Just told her the truth.

I turned to Fang again, the girl and her little clones dispersing with her. Good. "Max, what did you say to her?" Fang asked, concerned.

"The truth," I muttered. My head was starting to hurt. Why though?

"Max, are you alright?"

What? Did he say something? I didn't know, I was too busy noticing the distance between Fang and myself. I frowned. "Come here,"

He did so. I gripped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards me so I could rest my head on his chest. "Fang, I'm tired,"

I could feel Fang's hands on my shoulders, hear the concern in his voice, "Max, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Fang," I hiccupped. My voice sounded soft and vulnerable – like a child's. "I'm just tired, can we please go home?"

"Max, you're drunk," His voice sounded slurred, and I wondered if I had to get my ears checked, "Do you want me to get you some water?"

I pretended not to hear him. I didn't want to hear that – I just wanted him to hold me to him. I wanted his strong arms around my waist and his lips on mine.

"I just want you to kiss me, Fang," I whispered.

I saw his eyes widen as mine drifted shut, already lifting my chin and waiting for his lips to be pressed onto mine. I missed that feeling – of our lips against each other's, sometimes cradling and sometimes grinding. I wanted to have that feeling again. Why did I always insist he and I were just friends when my heart earthquaked when he was near me? It didn't make sense. It must have been my stubbornness. Yes, that was it.

I waited for the spark of when our lips touched, but it never came. Fang was stiffly pushing me away from himself, and grabbing my hand and leading me towards the exit.

A rage fireworked inside of me right then, but it was dull. It had been mostly cancelled out my hurt.

**Hey, guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Some parts I liked, some parts I didn't but I'm too exhausted to mess with it now. I'd like to point out that I do not encourage underage use of alcohol or drugs or any of that, it was just an idea I had. **

**Also, I have not read the last Maximum Ride book yet so PLEASE NO SPOILERS! I'm worried that not a lot of people will review because they're all excited about the book but it would mean the world to me if you did!**

**And please check out my other story Thanks for the Memories – I feel like it has some potential but it's not getting a lot of reviews so I think I might stop updating it. Please look at it! For me? Your old friend? **

**Well, thanks for reading! Have a nice day! ECT.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, God, _please_ make it stop." I moaned pitifully.

"God's got nothing to do with it," Ari told me handing me a glass of water and some Advil. I took them both and downed the glass thankfully.

"But it hurts," I told him, rubbing my throbbing forehead. "Like _so_ bad, Ari."

But he was having none of it. While Ari had made it his objective to nurse me back to health from my first ever hangover I was getting absolutely no sympathy from my big bro. "Guess you should've thought of that before you decided to sneak out last night and get drunk, Maximum."

"Like you haven't?" I said snidely, thinking of all the times I'd covered for him to Mom and Dad when he'd snuck back into the house in the middle of the night. _Ouch._ Too much thinking hurt. Too much anything hurt. I rolled over in the bed sheets and buried myself in the covers.

There was a terrible aching feeling in my forehead, my stomach was queasy, and my legs were like noodles. This morning I had tried to get out of bed only to have my legs crumble underneath me and it was tempting to just lie on the floor until I just there.

"My, how the tables have turned," Ari mused and I shot him the bird, knowing he was referring to.

Ari had been there when Fang had dragged my half- conscious body home last night. My head and heart were both whiplashed by then. And though Fang was only half-guilty, I blamed him for both. Anyways, I don't remember much of the encounter; accept for Ari's furious expression. _Oh shit_, I'd thought, my blood chilled from being caught. Ari obviously blamed Fang, as he'd hissed some words at him angrily. They'd been too low for me to hear, but I imagine it was something like: "Take my sister upstairs. _Now._"

Now, Ari was reaching out and to look at my hand, turning it over so the back faced up. I peeked out of my turtle shell of fluffy blankets to see him frowning as he looked over it. "Who's Batman?" He asked.

"Huh?" I pulled back my hand and saw a number scribbled into my flesh with the message: _See you around, Robin. Love Batman._

I smiled a little. John was such a dork. I don't remember him giving me his number and it was unlikely that I'd ever have use for it but, still, it was nice for him to do.

Ari left the room after planting a kiss on my head, "Feel better, Maxie. I'll bring you breakfast,"

A minute later a knock came from the door and I winced. The knock wasn't even that loud, but to my newly sensitive ears it was like a hammer to my eardrums.

"Ari?"

"No" A voice said, "It's me."

I groaned and slid back inside my shell, glad the door was locked.

"Max? C'mon, open up." Fang said sounding stubborn.

When I didn't answer he banged on the door loudly. I glanced at the door considerately. My fingers twitched, but I picked up the TV remote and turned it up full blast so I couldn't hear his insistent knocking.

I was prepared to live my whole life in that guest room if it meant not facing that prick ever again. He'd rejected me. He'd humiliated me. He'd infuriated me. And I _not_ ready to forgive him.

Fang had to shout to be heard over the noise. "Max, I brought you breakfast!"

What? But Ari said…oh hell. The aspirin was kicking in and my sick stomach had settled enough for me to be hungry. Umm…let's see, food and humiliation or triumph and starving to death?

My stomach growled. Well there you have it. I crawled out of my covers, my legs wobbled slightly, but I strode forward purposefully. My fingers unlatched quickly and swung the door open.

No good deed goes unpunished, I see. As Fang's hair was a mess and he had circles under his eye similar to my own. The tell-tale signs of a hangover. Good. He was leaning up against the door frame with a plate in one hand. I took it from him.

His expression opened and he straightened, about to step forward to follow me back inside. I slammed the door in his face and locked it before he could.

"Max," Fang growled. "Will you just open the damn door?"

But I was already crawling back in bed, balancing the plate of bacon and eggs in one hand while adjusting the covers with the other. I could hear Fang swear and he resumed to bang on the door some more. Without faltering I turned the TV back on.

The door stopped thumping and I looked up. Then frowned. "Fang?" I asked softly in case I didn't want him to hear me. "Are you there?"

If he was, he didn't answer. Whatever. I didn't care. He could have jumped out the window and I wouldn't have looked up from my magazine.

However, I did look up from the latest _People _when a clicking noise sounded from the door. It sounded like the gears in the doorknob were winding and I was about to get up and investigate when the door burst open and Fang stormed in.

_How did he…? _

"I know how to pick the lock, Max." Fang explained, looking very pleased with himself so I chucked a pillow at his chest. Without even blinking he caught it, so I threw another. Then another. And another. They bounced off Fang and dropped to the floor; Fang watched them fall and glanced back at me. His expression read, _Really?_

I was out of pillows. But the landline on the nightstand was up for grabs, I picked it up and was about to throw it when he darted forward and gripped my forearms.

I struggled to get out of his grip while he held my arms tight so they'd leave a bruise. "Max, would you ple-"

I quit struggling, and started the verbal argument. "Get out!"

"We need to talk!"

I yelled, "I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to look at y – "

Fang scoffed. "Oh yeah? And how exactly do you propose you manage to go the rest of the school year without even talking to me once, without looking at me one time? We share a bed at the Academy, Max. A daughter, a home. I'm your freaking husband for crying out loud! We're a fam – "

"Don't you dare say that word," I warned trying to pull away from his grip again. My eyes were getting as red as my burning face and I was determined that I would not cry in front of this boy again. Not ever again. "We are not a family – you are not a part of my family and you never will be!"

But if I expected Fang to look hurt I was disappointed. His eyes were slits and he leaned in so close to my face. I expected him to tell me off or hit me or kiss me or something. He looked _so_ mad. But his tongue was hesitant and the best he could come up with was growling, "We are so a family,"

I couldn't deal with this anymore. I shoved his chest trying to get the hell away from him. But his grip stayed firmly on my wrists, and it didn't even look like he was trying hard to keep them there. "No we are not!" I yelled punching his chest with each blow. "Families don't treat each other like we do, families aren't dysfunctional. Families don't hurt each other," The fire in my voice had been snuffed out until it was just a dull flame.

And Fang just listened. He was frowning, and his brow was furrowed. But, gods, his eyes were so soft just then.

"Well?" I demanded expecting him to say something.

"Families do hurt each other, Max; they do it all the time." He said and I wanted to punch him again for saying that but my heart wasn't in it. That wasn't what I wanted him to say.

"Not like we do," I sighed, and fell back onto bed.

**X O X**

Evidently Ari had spilled the beans about mine and Fang's late night adventure and our vacation was being cut short as punishment. We arrived back at Flock Academy that same night at about one in the morning where the whole campus was sleeping. Everything accepts for the street lamps.

The drive home had been a terse silence; apparently everyone was either mad at Fang or I. Fang's parents and Ari blamed him, my parents blamed me as they thought Fang was an angel, and Ella was just mad she had to go home before break was even over.

We trudged into our apartment and it smelled just like I remembered. But it was cleaner than I remembered. And I almost fell asleep right on the kitchen floor. But Ari made sure I was settled into my bedroom and Fang was about to collapse in bed besides me when my brother had grabbed Fang's shirt collar and lifted him up. "Oh, no you don't, punk. I don't want to hear any more of this sharing a bed crap. You're sleeping on the coach from now on, got it?"

And Fang was too exhausted to care.

**Oh...guys I'm soooooo sorry. I know this is a terrible chapter, even as a filler chapter it's awful. And I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to do for this chapter – it's more of a way to say I'm back then anything else - I don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore and I need your help to finish it. Obviously Max & Fang will end up together, but how? I have no idea. Also I think I might do a sequel because so many people liked this story, tell me what you think. Review please! Otherwise, how else will I know how you guys want me to finish off this bad boy?**_  
><em> 


	22. Max Doesn't Like Beards

**Hey, guys. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! I appreciate it; I know it must have been tough with me vanishing off the face of the Earth so often. But I was reading through some of my old chapters – trying to get inspiration – when I realized how serious things got as the story progressed and how serious my writing turned. I don't really like that for this story. I just want it to go back to Max and Fang being adorable together. And until I actually know what to do with this story, there's gonna be filler chapters. Sorry!**

**X**

Over the year, Fang had learned a few survival skills about when it came to living with the infamous Maximum Ride:

Do _not_ make fun of Max's terrible cooking skills – she _hates_ it.

_Do_ be a good dad – she _loves_ it.

Do _not_ mention Jeb – she _hates_ it.

_Do_ get jealous– she _loves_ it.

And do _**NOT**_flirt with girls in front of Max – she _really freaking hates_ it.

But Fang had been drunk and forgotten about Rule #5 – possibly the most important rule of all. Cassie (Or Cammie. Or whatever that girl from the party's name was) had kidnapped him and a swarm of pretty girls had assisted in holding him hostage. Whatever, he didn't really have a problem with it. Although a nagging voice in the back of his head had him worried about Max and how pissed she probably was. He had pushed it off. _Max will be fine. Five more minutes._

_Obviously _that came back to kick him in the ass. But whatever: Fang had a knack for screwing things up, as everyone knew. And without meaning to Fang and Max had developed a system, whether she knew about it or not: Screw up. Fight. Talk.

_Check. Check. Check._

So things should be fine, right? They weren't.

Seeing as the whole campus was still on break – all of the teenagers and kids had gone home to their _real_ families – he and Max had the place to themselves. Ordinarily that would've been pretty sweet – nobody telling them what to do, or where to be. No classes, no lines in the cafeteria – but it only made things more awkward between them.

Things shouldn't be awkward in the first place. They'd done the system – the system was unstoppable! But recently, whenever Fang saw Max their conversations usually went like this:

Fang: Hey.

Max: Hi.

Fang: What's up?

Max: Nothing.

Fang: Oh. Cool.

Max: Yup.

Fang: So, uh –

Max: I'm gonna go running. See you later.

It was only ten minutes after Fang left that he realized something: Max _hated_ running.

**X**

So Fang called up Iggy.

"What's up?" Iggy said, his voice muffled by whatever he was eating.

"Dude, I need your help,"

"…did you get stuck in your zipper again? Because I swear to G – "

Fang blushed. "No, you idiot! I messed up with Max. Like badly."

"Ooh gotcha, man. So what can the Love Doctor help you with?"

Fang almost hung up right then and there. Was he really going to advice from someone who called himself the –

"Max and I were at this party, and we were drunk, right? And a bunch of girls were talking to me and I guess Max got jealous 'cause she tried to kiss me – "

"I'm not seeing a problem here. It's about time you two got together."

"We're not together. I didn't let her kiss me."

"You rejected her? Ouch! You're in the dog house now, man!"

"Not helping," Fang growled. "Look just help me out here, okay?"

"Alright, the answer is simple – use The System."

"I did. I messed up, we fought, and we talked. It didn't work. The system is dead."

"What?" Iggy sounded like what Fang imagined a startled fish would sound like.

"Just help me. What do I do?"

Iggy was silent and Fang let out a huff of annoyance. "Well? What's your conclusion, Dr.?"

Iggy was stunned. "Oh, my god. They know."

"What are you talking about it? Who knows?"

"Fang, think about it! They found out about The System! They know! All of Mankind is in danger! The females will take over the Earth – "

"What are you talking about?" Fang's brow was furrowed, and wild noises sounded from the end of the telephone. He imagined Iggy running around his home and frantically packing a suitcase.

"Fang – " Iggy panted into the telephone. He truly sounded terrified. "_Get out of there!_ Get out while you still got a chance! They'll kill us all!"

"Iggy, knock it off, I'm being serious."

"So am I!" Iggy bit at his nails. "Fang. There's something I need to tell you. Do you know how a while ago someone tied Max's bra to the flag pole and Max blamed you?"

"_That was you?!_ Iggy, I should kill you!"

"Fang, I've gotta go –_ "_

"Don't you dare hang up! What do I do about Max?"

"Hell if I know, but you better kiss and up. Because I swear by the time me and Nudge get back, you and Max had better me all patched up!"

Fang was about to spit a few deficits at him when Iggy's squeaky voice interrupted him, "_They found me."_

And the line went dead.

Well that had been a big waste of time. He wasn't sure if Iggy was just joking about the world being taken over by an army of feminists or not, and you could never really tell with him…

**X**

Max came back two hours later looking like she just got back from escaping the Zombie Apocalypse. Her hair was disheveled; strands of it were glued to her forehead by the coating of sweat. Her face was red, like that ugly shade of red she got whenever she blushed. And her breaths were uneven, she sounded like she was being choked, as she doubled over with her hands on her knees to support herself.

Fang had been lying on the coach, the game was on and he figured that there was no point in chasing all over down town to find Max and patch things up with her. But he sat up when, sounding like a dying animal, Max opened the door.

Fang watched her with wide eyes and Max stared back at him. "I –" She panted, swaying slightly as if that one word had taken up what remained of her energy, "I _hate_ running."

Fang shot up out of his seat and got Max a glass of water. She chugged it and got herself another glass.

Fang watched as she stood in front of the sink, refilling her glass. "…Are you okay?"

"Sweating like a pig, thanks." Max snapped at him. Then she took a breath, to calm herself down instead of restart her heart. Stupid Fang.

Max was an awful judgment of character. Just by taking a look at any one of her ex-boyfriends could tell you that. And Fang…she didn't know what to do with him. When they first met, Fang was a total jerk in her eyes. He had flirted with her, flirted with other girls, and flirted with other girls in front of her. And then she found out that he was so…sweet. That was the best word for it. Just sweet. Sweet like dark chocolate. She'd liked him, and then she didn't. And Fang didn't like her, and then he did. And now everything was confusing.

And _that's_ why she was mad. At first it had been for him rejecting her, but they had talked about it and now she was over it. But whenever she saw him she wanted to hit him for making things just so damn confusing_. Like, okay, I get it,_ Max thought. _We're not together. But we're not apart either. _

Fang, not knowing what was going through Max's head, fought a grin. He had a plan. Well, not really a plan, so much as a suicide mission. When people were interested in each other, they were hardly ever direct. They used strategic and other people as pawns. But Fang didn't have the time nor patience for that.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yes?" Her shoulders were tense.

"We're good, right?"

"Good?" Max turned to face him.

"You're not mad at me or anything, right?" Fang explained, standing behind the countertop in case Max suddenly threw something at him and he had to duck for cover.

He tried to read her expression before she turned back to the sink, but it was closed off. "No, Fang. I'm not mad at you."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Every one of Fang's instincts screamed, _It's a trick, you idiot! Don't fall for it!_

Max drank her second glass, before moving for the stairs.

"Wait – "Fang said, "Why, uh, don't you watch the game with me?"

Max stared at him, expecting him to take back his invitation. He didn't.

When Max didn't answer him straight away, Fang went on. "Unless you're mad at me or something."

Max stared at him again, her eyes were storming. She was being challenged and she didn't like it. She stuck her chin in the air and joined him in the living room, but made a point of sitting in the couch by the far wall.

Fang rolled his eyes. Drama queen. She always tried to make Fang look like the bad guy! He hadn't done anything wrong! Okay, yeah he rejected her. But so what? She was drunk! Max never would have said any of that stuff if she'd been sober. And kissing her when she was in that state would have been just wrong. Now if she had said anything of those without alcohol…that was another story. The thought made Fang's heart squeeze.

After some terse questions about who was playing who and what the score was the two fell into a bitter silence. Max was fidgeting in her seat, wondering what was worse – running or this awkwardness.

Fang was staring at Max again. But she didn't even seem to notice. Her soft eyes seemed to be focused on the football game. Fang liked that about Max – he'd never dated a girl who liked sports as much as Max did. Every sport, that is, except for running.

Max had fixed her pony tail, so her hair was up and out of her face although it was sweaty. Max was still trying to catch her breath and her…uh chest was moving up and down a lot.

Fang looked away quickly, trying hard to not think of the night Max went swimming. Instead, ignoring the voice in his head telling him he was acting like a total creeper, he was just watching Max. Her eyes weren't as soft as they had been a second ago – they were storming again.

"Max?"

Max made a tsk of annoyance. "What, Fang?"

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are." Fang sighed, standing so he could go sit by Max.

"No, I am not!" She even sounded mad now.

Fang told her so, and she snapped. "Because you're pissing me off!"

"If you're mad about me not kissing you back, just know I did it for you – "

Max's face was that ugly shade of red again. "I am not mad about that! Maybe if you actually paid attention you'd figure out why I'm mad, you pretentious asshole!"

"So you are mad!" Fang pointed at her, sounding pleased.

_That's it!_ She was _so_ done going easy on this idiot! He was about to get a taste of the full wrath of Maximum Ride. _"Yes!_ Yes, I'm mad, you clueless jackass!"

Fang knew it. He had cracked the case! Dang, he was so good he even amazed himself! He could put Nancy Drew and Sherlock Holmes to shame any day. _Hmm,_ Fang thought smugly to himself, _Wasn't there something I was supposed to be doing? Oh yeah. Fixing things with Max. _

"Then why are you mad?" Fang was stepping toward Max.

"_I'm mad because you're a huge jerk!"_ Max screamed. Her face was redder than Fang had ever seen it.

Fang reached out and took hold of Max's arm. He made his voice soft, hoping it would calm her down a bit. "No, really?"

It didn't work. If anything his mellow demeanor infuriated her more. She shoved his chest making him stumble back a few feet. "Don't touch me!"

Fang was starting to get annoyed. "Don't push me." He growled.

But Max was in no mood to be told what to do, and she pushed him again just to spite Fang.

Obviously Fang couldn't hit a girl. Although sometimes it really was tempting with this girl, as stubborn as she was. But Fang had a better idea. He strode up to Max purposefully grabbing hold of her arm and yanking her forward so she crashed into his chest. Fang wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"_Let. Me. Go."_ Max growled, writhing in Fang's grip. But it was no use. Fang was way stronger than Max was.

"No," Fang said trying not to lose his temper. "Not until you calm down."

Max struggled against Fang for a good ten minutes. Fang was fine with that. With her being so close, Fang could smell her cherry scented shampoo and, since he was taller, Fang could see the game over the top of her head.

Max quit struggling, and Fang looked down at her in surprise. When his grip loosened a little Max started struggling again and Fang sighed as he just held her to him. She attempted several other escapes. Key word: attempt.

"Fang – "Max grunted.

Fang glanced down at her. _"Yeeeesss?"_

"Lemme go!"

"Can't do that, Max," Fang's nose brushed hers and they both _very_ realized how close they were. Well then. Kiss and make up, Iggy had said.

Fang leaned down and pressed his lips up against hers. Max's eyes got huge. She noticed Fang's grip had loosened enough for her to run. But she didn't.

**X**

The two had kissed for a while, and now they were just lying on the couch. Fang was holding Max in his arms, and this time she wasn't fighting it.

"Max?" Fang asked after an hour of silence. "Are we like…together?"

"I don't think so," She sounded confused. "What do you think?"

Fang nodded but was frowning. She made it sound like they had no choice in the matter, and that it was decided for them.

He played with a lock of Max's hair, liking the way it slipped through his fingers. "I don't see why not,"

"Because we're bad for each other. Bad together. And you know it." She wasn't saying that they shouldn't be together – just pointing out reasons why they might not work out.

This was another thing Fang liked about Max. She was rational, she thought things through. Here he was, with Max lying in his lap, talking about whether or not they should date. He couldn't have conversations like this with just any girl.

"We're also bad apart," Fang told her.

"Terrible." Max agreed.

"But," Fang sighed without helping it. "We're not dating?"

"I don't know, Fang." Max sounded annoyed.

"Fine, fine. I'm just being precautious that's all."

Max drew back, "Cautious of what?"

"If I were to change my Facebook status to 'in a relationship' thousands of teenage girls could die of heartbreak! If that were to happen when there was no relationship to speak of well - just think of the consequences!"

Max shoved him playfully. "You're such a nerd,"

"I prefer the term intellectual badass." Fang told her and Max laughed.

Getting back on topic, Fang whispered, "So? What do you want me to tell my fan club?"

Max considered this. Her heart was whiplashed again – the good kind. Which was always worse than the bad. "Tell them…we have a Thing."

"A Thing?" Fang echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"What's that?"

"It's like dating, but nothing official." Max said before kissing him. After she pulled away she added, "And if you ever want to be anything more or anything less…you can tell me."

Fang frowned. A Thing? Because that wasn't confusing at all. "What do I do if some girl flirts with me? Won't you get mad?"

"You can flirt with them, I guess. Just not in front of me. We're not official."

"So…it's like a secret relationship?" Fang just wasn't getting this.

Max sighed kissing him again. "Sure, Fang. Whatever you wanna call it."

**X**

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

There had been nothing to do around campus, so the two had driven over to the nearest park and now were lying down on the cold grass watching the stars. Corny? Yes. Romantic? Absolutely.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Max asked. Their heads were touching, ear to ear. But their feet were facing opposite directions, and there arms were held out to their sides. Together they made a human compass.

Fang thought. "…I see myself being older. With a beard."

"No. I mean seriously, dummy."

Fang blinked. "I don't know - I didn't really think about it. I guess with a job and a nice house. What about you?"

"I don't know, either. Same I guess." Max sighed, pulling grass from the ground thoughtlessly.

Fang nodded, ready to let the conversation drop when he thought of something. "And married? With, like, kids and stuff?"

"I'm only 16, Fang."

"I know, I know. But I just figured you'd thought about it, that's all. Since we're at this school and all."

Max turned her head from Fang and gazed up at the stars. There were so many of them! "Not 5 years. A little longer than that."

"How much longer? Seven years? Ten?"

"Geez, Fang, I don't know! I don't even know if I want kids."

Fang frowned. "Then what do you want?"

"For you to shut up."

And Max sighed again, content with the silence. At least, for a little while. "Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't grow a beard."

**X**

**Thank God I finished! I really wanted to do so before Thanksgiving break was over. Also, this chapter took a lot of writing & rewriting – so be grateful! Yes, I am completely aware that some parts are ridiculous and stupid, but for the most part I like this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! ALSO I HAVE QUESTIONS!**

**Did I make you laugh? I was really trying to make you guys laugh**

**Do you think Max and Fang's Thing/secret relationship will work out?**

**How do you feel about Brigid coming back? Just to spice things up?**


End file.
